Quando o Amor Acontece
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Ele tinha tudo, mas tudo de si foi tirado. Agora uma pessoa está fazendo com que ele queira viver novamente, mas qual é o preço que se deve pagar, para voltar a viver ? ' - Jensha/Mishen
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A chuva caia torrencialmente e ele mantinha os olhos presos na estrada, a esposa lhe contava animada sobre o novo livro que estava escrevendo, West dormia na cadeirinha, no banco de trás do carro, e mesmo que estivesse tudo bem, sempre observava o pequeno pelo retrovisor.

Voltou sua atenção para a estrada depois de checar mais uma vez que o filho dormia tranquilamente. Suspirou, tinha muito que agradecer, tinha uma família perfeita que amava, trabalhava no ramo que gostava e agora a família cresceria um pouco mais, não podia estar mais feliz.

O sorriso que se formou em sua face fez a esposa olhá-lo atentamente.

_Misha... – chamou, e o marido levantou as sobrancelhas, como se indicasse pra ela continuar. – Por que está sorrindo?

Olhou pra ela e seu sorriso aumentou.

_Estou sorrindo porque eu te amo, porque tudo o que eu sempre quis, eu conquistei. – ele olhou pelo retrovisor mais uma vez e West suspirou. – Porque eu tenho um filho lindo e agora vou ter uma menininha que vai correr pela casa e vai querer que eu faça chiquinhas nela. – o sorriso dele alcançou os olhos. – Porque se eu pudesse escolher qualquer vida pra mim... Eu escolheria esta, do seu lado.

Os olhos dela marejaram e ela sorriu o acompanhando.

_Eu te amo, Misha.

_Eu também Vicky. – respondeu.

Eles continuaram conversando, a chuva tinha um som agradável do lado de fora do carro, e eles não podiam estar mais realizados. Foi quando Vicky comentava sobre o próximo capitulo do livro que ele arregalou os olhos, a luz alta cegando seus lindos orbes azuis.

Os gritos da esposa e o choro do filho misturaram-se em sua cabeça, mas a buzina do enorme caminhão que colidiu com eles predominava, dentre todos os sons que podia ouvir. O carro derrapou na pista molhada e capotou algumas vezes, até parar quando bateu contra uma árvore.

Abriu os olhos, e parecia que tinha passado uma eternidade, seu olhar cruzou com o da esposa, de alguma forma eles estavam sem vida, e Misha sentiu seus próprios olhos arderem ao constatar que muito provavelmente a esposa estava morta. West chorava no banco de trás.

_Calma filho, vai ficar tudo bem. – tentou mexer-se, mas as ferragens do carro o prendiam naquela posição desconfortável.

West tinha apenas um corte no supercílio, e saíra ileso de qualquer outro ferimento grave por causa da cadeirinha que estava muito bem presa.

_Vicky... – sua voz saiu rouca e irreconhecível, passou a mão sobre o rosto da mulher que imóvel o encarava, totalmente sem vida.

Soluçou, a garganta seca implorava por água, esforçou-se mais um pouco a fim de conseguir livrar-se do ferro que prendia sua perna. Ouviu a sirene tocar ao longe, e com muito esforço conseguiu jogar-se pra fora do carro. Tentou abrir a porta de trás, mas ela estava amassada demais.

Quebrou a janela com o cotovelo e entrou por ela, conseguiu alcançar o filho que em nenhum momento tinha deixado de chorar, assustado. Puxou o pequeno para si e saiu do carro destruído, mancando conseguiu chegar ao asfalto.

O homem que dirigia o caminhão, assustado encarou Misha chegando até a rua, o moreno tinha a camisa ensangüentada e a calça estava rasgada em várias partes, um corte tinha sido feito em sua testa e o sangue escorria, manchando o rosto bonito.

O moreno de olhos azuis sentou-se na beirada da estrada, abraçado ao filho, ele chorava, completamente desolado.

_Senhor... – o caminhoneiro havia chegado perto e tentava conversar com ele, tentava se explicar. – Me perdoe senhor... Eu não... Tinha intenção... Eu não vi, eu... Oh, meu Deus, o que eu fiz? – segurou a cabeça em um ato de desespero.

Misha não o escutava, abraçava forte o filho em seus braços, dando conforto ao pequeno, que apenas agora tinha se acalmado e parado de chorar. Com os olhos fechados ele lembrava-se do olhar sem vida da esposa, jogada naquele carro, nunca se sentiu tão impotente em toda a sua vida.

Os pequenos dedos de West tocaram uma lágrima solitária que descia pelo rosto do pai, misturando-se ao vermelho que saia do machucado.

_Onde está a mamãe? – perguntou, a voz de criança machucando o coração do adulto que a segurava.

_Ela... – soluçou. – A mamãe está dormindo... Agora, West.

_Ela vai demorar para acordar, papai? – perguntou inocente.

Misha deixou que mais lágrimas escorressem antes de responder para o filho algo que ele mesmo não conseguia acreditar.

_Eu acho que... Ela não vai mais... Acordar, West. – disse.

O menino segurou a face do pai com as mãos pequeninas e sorriu miudinho.

_Ah, eu acho que agora ela vai descansar bastante então... – e colocou um dedinho na boca como se estivesse pensando em algo. – O senhor sempre disse que ela tinha que descansar mais, agora ela vai descansar, não é, papai?

Misha concordou com a cabeça e abraçou mais forte a criança, enquanto ao lado deles o motorista inconformado segurava a cabeça, desesperado. As sirenes das ambulâncias ficavam cada vez mais altas e logo pararam ao lado deles, dois enfermeiros vieram atendê-los e outros dois correram em direção ao carro parado no meio das árvores.

Nunca uma visão foi tão difícil para Misha, enquanto um dos enfermeiros cuidava de seu filho, ele viu a mulher ser retirada sem vida do carro. Viu quando um dos enfermeiros encarou o outro e acenou negativamente para o companheiro, logo cobrindo o rosto de Victoria com um cobertor cinza.

Abaixou a cabeça.

_Adeus, Vicky. – sussurrou, despedindo-se da mulher que mais amou em toda sua vida.

_Três anos depois..._

_Pai, o senhor vai se atrasar! – ouviu a voz do filho ao longe.

Passou a mão pelo lado esquerdo da cama e não encontrou o que sempre procurava, estava ali apenas o vazio que sentia todos os dias de manhã, sua esposa tinha mesmo morrido, tinha mesmo lhe deixado sozinho.

_Eu já estou acordado, West. – disse mal-humorado.

_Desculpe. – disse o menino, parado ao lado da cama do pai.

Misha sentou-se e deixou que o vento frio da manhã arrepiasse sua pele, como se fosse o toque dela. Viu o filho sair cabisbaixo de seu quarto e antes do menino passar pela porta, disse:

_Obrigado, West. – viu o filho sorrir.

_Eu já preparei o seu café, e fiz torradas também. – disse contente, e Misha sorriu.

_Eu já vou descer então. – a voz tinha uma entonação animada, mas não era assim que ele se sentia por dentro.

West sorriu, e Misha soube que tinha muito de si no filho e quase nada de sua esposa, apenas o cabelo ruivo, ele herdara dela. Ouviu o filho correr escada abaixo e levantou-se sem ânimo.

Foi até o banheiro e tomou um banho demorado, não se importava em chegar atrasado, não mais. Era o dono da empresa, afinal. Colocou a camisa social branca e o terno preto, e desceu as escadas.

_Você sabe onde coloquei minha gravata? – perguntou ao filho que comia torradas em frente a TV.

_Oh, sim. Eu vou buscar. – disse levantando-se.

Viu o filho subir as escadas apressado, e enquanto ele não voltava sentou-se a mesa e comeu uma das torradas que o filho tinha preparado.

_Está bom? – o ouviu perguntar.

_Está sim. – disse com a boca cheia de torrada com manteiga. – Você achou?

West concordou com a cabeça e parou em frente ao pai. Colocou a gravata no pescoço branco de Misha e fez o nó com perfeição. O moreno de olhos azuis encarou o filho enquanto ele manuseava a gravata, ele tinha o olhar da esposa, mesmo que os olhos fossem da mesma cor que o seu.

_Pronto! – disse.

_Obrigado. Eu não sei o que vou fazer quando você se casar! – brincou, e viu o filho dar um sorrisinho enquanto as bochechas ficavam em um tom avermelhado.

_Eu não vou casar, eu vou ficar cuidando do senhor. – respondeu e Misha sentiu o coração se apertar.

_Você é tão novinho e eu já coloquei tanta responsabilidade pra cima de você, não é? – pensou alto.

_Não, pai. Eu te amo, estou aqui para cuidar que o senhor fique bem. – disse o pequeno encarando os olhos muito azuis do pai. – E eu também não sou tão pequeno! Eu já tenho dez anos.

_Oh, é claro. – concordou o pai. – Você realmente é muito velho. – brincou.

_Não. – West fez bico. – O senhor é velho, já tem trinta e cinco anos, e nenhuma namorada.

Misha fechou a cara de repente e West se calou.

_O senhor precisa de alguém, papai. – disse baixo.

O moreno mexeu-se na cadeira, sentindo-se totalmente desconfortável.

_Você já está pronto? – disse olhando o relógio de pulso.

_Já. – disse triste, pois sempre que começavam a conversar sobre o pai seguir em frente, o mais velho dava um jeito de encerrar a conversa.

_Então vamos indo, ou vamos nos atrasar.

West pegou a mochila no sofá e se dirigiu até a porta.

_Onde eu coloquei a chave do carro? – Misha perguntou a si mesmo enquanto tateava os bolsos.

West girou os olhos, sorrindo. Foi até a mesa que estavam sentados a alguns minutos e pegou o molho de chaves que o pai havia deixado lá.

_Estão aqui. – respondeu.

Misha pegou as chaves que o filho balançava e bagunçou os cabelos ruivos dele, que fez uma careta, o pai sorriu. Sabia que ele não gostava que ninguém pegasse em seus cabelos.

_Vamos, então. – disse abrindo a porta.

O pequeno passou em sua frente e chamou o elevador enquanto Misha ainda trancava a porta. Entraram juntos e antes da porta se fechar West viu o vizinho correr em direção a eles.

_Segura a porta, por favor. – pediu.

West colocou o pé entre as portas que começavam a se fechar, tirou apenas quando o loiro entrou no elevador com as bochechas vermelhas, o viu suspirar alto e agachar-se como se assim pudesse retomar o fôlego que tinha sido roubado pela pequena corrida.

_Obrigado. – disse com a voz ainda falha e West sorriu.

Misha estava sério, e como se nada tivesse escutado continuou da mesma forma, enquanto muito lentamente o elevador descia.

_Qual é o seu nome? – ouviu o filho perguntar.

_Eu sou o Jensen. – o loiro sorriu.

Misha já tinha visto ele antes, em uma situação parecida, mas da outra vez West não estava junto e ele não havia segurado a porta para que o loiro pudesse entrar, ao contrário, tinha fingido que estava falando ao celular.

_A sua camiseta é muito legal Jensen. – os olhos azuis de West brilharam enquanto encaravam o rosto de Jon Bon Jovi estampado na camiseta preta.

_Obrigado. – disse o loiro olhando para a própria peça de roupa. – Você gosta?

_Muito! – respondeu empolgado. – Eu tenho todos os CDs, e vários pôsteres, mas ainda não tenho idade suficiente para ir a shows.

Jensen viu o pequeno fazer bico e sorriu.

_Se você for acompanhado do seu irmão... Quem sabe eles não deixam você entrar? – disse o loiro olhando para Misha agora. Não sabia o porquê, mas precisava ouvir a voz daquele moreno emburrado.

_Oh, não. – o loiro voltou sua atenção novamente para o pequeno que falava com um riso na voz. – Ele não é meu irmão, é meu pai.

_Ah. – o loiro enrubesceu. – Então porque ele não te leva?

_Ele não gosta de nenhuma música, ele diz que...

_Vamos. – Misha cortou o filho, e puxou-o com delicadeza para fora do elevador que já tinha parado.

Jensen olhou fundo nos olhos azuis de Misha que por acaso encontraram-se com os dele. Sentiu como se todo o ar tivesse deixado seus pulmões de uma hora para outra, e sem motivo aparente, mas então o moreno virou pra frente seguindo seu caminho.

_Tchau, Jensen! – gritou West e o loiro acenou para ele.

O menino olhou para o pai e emburrou a cara.

_O que foi? – perguntou Misha.

_Você não foi nada educado com o Jensen! – disse virando o rosto para o outro lado. – Nem ao menos o cumprimentou quando ele entrou no elevador.

_Isso, porque, ao contrário de você eu não quero ter amizade com todo o mundo. – respondeu. – Agora entra que eu vou te levar pra escola.

West girou os olhos e bufou antes fazer o que o pai pediu. Misha deu a volta no carro e entrou também, logo ligando o rádio e sintonizando na estação local. O menino afundou-se no banco do carona e pôs os fones de ouvido, ao ouvir que iriam começar as noticias matinais.

Misha ia dar a partida quando seu olhar notou o homem de cabelos loiros arrepiados passar por eles, andava devagar e assim como o próprio filho, Jensen estava com fones no ouvido, o All Star era desbotado e gasto. O moreno balançou a cabeça e olhou para o outro lado, impedindo-se de ficar olhando por tanto tempo.

Não sabia o porquê, mas estava tão inquieto aquela manhã que nem mesmo parava sentado na cadeira, aquele olhar verde lhe aparecendo na mente cada vez que fechava os olhos.

_Que diabos! – gritou e um dos estagiários que passava em frente à sala, apressou o passo, com medo que o chefe lhe chamasse a atenção, ou q ualquer outra coisa do tipo, afinal, ninguém o tinha visto desse jeito antes.

_Misha, por Deus! O que aconteceu homem? – Jim Beaver, seu melhor amigo, entrou na sala fechando a porta enquanto o encarava.

O moreno de olhos azuis andava de um lado para o outro na espaçosa sala, como se algo o estivesse incomodando, como se ele simplesmente não conseguisse se manter imóvel por alguns segundos.

_Eu não sei, Jim. – respondeu ao homem. – Eu só... Eu estou bem.

_Não você não está. – disse contrariando o amigo. – Pelos céus, Misha! Por todos esses três anos esperamos uma reação assim, mas você sempre se manteve calmo e distante, e agora de uma hora para outra...

_Isso não tem nada a ver com a morte da minha esposa, Jim! – gritou.

Vários funcionários pararam o que estavam fazendo e começaram a prestar atenção na conversa da sala privada.

_É claro que tem Misha. Você se prendeu naquele acidente, me diz uma coisa sobre o seu filho que nenhum de nós saiba! – o homem parecia descontrolado agora, queria acima de tudo a felicidade do amigo, mas sabia que Misha tinha se fechado tanto dentro de si mesmo que seria difícil para ele voltar para a realidade.

_Jim... Saia da minha sala. – disse olhando fundo nos olhos do outro.

– Me diz qualquer tipo de informação sobre o seu filho! Vocês não passam tempo suficiente juntos, Misha. – o homem não parava de falar, como se o que ele estava falando pudesse trazê-lo de volta.

_Então ta! – Misha gritou. – Se você não vai sair, saio eu!

Abriu a porta do escritório e vários funcionários encaravam o moreno. Ele afrouxou a gravata, desfazendo o nó que o filho, com tanto carinho tinha feito.

_Eu sei muito sobre o meu filho, Jim. Eu o conheço muito bem, ele é exatamente como ela. – continuava gritando no meio da sala, com todos o encarando. – Mas você não sabe como é Jim, acordar todos os dias esperando encontrar os olhos dela, esperando que aquele maldito acidente tenha sido apenas um sonho ruim, e que ela ainda está ali, que a sua família ainda está inteira e segura.

Jim com os olhos arregalados ouvia o amigo, que agora aos prantos falava mais baixo.

_Você nunca vai saber como é, Jim. Porque a sua família... Não está quebrada e aos cacos, como a minha está.

Misha deu as costas saindo da sala, parou na frente do elevador esperando que logo ele chegasse. Podia sentir todos aqueles olhares em suas costas, eles queimavam sua pele. As portas abriram-se e ele enfiou-se lá dentro.

_Bom dia, Sr. Collins. – o segurança o cumprimentou, mas ele nem ao menos lhe dirigiu o olhar.

Precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível, sentia o ar deixar seus pulmões. Entrou no carro e deu a partida, não sabia pra onde estava indo, só precisava se afastar. As lágrimas enchiam seus olhos e quando se deu conta tinha parado.

Saiu do carro reconhecendo o lugar, os carros passavam furiosos pela rua, mas Misha apenas sentou-se no meio-fio encarando a árvore que a três anos atrás tinha parado o seu carro.

Ainda conseguia ver os arranhões da lataria no tronco retorcido.

_Vicky... Eu... Eu não sei o que eu estou fazendo. – sussurrou. – Está tudo tão errado... Jim estava certo, eu não conheço o nosso filho... Eu não sei nada sobre ele! – segurou a cabeça, espetando alguns fios de cabelo. – Você é quem deveria ter sobrevivido. Você sempre foi tão mais comunicativa do que eu... Eu acho que ele sente falta de conversar com alguém... Eu sempre acho que vou dizer algo errado...

_O senhor está bem?

Levantou o olhar azul e o olhar verde pareceu preencher sua alma.

_Eu... Eu... – pigarreou, limpando a garganta. – Eu estou...

O sorriso que se formou na face do outro fez o coração do moreno bater mais rápido.

_Você mora no mesmo prédio que eu, não é? – perguntou o loiro mesmo sabendo a resposta.

_S-sim, eu acho que sim... – respondeu, envergonhando-se por tê-lo ignorado de manhã.

_Eu sou Jensen...

_Eu sei. – disse sem pensar e viu as sobrancelhas loiras arquearem-se em uma pergunta muda, mas não respondeu.

_Então... Que bom que você está bem. – disse e levantou-se, já que tinha se agachado para falar com o moreno. – Eu já vou indo.

_Misha.

_Desculpe? – voltou-se para ele, e o seu olhar se inundou naquele azul tão límpido.

_Meu nome é Misha. – respondeu.

_Oh... É um prazer. – sorriu e virou as costas, continuando seu caminho.

Misha ficou lá, de pé. Olhando o loiro se distanciando com uma mochila nas costas. Olhou em seu relógio de pulso e correu para o carro, estava atrasado. Dirigiu rápido até o colégio do filho. Parou em frente ao edifício alto, e olhou surpreso o menino conversando com uma garota de chiquinhas.

_Eu estou tão errado, não é meu filho? – sussurrou para si mesmo.

Buzinou e West se virou na direção do carro do pai, despediu-se da menina e correu, logo entrando no Audi A8.

_Eu pensei que teria de ir embora sozinho...

_Não, você nunca vai ficar sozinho. – sorriu.

_Sabe quem veio aqui no meu colégio hoje?

Misha acenou que não enquanto prestava atenção na estrada, fazendo uma curva, para enfim chegar à rua principal.

_O Jensen. – disse risonho. – Ele é muito divertido!

_O que ele veio fazer aqui? – perguntou, lembrando-se do loiro.

_Ele veio falar com o professor de artes. – West viu o pai erguer as sobrancelhas e bufou. – O professor Pellegrino, mas ele gosta quando a gente o chama de Mark. – explicou.

_Ah... E o Jensen é amigo dele? – ele não sabia o porquê de seu interesse repentino na vida do rapaz.

_Não. – disse West. – Eles são namorados.

E Misha freou o carro, olhando de repente para o filho, que olhou pra ele sem entender.

_Como sabe disso, West?

_É que o Jens me contou. – disse e virou-se para frente encarando o sinal que já estava verde. – Pai, o sinal abriu.

_Ele o quê? Mas como...? Por quê? – perguntou afobado enquanto os carros buzinavam para que ele avançasse.

_Eu perguntei, se eles eram amigos e ele respondeu que não, então eu perguntei se eram namorados, o engraçado é que ele fez a mesma expressão que o senhor, como se uma pessoa da minha idade não soubesse que alguns homens namoram com outros homens e que algumas mulheres namoram outras mulheres. – explicou, enquanto Misha, boquiaberto voltava à atenção para a estrada, finalmente avançando pela pista lisa.

_Ah... – e não disse mais nada.

Chegaram a casa e West foi jogar vídeo game, mas Misha não conseguia se concentrar em nada, qualquer coisa que fosse fazer Jensen e seus lindos olhos verdes inundavam sua mente, e não o deixavam mais em paz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Jens...

Chegou à loja de CDs e não ouviu quando o amigo o chamou, estava tão mergulhado em pensamento s sobre aquele homem, que simplesmente tudo passava despercebido sobre seus olhos.

_Jens... – chamou novamente.

O loiro estava entretido com alguns dos CDs que tinham chegado, estava os separando por categoria quando o moreno alto chegou perto dele.

_Terra chamando Jensen. – o moreno alto cutucou as costelas do loiro.

_Ai, Jay. – reclamou ao sentir as costelas doerem.

_Desculpe! – disse o moreno. – É que você nem estava me escutando.

Jensen girou os olhos, mas deu razão ao moreno, afinal estava tão fora de seu corpo que não conseguia prestar atenção em nada, nem ao menos tinha conseguido dormir a noite, apenas pensando naqueles lindos e tristes olhos azuis.

_Então... Vai me contar?

_Contar o que? – perguntou indo para outro corredor, colocando os CDs de Jon Bon Jovi no lugar, lembrou de West ao ver o novo lançamento do cantor. – Será que você pode guardar um desses pra mim? – perguntou antes que o amigo pudesse responder à anterior.

Jared arqueou as sobrancelhas, antes de falar:

_Mas você já tem um desse!

_Não é pra mim. – respondeu, voltando-se para o moreno.

_E pra quem é? Eu sei que o Mark não gosta desse tipo de música! – perguntou curioso, e viu as bochechas do amigo avermelhar-se.

_É pra um menino que mora no mesmo prédio que eu, ele segurou aporta do elevador pra mim, hoje.

_Ta, e porque ele segurou a porta pra você... – ele encarou o rosto de Bon Jovi na capa do cd.

_Ele é um bom garoto, mas não o pai dele... – disse o loiro arrumando agora os DVDs.

_O pai? – Jared encarava o amigo, agora. – Qual é Jen?

_O quê? – perguntou voltando-se para o moreno alto.

_Eu... Você sabe que eu só quero o teu bem não é?

_Jay... – fez uma careta. – Eu só quero ser gentil com o garoto... Ele tem dez ou onze anos, e gosta de Bon Jovi, você sabe quantas crianças têm gosto musical tão bom assim, hoje em dia? A gente tem que incentivar!

Jared girou os olhos e bufou.

_Jen... Eu sinceramente não me importo de você sair por ai conversando com crianças, o problema é que você sempre acaba se apaixonando pelos homens errados, o que eu estou percebendo aqui é o pai... – disse olhando fundo nos olhos do amigo.

_Jay, você está confundindo as coisas, eu achei o menino simpático e eu posso dar um CD pra ele se eu quiser não se preocupe, eu amo o Mark, e estou com ele, se não o amasse não estaria, não é mesmo?

_Hmm... Talvez você pense que o ama. – e saiu deixando Jensen com os próprios pensamentos.

Passou a tarde inteira arrumando os CDs apenas para o tempo passar mais rápido. Não conversou mais com Jared, o moreno estava mais ocupado tentando convidar Genevieve para sair, o que a morena sempre recusava.

_Ela nunca vai aceitar, Jared. – disse quando estavam fechando a loja, Genevieve tinha saído mais cedo, então estavam apenas os dois.

_Mas por quê? – perguntou enquanto via o namorado do amigo entrar, fumando um dos cigarros que sempre carregava no bolso da frente. – Eu sou um cara legal e bonitão.

_Aham... Claro que é. – disse o loiro girando os olhos.

Jared bufou e se afastou, porque Mark tinha abraçado Jensen por trás depositando um beijo no pescoço, fazendo a pele arrepiar-se.

_Mark... – gemeu baixinho. – Eu estou trabalhando... – reclamou.

_Não, você não está... – disse olhando o relógio de pulso. – Seu expediente acabou a meia hora. – disse ainda acariciando de leve o pescoço muito branco.

_É, talvez você tenha razão.

Virou-se para o mais velho, mas antes que conseguisse capturar os lábios do outro, uma voz conhecida ecoou na loja.

_Oi, Jensen!

O loiro afastou-se de Mark rápido demais, e quase caiu quando esbarrou em uma estante, o que o surpreendeu não foi o fato da voz de West ecoar em seus ouvidos, mas sim o pensamento que lhe ocorreu.

"_E se o pai dele me vir assim com o Mark?"_

Balançou de leve a cabeça, como se assim pudesse reprimir esse pensamento, mas seus olhos logo se focaram no homem alto de olhos azuis que entrava, logo atrás do filho.

_Oi... – respondeu ao menino, mas ainda encarando a face pálida do homem, que lhe retribuía o olhar com mais intensidade.

_Olá, West... – Mark roubou a atenção de todos ao se fazer notar.

_Olá, professor. – Mark levantou as sobrancelhas e o ruivo sorriu. – Mark. – corrigiu-se e o loiro mais velho sorriu abertamente.

Jared apareceu em meio aos vários CDs ao fundo e sorriu para o menino.

_Puxa... – West arregalou os olhos quando o moreno se juntou a eles. – Você é tão grande!

_Obrigado. – Jared gargalhou.

_Hmm, desculpem, vocês já estão fechando não é? – perguntou enquanto se aproximava do filho, e mesmo perguntando para todos não desviava o olhar do loiro, que agora tinha as bochechas tingidas de vermelho.

_Oh, nós podemos abrir uma exceção para você. – respondeu e Jared olhou esquisito para Jensen. – Quero dizer... Para o West, sabe...

_Obrigado. – e sorriu.

West tinha os olhos brilhantes, enquanto estava parado em frente a uma prateleira inteira com os mais variados tipos de CDs e DVDs do seu artista favorito.

_Puxa! – West sorria.

_Ah, não você também gosta desse cara? – perguntou apontando o rosto de Bon Jovi.

_Sim, ele sem dúvida é muito bom. – respondeu sem desgrudar os olhos da prateleira. – As músicas dele sempre falam sobre coisas que as pessoas sentem.

_Hmm...

_Tem uma música dele que é a trilha sonora da vida do meu pai. – comentou e Mark o olhou surpreso.

Jared endireitou-se e voltou toda a sua atenção para o menino, que logo abaixou a cabeça. Misha fingiu não ouvir o que o filho falou, e continuou olhando uns discos, que ele não fazia idéia de quem eram.

West não falou mais nada, o que aguçou a curiosidade de Jensen, mas ele conteve-se.

_E qual é essa música? – Jared perguntou, mesmo recebendo um cutucão de Jensen em seguida.

_Lonely Is The Night. – respondeu apontando a música em um dos CDs que Mark nunca se interessou em ouvir.

_E por quê? – dessa vez, Mark é quem estava interessado.

_Vamos, West. – a voz fria de Misha fez todos olharem pra ele de repente, o semblante sério do homem os fazendo perceber o quanto tinham ido longe demais. – Eles precisam fechar, e você ainda não fez a sua tarefa.

Não esperou resposta, apenas se dirigiu a porta, o filho correu atrás dele, mas antes que ele passasse pela porta a voz de Jensen soou insegura.

_West. – chamou, o menino se virou pra ele. – Eu guardei isso pra você.

Jensen pegou o CD que estava embaixo do balcão e foi até os dois que esperavam na entrada. O menino pegou o objeto da mão do loiro e sorriu.

_Eu não sabia que já tinha saído esse CD. – os olhos se voltaram agradecidos para o olhar verde do loiro. – Obrigado, Jensen.

Jensen sorriu e bagunçou o cabelo do menino, que fez bico.

_Você também tem essa mania?

_Que mania? – perguntou olhando atentamente o menino que tentava, em vão, arrumar o cabelo que ele tinha bagunçado.

_De ficar passando a mão no meu cabelo! – respondeu. – Meu pai também é assim.

Jensen olhou o moreno que passou a mão pelos próprios cabelos ao sentir o olhar verde queimar em sua pele. West saiu, e parou ao lado do carro do pai.

_Obrigado, e volte sempre. – disse o loiro.

_Não, obrigado você, Jensen.

Surpreendeu-se, de todas as pessoas do mundo, jamais esperava ouvir aquilo do pai de West, afinal o moreno não era muito comunicativo, e falava o menos possível.

_Por quê? – perguntou, tentando ouvir mais daquela voz rouca e prazerosa.

Misha sorriu.

_Por ontem, na rua... – respondeu. – E também por nos atender agora, quando o seu expediente já tinha acabado.

_Como...?

_Eu vi o seu turno no quadro, do lado esquerdo das prateleiras... – respondeu. – São 18hrs00min, você deveria ter saído há quarenta minutos. – sorriu.

_Ah... Bem, tudo acontece por algum motivo, não é? – e ele logo se recriminou.

_É... Pode ser. – respondeu e deu as costas indo para o carro.

Jensen encostou-se na porta vendo o homem entrar no Audi A8.

_Jens... – ouviu quando West chamou e voltou sua atenção ao menino. – Será que você pode me ajudar com as tarefas mais tarde?

_Claro. – e sorriu.

_Então eu vou te esperar. – disse, e Jensen imaginou se Misha estaria pensando a mesma coisa. – A gente pode colocar Bon Jovi pra tocar bem alto. – disse sorridente.

_Mas o seu pai vai...

_Meu pai não vai estar em casa, não se preocupe Jens. – disse.

_Tudo bem, então. – respondeu, e ninguém além de Jared foi capaz de notar o tom de desapontamento que aquela frase tinha.

_Vamos, West. – a voz de Misha estava abafada, por ele estar dentro do carro e o filho ainda estar com a porta aberta conversando com o loiro.

_Então, tchau Jens. – acenou com a mão e fechou a porta.

Misha não demorou em dar a partida, mas o que Jensen não viu, foi o moreno olhá-lo através do retrovisor. Suspirou e entrou na loja, onde Mark e Jared comentavam sobre quem Misha era.

_... empresário daquela... Collins&Beaver. – disse o moreno alto. – Parece que eles trabalham com comércio exterior.

_Ah, mas ele não parece ser comunicativo... Eu quero dizer... Sabe, você viu. – Mark encolheu os ombros ao falar.

_É... Nisso você tem razão. – foi à vez de Jared opinar.

Jensen passou por eles, mas não deu atenção ao que falavam, apenas pegou sua mochila e disse que já estava indo.

_Hey, eu vim aqui para te ver... – Mark disse deixando Jared e indo atrás do loiro. – Você vai pra casa? A gente combinou que ia namorar um pouco hoje. – sussurrou a última parte.

_Me desculpe, Mark... Eu não estou com cabeça pra isso, hoje.

_Jens... – falava baixo, para que o moreno que fechava o caixa não escutasse. – Já faz quase um mês que a gente não...

_Mark, você está comigo só por causa disso?

_Não, eu estou com você porque eu gosto da sua companhia e gosto de você... – respondeu.

_Então você pode esperar mais um pouco... – disse pegando a chave para fechar a porta da loja. – Você não vai morrer por causa disso.

E Mark ficou lá embasbacado, enquanto Jensen saia pela porta dos fundos, sendo acompanhado por Jared.

_Tudo bem, então. – disse para si mesmo.

Chegou perto dos dois que estavam na frente e enlaçou sua mão com a de Jensen que olhou pra ele. Apenas sorriu, e viu o loiro dar um sorrisinho e encostar a cabeça em seu ombro.

_Eu vou te levar em casa. – disse Mark.

_Tudo bem, eu vou adorar passar esse tempo com você... – disse para o namorado. – E... Mark?

_Sim?

_Amanhã eu estou livre o dia inteiro, é minha folga. – disse e o sorriso que estava na face do outro dobrou de tamanho.

_Então eu passo na sua casa amanhã.

_Eu vou esperar.

Alguns minutos depois, Jared despediu-se, pegando o caminho que o levava para casa. Apenas os dois continuaram. Mark contava como tinha sido o dia, quantas crianças tinham feito novos desenhos, quantas tinham ficado de castigo, Jensen ouvia tudo atentamente.

_E o West? – perguntou de súbito.

_O que tem ele?

_Como ele é na sala de aula?

_Ele é um ótimo aluno, muito esperto pra idade, mas ele é responsável demais... – disse. – Ele não brinca muito, então... Como as outras crianças ficam correndo e brincando, ele quase não faz amizade. – suspirou.

_É uma pena, ele é muito inteligente, e conversa bem... – disse. – Ele é um amor.

Mark sorriu.

_Eu confesso que fiquei embasbacado quando ele perguntou se nós éramos namorados... – comentou.

_Eu também. – lembrou-se o loiro. – Pareceu tão natural, eu pensei que ele faria perguntas, como qualquer outra criança faria, mas ele apenas disse: 'Oh, então ta, eu pensei que eram mesmo...' – Jensen tinha os olhos verdes voltados para um casal em um dos bancos da pracinha que estavam passando na frente.

Mark ria, lembrando da cara de espanto do namorado ao ouvir a resposta do pequeno.

_Onde você se imagina daqui a uns vinte anos, Mark?

A pergunta pegou o mais velho de surpresa, e ele coçou a cabeça como se estivesse pensando naquilo apenas agora.

_Eu não sei. – respondeu. – Mas eu espero poder estar do seu lado.

Jensen sorriu para ele, tentando esconder como achava que ele estava errado.

_Eu não consigo me ver com você daqui vinte anos... – sussurrou para si mesmo. – Parece não combinar.

_O que parece não combinar? – perguntou já que não tinha ouvido a primeira parte.

_Hmm? – recriminou-se por ter falado alto. – Ah, uns CDs novos que chegaram... – Mark fez uma cara esquisita como se não tivesse entendido. – Tipo o cantor mudou o ritmo das musicas dele, e não combinou, porque eu acho que o outro estilo era melhor... – disse tentando se livrar do olhar do outro.

_Ah...

Não conversaram sobre mais nada, chegaram à frente do prédio e Mark disse que levaria Jensen até a porta, ele concordou.

No elevador o silencio era esmagador, como se não tivessem nada pra falar, e de fato Jensen estava mais perdido em pensamentos do que interessado em conversar com o homem ao seu lado.

A porta do elevador se abriu e Jensen arregalou os olhos ao ver o moreno entrar, o cheiro dele inundando todo o ar dentro do cubículo.

_Vai subir? – perguntou Mark.

_Sim. – respondeu sério.

Mark apertou o botão que levava ao andar do apartamento de Jensen, que coincidentemente era o mesmo de Misha.

_Você trabalha na Collins&Beaver? – perguntou Mark tentando puxar assunto, pois já sabia a resposta.

_Na verdade... – respondeu. – Eu sou dono de setenta por cento, dela.

Mark engoliu em seco e deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

_O seu filho está sozinho senhor Collins?

Misha virou-se para Jensen, que só agora tinha conseguido coragem para se dirigir ao moreno.

_Sim, ele disse que estava esperando por você. – respondeu. – Me chame de Misha, por favor, Jensen.

O loiro sorriu.

Mark contraiu o maxilar, mas controlou-se para não acertar o rosto bonitinho de Misha. Jensen viu a expressão do namorado e agradeceu quando as portas se abriram, revelando que já tinham chegado ao destino.

Misha foi o primeiro a sair, nem ao menos se despediu dos dois. Jensen foi logo atrás com Mark o seguindo. O moreno parou em frente à porta e fingiu procurar a chave nos bolsos, queria saber se eles eram mesmo namorados.

Jensen parou na porta ao lado, e Mark o segurou pelo quadril enquanto colava seu corpo ao do loiro que encostou-se na porta fechada. Quando o loiro mais velho ia colar sua boca na de Jensen, Misha deixou a chave cair propositalmente.

Os olhos verdes de Jensen foram parar em Misha e ele viu que o moreno o olhava também, mas logo se virou para o chão pegando a chave. Levantou-se rápido e destrancou a porta, logo entrando no apartamento.

Não sabia o porquê de ter feito aquilo. Oras o que ele tinha a ver se o seu vizinho namorava o professor do seu filho?

Bufou.

_O que foi pai?

_Nada, West. – e subiu as escadas deixando o filho com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

Tomou um banho demorado, se arrumou e passou o melhor perfume que tinha. Talvez ele só precisasse sair um pouco. Desceu as escadas e sorriu ao ver o filho tentar alcançar um copo no armário alto.

_Deixa que eu pego. – disse.

O menino agradeceu enquanto pegava o suco na geladeira, Misha sorriu.

_Você tem razão, West. – disse de repente e o menino voltou sua atenção para o pai.

_Como? – perguntou, pensando que provavelmente estava escutando coisas.

_Eu vou... Sair com uma amiga lá da empresa.

West ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

_Você vai?

_Sim. – respondeu, mas antes que pudesse contar quem era a campainha tocou e West correu para atender.

_Oi, Jens... Você veio mesmo! – os olhos brilhavam.

_Você me pediu, então eu vim... – disse sorrindo.

West puxou Jensen até a cozinha e o loiro não conseguiu pensar direito quando viu Misha, bem vestido e perfumado. Lembrou-se que West tinha dito que o pai iria sair e pensou que talvez ele fosse para alguma reunião.

'_Quem eu quero enganar afinal? Ninguém se arrumaria tão bem apenas para ir a uma reunião de negócios!'_

_Jensen?

A voz rouca de Misha entrou por seus ouvidos, e ele pareceu acordar.

_Ah, oi, senhor Collins. – disse envergonhado.

_Misha, me chame de Misha. – disse ele pegando a chave que repousava em cima da mesa.

West olhava de um para outro, mas talvez só estivesse fantasiando que seu pai ficava com um brilho a mais no olhar quando via o seu novo melhor amigo.

_Hey, Jens... – chamou e só tornou a falar quando os olhos grandes e verdes estavam encarando os seus. – O meu pai vai para um encontro! É uma mulher lá do trabalho dele!

_Encontro? – e talvez sua voz tenha saído alta demais, porque de repente os dois olhares extremamente azuis estavam lhe encarando, e ele sentiu suas bochechas avermelharem-se.

'_Meu Deus, o que eu digo agora?'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Eu pensei que... – West estava debruçado na mesa escrevendo. – Esquece... – balançou a cabeça com se o que tivesse pensado fosse impossível de acontecer.

_O que? – perguntou o loiro.

Fazia 47min que Misha tinha saído, e o moreno não abandonava sua mente. Ficava pensando se ele passaria a noite fora, ou se por algum acaso ele iria dormir com a mulher com quem tinha saído.

_O que? – repetiu a perguntou e então West levantou aquelas iris azuladas encarando a face do loiro.

_Eu não sei por quê... Mas o meu pai fica... Eu não sei explicar... – disse colocando a mão na cabeça.

_Como assim? Explicar o que?– o coração pareceu dar um salto em seu peito.

_Jens... Você acha que o meu pai... Algum dia, sei lá... Se apaixonaria por outro homem? – perguntou. – Igual você e o professor Pellegrino?

_Por que está me perguntando isso? – não era uma pergunta que ele estava esperando.

_É que... Ele nunca voltou a sair com ninguém depois da mamãe...

Jensen respirou fundo, sabia que a esposa de Misha tinha morrido em um acidente, West tinha lhe contado, mas aquilo definitivamente não era um assunto muito fácil de tratar.

_Ele não saiu com ninguém até agora, porque ele ainda ama muito a sua mãe... E eu não sei se algum dia ele vai deixar de amá-la. – olhou nos olhos azuis e pode ver a mesma intensidade que via nos olhos do pai. – Entendeu? – West acenou que sim e ele continuou. – Talvez, agora ele queira alguém do lado dele... Eu quero dizer... Sabe? Para compartilhar a vida. – sorriu, mesmo que a idéia de Misha com alguém ao lado não o agradasse. – Mas eu não acho que ele escolheria um homem... Quero dizer... Sabe, o seu pai não parece ser como eu e o Mark.

_Ah... Eu sei que ele precisa de alguém, mas eu não quero que ele fique com uma pessoa que eu não goste... Eu acho que, então, ele devia convidar você para sair. – disse colocando o lápis na boca.

_C-como? – engasgou-se com o suco que estava tomando.

Os dois estavam no meio da sala, sentados em cima do tapete felpudo, West apoiando apenas um cotovelo na mesa de centro, enquanto Jensen ao seu lado abraçava uma almofada. Instalou-se um silencio, os olhos verdes e grandes do loiro encarando os azuis de West, apenas a TV se fazia ouvir naquele lugar.

_Você pode vir aqui amanhã também? – o menino perguntou, desviando a atenção de Jensen daquele comentário que tinha feito anteriormente.

_Por quê? – o loiro sorria agora. – Você nem ao menos precisa de mim pra fazer as tarefas!

West tocou a face de Jensen com as mãos pequeninas, fez o loiro encará-lo, e como se fosse um grande segredo sussurrou.

_Eu não gosto de ficar sozinho.

Jensen baixou o olhar, lembrando que tinha prometido para Mark que passariam o dia seguinte namorando, mas sorriu, ligaria para o namorado mais tarde, e explicaria que passaria o dia com o West e que a noite ele poderia aparecer com um bom vinho para eles ficarem um pouco juntos. Mark entenderia.

_Então você é muito sortudo! Eu estou de folga amanhã, vai ser um prazer vir vê-lo novamente amanhã.

West gargalhou quando Jensen começou a fazer cócegas em sua barriga, o menino logo terminou a tarefa, então o loiro foi tentar fazer pipoca para eles assistirem a algum filme.

_Até que não está tão torrada, Jens. – West gargalhava enquanto Jensen tentava conter a tampa da panela que agora, aprecia ter criado vida própria.

O loiro olhou para o menino que examinava uma das pipocas que tinham sido estouradas anteriormente, e sorriu ao constatar, que era verdade, elas não estavam tão queimadas com ele imaginou que ficariam.

Foram pra sala com duas bacias enormes de pipoca, West pegou refrigerante e eles fizeram guerrinhas enquanto o filme passava na enorme TV.

Eram 2hrs16min quando o loiro escutou a chave girar na fechadura. Misha colocou a cabeça pra dentro e a primeira coisa que viu foi Jensen sentado com West apoiando a cabeça em suas pernas. O menino dormia.

_Desculpe. – sussurrou.

Jensen sorriu, e tentou controlar a respiração que de repente pareceu ser insuficiente para sua sobrevivência. Levantou-se com cuidado para não acordar o garoto. Arrumou algumas almofadas e colocou as bacias na cozinha, junto com a garrafa de Coca-Cola.

Voltou e viu o moreno dar um beijo no filho, não pode evitar sorrir ao vê-lo tão carinhoso, mas então os olhos azuis de Misha encontraram os seus, e sentiu suas bochechas avermelharem.

_Obrigado por ficar com ele hoje, Jensen. – a voz arrastada do moreno denunciava que ele tinha bebido um pouco além do que era permitido.

_Você veio dirigindo? – perguntou, sem se importar com a cara de confusão que surgiu na face do mais velho.

_Não, eu... – limpou a garganta. – Eu vim de carona... Katie me trouxe.

_Ah... – Jensen olhou para o menino, que em nenhum momento tinha acordado, mesmo eles voltando a falar em um tom mais alto. – Se você quiser... Eu posso colocá-lo lá em cima.

_Obrigado. – Jensen sorriu e pegou o garoto no colo. – Primeira porta a direita.

O loiro subiu as escadas, o olhar de Misha acompanhando cada movimento seu. O moreno resolveu segui-lo, e pôs se a ir atrás deles. Jensen colocou o menino na cama macia e tirou alguns fios de cabelo que lhe caiam nos olhos fechados. Misha observava encantado, o loiro beijar a testa de seu filho e lhe desejar bons sonhos, mesmo que West não pudesse ouvi-lo.

Jensen virou-se sorrindo, dando de cara com Misha que percorria seu corpo com olhos escuros. Achou que provavelmente estava fantasiando coisas, mas o que aconteceu a seguir não poderia ser fruto de sua mente, por mais fértil que ela fosse.

Os lábios macios do moreno colaram-se aos seus, encarou os olhos fechados do homem a sua frente e só o que pensou foi que não queria que aquilo acabasse. Foi quando abriu os lábios para que Misha aprofundasse o beijo que o moreno se afastou, como se em um acesso de lucidez, ele tivesse percebido o que estava fazendo.

Jensen sentiu os olhos arderem e saiu sem despedir-se, correu pelas escadas e agradeceu logo que alcançou a porta, nem ao menos a fechou. Chegou ao seu apartamento, os olhos marejados, as pernas bambas e o coração descompassado. O gosto dele ainda em sua boca. Tocou com a ponta dos dedos os lábios que a pouco estavam sendo beijados por Misha.

Foi em direção ao próprio quarto, deixando as peças de roupa cair pelo caminho. Jogou-se na grande cama de casal, e que agora parecia grande demais apenas para ele, adormeceu depois de algum tempo, o beijo que trocou com o moreno embalando seus sonhos.

No apartamento ao lado, Misha estava parado em baixo do chuveiro, deixando que a água tirasse todo o torpor que ainda se alastrava em seu corpo.

_Meu Deus... – sussurrou passando os dedos pelos próprios lábios.

Nada parecia conseguir tirar aquele delicioso gosto doce de sua boca. Socou a parede do banheiro, o remorso entrando em sua alma. Saiu do box e parou em frente ao balcão, enquanto enrolava a toalha branca no quadril, as gotas de água ainda escorrendo pelo corpo bonito.

_Desculpe... Não vai mais acontecer... – levantou os olhos, encarando a própria imagem no espelho. – Eu prometo Vicky.

Foi para o quarto e não demorou a se acomodar na cama, e inconscientemente, mais uma vez procurou o corpo da esposa em meio ao vazio do espaço ao lado. Fechou os olhos, mas diferentes de todos os dias dos últimos três anos, não foi sua esposa que se apossou de seus sonhos, neles apareciam apenas olhos incrivelmente verdes lhe encarando.

Abriu os olhos e a claridade lhe feriu a visão.

_O Jensen vai me levar no parque hoje, eu posso?

_Você não tem aula? – falou, ainda sonolento.

_Hoje é sábado pai!

A palavra sábado ecoou em sua cabeça e ele levantou, indo em direção ao banheiro, West o seguiu.

_Por que não vai com a gente?

_Eu? – perguntou, mesmo que estivessem apenas os dois ali.

West levantou as sobrancelhas, do mesmo modo que ele costumava fazer.

_É né! – respondeu, achando que aquela manhã em particular o pai estava mais estranho que o normal.

_Eu não acho que vai ser uma boa idéia. – disse quando as imagens do que aconteceu na noite anterior lhe veio à memória.

_Por quê?

_Você parece mais falante hoje. – comentou.

West deu um risinho e um pouco antes de sair disse ao pai que Jensen o estava ajudando a fazer panquecas.

_Jensen está lá embaixo? – perguntou, mas o filho já não estava mais no quarto.

Tomou um banho rápido, vestiu uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa branca, afinal ficaria em casa, não pretendia sair, de jeito nenhum. Desceu as escadas correndo, os pés descalços não faziam barulho.

_Eu não acho uma boa idéia... – a voz de Jensen entrou por seus ouvidos e ele encostou-se na parede, de um modo que os dois não pudessem vê-lo. – Vai ficar muito bom assim...

_Não, acho que vai salgar muito! – a voz de West fez o moreno sorrir.

Colocou a cabeça para dentro da cozinha a ponto de vê-los misturando uma massa em uma bacia laranja.

_Puxa... Panquecas logo cedo? – os olhos do loiro arregalaram-se, mas ele não disse nada. – Eu acho que posso me acostumar com isso. – brincou, enquanto chegava perto deles.

_Ai, pai... Não vai ser todo dia... E o Jens só veio porque eu pedi... – disse o menino tentando alcançar um dos copos que ficavam no armário.

Misha e Jensen levaram a mão até o armário ao mesmo tempo, o toque das mãos fez os pelos do loiro arrepiar-se, mas o moreno logo puxou a mão e saiu dali dizendo que tinha que fazer algumas anotações para o trabalho.

_Ele está sempre trabalhando... – West reclamou depois que o pai saiu. – Ele bem que podia ir com a gente, ia ser legal se vocês conversassem porque você seria um bom amigo para o meu pai, Jens.

_Está tudo bem, West... – disse, pensando que talvez, não quisesse ser _amigo_ de Misha. – Vamos terminar de fazer essas panquecas?

_Aham.

Misha estava sentado na confortável cadeira de seu escritório, podia ouvir dali as risadas de West e Jensen. O loiro estava muito bonito aquela manhã, reparou, os cabelos estavam molhados, e o perfume que sentiu quando foi pegar o copo parecia ter se impregnado em suas narinas.

Fechou os olhos, deixando que a cena da noite anterior repetisse em sua cabeça. A boca carnuda colada na sua, aquele gosto doce invadindo seus lábios, arrependeu-se por ter se afastado.

Pegou o retrato da esposa que repousava na mesa de mogno, sorriu triste para ela.

_Eu não sei se vou conseguir cumprir minha promessa de ontem. – suspirou pesado. – O que está acontecendo comigo?

Precisava conversar com alguém sobre isso, porque tirar conclusões por si mesmo nunca foi uma boa opção. Pegou o telefone e digitou o número da casa de Jim, talvez o amigo não achasse esquisito ele ligar para tirar algumas duvidas.

"__Beaver falando."_ – a voz rouca de Jim fez o moreno arrumar-se na cadeira, sentindo-se ligeiramente desconfortável.

_Jim... Eu preciso conversar com você. – disse inseguro. – Quer tomar um café?

"__Tudo bem, Misha. Eu já passo aí, mas está tudo bem?"_ – perguntou, o timbre preocupado se fazendo notar.

_Eu... Ainda não sei. – respondeu sincero, antes de desligar. Levantou-se dali e correu até o quarto, pegou um tênis qualquer embaixo da cama e um casaco.

Desceu as escadas correndo, chamando a atenção de Jensen e West que agora comiam as panquecas.

_Quer uma, pai? – West perguntou com a boca cheia. – Está muito boa... O Jens colocou queijo derretido dentro. – ele apontava a massa que repousava no pires a sua frente.

_Não, obrigado. – sorriu para eles, e viu quando o loiro abaixou os olhos, visivelmente desconfortável, o pior de tudo é que sabia o motivo pelo qual o loiro estava assim, o motivo era ele próprio, Misha. – Eu vou sair com o Jim, eu não sei que horas vou voltar, mas eu prometo que vou tentar não demorar, e Jensen... – o loiro levantou o olhar até encontrar a face do moreno. – Se você... Tiver algo pra fazer... West sabe se cuidar, mesmo que não pareça e...

_Eu não tenho nada pra fazer hoje, Sr. Collins. – disse.

_Misha. – corrigiu e as bochechas do loiro tingiram-se rapidamente da cor rubra.

_Misha. – repetiu mais para si mesmo, que para qualquer outra pessoa que estivesse ali.

O moreno sorriu, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer tipo de comentário que começara a se formar em sua mente a campainha tocou. West foi mais rápido que o pai, e logo Jim entrava na cozinha, acompanhado pelo pequeno.

_Oi, Misha. – o homem cumprimentou.

_Oi, Jim... – viu os olhos do mais velho encontrarem Jensen, que permanecia sentado. – Ah... Esse é o Jensen.

_Oi. – cumprimentou o loiro. – É um prazer conhecê-lo senhor.

_O prazer é meu, Jensen. – disse, sorrindo. – E me chame de Jim, por favor.

_Certo. – concordou.

Conversavam animados. West mais falante que qualquer outro dia, contava a Jim como conheceu o loiro, e tudo o que tinham feito até então, contou até mesmo que ele namorava o seu professor.

O loiro avermelhou-se imaginando se Jim seria preconceituoso, a ponto de pedir a Misha que afastasse o filho dele, não queria ficar longe do menino, porque tinha se afeiçoado muito a ele, mesmo o conhecendo a pouco mais de três dias.

_Ah, então você é o namorado do Mark!

_O senhor o conhecesse?

_Bem... Digamos que... Pra ser sincero, ele foi namorado do meu filho, mas não deu certo. – disse. – O que é uma pena, Mark é muito bem educado e honesto, mas eu fico feliz que ele tenha encontrado alguém como você.

_Obrigado. – sorriu sentindo-se mais a vontade agora.

_Vamos, Jim? – perguntou enquanto tateava os bolsos a procura da chave, mas antes que pudesse perguntar ao filho onde estava West estendeu pra ele o chaveiro. – Obrigado.

O loiro sorriu, tinha visto essa cena tantas vezes, mas nunca deixava de ser engraçada. A habilidade de Misha de perder as coisas era com certeza, algo que o menino já havia se acostumado.

Jensen observou Misha e Jim saírem, e antes que fosse fechar a porta, o moreno voltou e disse-lhe:

_Me desculpe, Jensen.

_Por quê? – perguntou com a voz falha, porque o moreno estava perto demais.

_Por ter te ofendido de alguma forma, ontem à noite. – respondeu. – Eu espero que me desculpe, eu não quero, de forma alguma fazê-lo se afastar de nós... Eu quero dizer, do West, sabe? Ele gosta muito de você e também eu não quero prejudicar sua relação com o professor Pellegrino.

_Tudo bem, Misha. Não me ofendeu, e não vai prejudicar eu ou o Mark. – respondeu e logo viu um sorriso diferente se apossar dos lábios do moreno, não era como se ele estivesse sorrindo espontaneamente, pensou que talvez tivesse dito algo que não devia.

_Vamos, Misha? – a voz de Jim ecoou pelo corredor, e o moreno virou-se na direção dele.

_Estou indo. – respondeu, e então sorriu mais uma vez para o loiro antes de correr em direção ao elevador que começara a se fechar.

Foram no carro de Jim, embora Misha insistisse em pegar o seu. Não demorou em chegarem à pequena cafeteria, que apesar de não ser muito conhecida era a preferida de Misha. Sentaram em uma mesa perto da janela, e antes que Misha pudesse pensar em como começaria o assunto, Jim pegou em sua mão e olhou fundo em seus olhos, deixando o moreno desconfortável, aqueles olhos pareciam ler sua alma.

_Eu sei sobre o que você quer conversar.

_Sabe? – perguntou, puxando a mão de repente.

_Está se sentindo culpado por estar se apaixonando de novo, e quer saber se eu acho que é errado você estar se apaixonado justamente pelo babá do seu filho. – disse convicto de sua teoria.

_Ele não é o babá. – disse, olhando para qualquer ponto que não fosse o homem em sua frente. – Ele é amigo do West.

_Misha, olhe pra mim... – Jim sorriu e pegou na mão do homem, o moreno obedeceu, encarando aquele senhor sábio, que ouvira por toda a sua vida. – Eu não acho que seja errado... Tudo tem uma razão para acontecer, talvez ele seja a pessoa que vai te fazer feliz de novo, meu amigo!

_Ele já tem um parceiro, Jim, e eu não saio com uma pessoa a mais de treze anos. Você acha que ele vai querer alguém que não sabe conversar? Alguém que é tão... Quebrado? – perguntou, vendo o olhar de Jim se fixar em algum ponto da mesa. – E também tem o West... Eu quero dizer... Ele pode até gostar do meu filho, mas ele tem o quê? Vinte e seis ou vinte e sete anos, não está preparado pra ficar com alguém que já tem um filho.

_Misha...

_Não importa o que você diga Jim, sabe que é verdade. É melhor ele ficar com o professor Pellegrino, assim ele vai construir a família que ele quiser.

_Misha você não...

_Jim, e se ele não quiser um filho? Já pensou nisso? Eu não vou abandonar o meu filho só porque estou apaixonado por ele...

_Ele nunca te pediria isso Misha! Será que não percebe o modo como ele te olha, como ele olha para West? – perguntou. – Por Deus, meu amigo, você está vendo tantos problemas, onde há apenas um...

_Um? O Pellegrino? – perguntou.

_Não. – Jim sorriu. – O seu medo, é o único problema.

Longe dali, Jensen corria atrás de West. O sol tinha começado a aparecer e o menino corria entre os brinquedos, o loiro o acompanhando. Sobre os olhares atentos de várias mulheres, eles jogavam bola com outras crianças, quando Mark viu que era o seu loiro que estava ali.

_Jens. – acenou se aproximando.

O loiro olhou na direção em que ouviu chamarem o seu nome, foi quando a bola bateu com força em sua cabeça e ele caiu. Mark correu ajoelhando-se ao lado do namorado. As crianças formaram um circulo em torno do loiro caído, e as mulheres que antes observavam foram até lá ver o que acontecera.

_Jens, está tudo bem? – Mark passava as mãos pelos cabelos, desesperado.

Jensen abriu os olhos e assustou-se ao ver tantas pessoas em volta de si, sentiu a cabeça latejar e colocou uma mão no lugar onde bola tinha acertado.

_Puxa... Conseguiram me acertar em cheio! – brincou, ainda sentindo a cabeça doer.

Algumas mulheres sorriram e Mark passou os dedos pelo rosto do loiro que olhou para o namorado, notando só agora que era ele quem estava ali, por um momento pensou ter ouvido Misha chamar seu nome.

Quando Jensen, Mark e West chegaram ao apartamento, Misha estava sentado, assistindo. Tinha conversado com Jim a tarde inteira e resolveu que contaria ao loiro o que estava sentindo, mas ao deparar-se com Mark e ele de mãos dadas na sua porta enquanto o filho entrava toda a coragem e vontade de falar sobre aquilo deixou o seu corpo instantaneamente.

_Boa noite, Sr. Collins. – Mark cumprimentou sempre gentil.

_Boa noite, professor. – respondeu. – Boa noite Jensen. – disse ao ver que o loiro não lhe dirigira a palavra.

Ficaram alguns minutos conversando, mas logo se despediram, Mark e Jensen encaminhando-se ao apartamento ao lado. Misha fechou a porta e afundou-se no sofá.

_Eu estou velho demais para competir com alguém como ele. – disse alto e não percebeu que o filho escutou.

_Pai...

_Ah... Você estava ai...

_Porque o senhor não foi ao encontro com aquela mulher do seu trabalho?

_O que? Como sabe que eu não...

_Ela ligou hoje, perguntando se estava tudo bem, e porque o senhor não tinha avisado que não ia... – respondeu. – O senhor não gosta dela?

_Não, eu... É difícil explicar. – disse olhando fundo nos olhos do filho.

_Eu entendo... – disse e aproximou-se do pai, beijando-lhe a face. – Durma bem, e não fique até tarde assistindo... Afeta a visão.

Misha sorriu e beijou a testa de West.

_Tudo bem, eu prometo.

West subiu as escadas e como já estava de pijama, subiu na cama e logo caiu no sono. O pai que estava no andar de baixo, dormiu esparramado no sofá, pensando que talvez ele devesse seguir em frente, e dessa vez comparecer ao encontro que marcaria com Katie.

_Jensen... – sussurrou para o vazio da sala.

No sonho o loiro segurava sua mão e dizia que tudo ficaria bem, que não importava o que acontecesse, sempre estaria ali para ele, e mesmo não sabendo o porquê, acreditava em cada palavra que saia da boca daquele anjo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mark enlaçou o quadril do loiro com as mãos, puxou-o mais para si e enfiou o nariz nos cabelos aloirados. Os raios de sol iluminavam parcialmente os corpos enroscados, mas o que aconteceu a seguir Mark nunca poderia esperar.

_Misha...

A voz rouca do loiro se fez ouvir no cômodo, ele gemeu baixinho e Mark se afastou, sentando no colchão macio, pensando que talvez aquilo fosse um pesadelo.

_Jensen? – chamou.

_Mish... – viu as bochechas do homem loiro afoguearem-se, e ainda de olhos fechados o loiro gemeu longamente, dando a entender que seu sonho não podia ser nada além de um sonho erótico.

Mark levantou, não acordou o outro. Enfiou-se embaixo do chuveiro, e deixou que a água gelada tirasse de si a voz de Jensen gemendo o nome de outro homem.

Saiu do apartamento antes que ele acordasse, deixou um bilhete dizendo que ligaria mais tarde, e de fato ligaria, quando estivesse mais calmo. Acima de tudo queria que o loiro fosse feliz, mas Misha estava enganado se pensava que Mark não iria lutar por Jensen.

Estava indo em direção ao elevador quando esta se abriu revelando a figura morena de olhos azuis.

_Bom dia. – cumprimentou, tentando ao máximo não demonstrar o quanto estava machucado por dentro.

_Bom dia, professor. – respondeu o outro.

O moreno passou por ele, indo pra casa, Mark apenas entrou no pequeno cubículo e apertou o botão para poder descer e ir embora. Misha abriu a porta e deu de cara com West lhe encarando, o garoto estava de pijama e segurava um sapo de pelúcia em uma das mãos.

_O que está fazendo acordado? São 9hrs00min ainda... – disse.

_Não consegui mais dormir. – respondeu.

Seguiu o pai até a cozinha e sentou-se em uma das banquetas. Misha tentou cortar algumas frutas para fazer vitamina, mas não conseguia fazer certo. West riu quando o pai, desajeitado, derrubou leite na camiseta.

_Droga!

_Pai, não pode xingar. – disse os olhos arregalados.

_Desculpe. – West sorriu e empurrou o pai para que ele fosse trocar de roupa. – Deixa que eu faço!

O moreno obedeceu, mas prometeu que faria as torradas, West concordou. Quando Misha desceu o filho falava ao telefone.

_Então ta, eu to esperando... – disse agora olhando o pai, que estava com uma camisa branca. – Ele disse que vai fazer torrada, vem rápido!

Misha ergueu uma sobrancelha e antes que pudesse perguntar com quem ele estava falando West apontou na direção da casa de Jensen, e o pai seguiu o dedo do filho, logo arregalando os olhos e pensando que talvez West gostasse de vê-lo atrapalhado, porque era como ele ficava na presença do loiro.

A campainha não demorou a tocar e o menino correu para atender. Jensen entrou na cozinha um tempo depois, a tempo de ver Misha tentando pegar a torrada que provavelmente estava quente demais para se pegar sem as luvas.

_Não vai conseguir pegá-la assim. – disse.

Misha levantou o olhar para o loiro e sentiu a garganta secar, o loiro estava com uma calça jeans justa e uma camisa verde, que na opinião do moreno, ressaltavam os braços do dele.

_Eu não sei se conseguiria pegá-las de qualquer jeito. – disse, logo sorrindo.

_West, vai colocar uma roupa, pode deixar que eu ajudo o seu pai. – o loiro deu uma piscadinha para o menino que subiu as escadas correndo.

Jensen virou-se para Misha e sentiu a face afoguear-se.

_Eu vi o Mark logo mais cedo... – comentou.

_Ah...

Chegou perto da torradeira e pegou as luvas que estavam ali ao lado. Misha observava o loiro pegar as torradas com cuidado e colocar no prato. Foi quando ele virou-se para entregar o prato a Misha que viu como eles estavam perto, podia sentir o hálito de menta do moreno soprar em seus lábios.

Fechou os olhos prevendo o que aconteceria, Misha colocou as mãos fortes no quadril do loiro, prensou-o de encontro ao balcão e Jensen sentiu uma das mãos dele apertar sua pele, por dentro da camisa, então colocou o prato com as torradas de lado.

_Mish... – gemeu baixinho e logo os lábios do moreno fecharam-se nos seus, o fazendo sentir as pernas amolecerem e o chão embaixo de si desaparecer.

Abriu os lábios para que a língua atrevida de Misha pudesse entrar e explorar sua boca. O gosto dele misturando-se ao seu, as línguas entrelaçando-se e os corpos moldando-se, encaixando-se perfeitamente. Era como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro.

As mãos do loiro foram parar na face do moreno, empurrava-se para frente buscando um contato maior como se apenas um beijo não fosse o suficiente. Misha levantou o loiro para que este se sentasse no balcão, o beijo começava a ficar mais urgente, as mãos de Misha apertavam as costas largas dele e Jensen ronronava baixinho.

O moreno pressionou-se entre as pernas do loiro que deixou um gemido mais alto escapar, enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás, Misha aproveitou para chupar-lhe o pescoço, mas logo voltou-se para a boca carnuda beijando-a com vontade.

_Pai? – soltaram-se ao ouvir a voz do menino ecoar pela cozinha. – O que estão fazendo? – perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

_West!

Misha afastou-se rapidamente do loiro, que assustado com a aparição repentina quase caiu do balcão que estava sentado. Desceu ao chão, as pernas ainda amolecidas lhe fazendo segurar firme na bancada.

_Pai... – West olhava de um para outro, os lábios avermelhados e inchados dos dois delatando o que estavam fazendo. – O senhor está namorando o Jens?

O moreno arregalou os olhos e Jensen sentiu a garganta secar.

_Não... Nós não estamos namorando. – foi Jensen quem respondeu.

Misha virou-se para o loiro e depois olhou o filho, confirmando o que o mais novo tinha dito.

_Então vocês não podiam se beijar... Eu quero dizer... Só namorados que beijam na boca.

Os dois homens não sabiam o que fazer.

_Ah não ser que... – West encarou o pai e sorriu ao perguntar. – O senhor está apaixonado pelo Jensen, pai?

Misha teve um acesso de tosse repentino e Jensen deu tapas leves em suas costas, West correu até eles e deu um pouco de vitamina para o pai, já que era o único liquido que estava ao seu alcance.

_Puxa está muito boa... – comentou, tentando descaradamente se esquivar do assunto. – Eu vou subir... Ah... Tudo bem? – e foi em direção a escada, mas antes que subisse o primeiro degrau a voz do filho fez com que se voltasse para encará-lo.

_O senhor não vai convidar o Jensen para sair?

_Ele tem namorado, West. – disse e subiu antes de escutar a resposta.

_Mas o senhor estava beijando ele. – e então seu olhar encontrou os do loiro que até aquele momento se mantinha parado no mesmo lugar. – Puxa Jens... Viu? O meu pai é como você e o professor Pellegrino!

_Não, West... Talvez o seu pai esteja apenas confuso. – respondeu e logo empurrou o prato com torradas para o menino.

Misha ainda não tinha saído do quarto, Jensen e West estavam na sala vendo o último show de Jon Bon Jovi quando o loiro perguntou algo que estava lhe incomodando.

_West... – chamou.

_Sim? – olhou para a face do loiro.

_Você... Não achou esquisito ver o seu pai me... Você sabe... Me...

_Beijando?

_É.

_Não... Se for você que vai fazer o meu pai feliz eu vou gostar, porque você é meu amigo e... Bom, sabe aquela vez que eu não sabia explicar como meu pai ficava quando via você? – o loiro acenou que sim, lembrando da conversa anterior que teve com o menino. – Então... É como se os olhos dele ficassem mais azuis e brilhantes, e quando ele sorri pra você... O sorriso dele alcança os olhos... Pode até não significar nada pra você, mas eu conheço meu pai e eu só o vi ficar assim perto da minha mãe e de mim.

_O que você quer dizer com isso?

_Quero dizer que meu pai gosta de você, ele está apaixonado. Só que ele é orgulhoso e medroso demais para admitir. – e sorriu se voltando para a tela onde Jon Bon Jovi começava a cantar outra música.

Jensen pensou que talvez West tivesse razão, mas ele não podia fingir que Misha era o único medroso ali. Sentiu as borboletas se alvoroçarem em seu estomago. Talvez aquela fosse a hora de falar com Mark, e explicar tudo o que vinha sentindo nessas duas últimas semanas.

Não estava apaixonado por Mark, mas isso até mesmo seu melhor amigo, Jared, tinha percebido.

Despediu-se de West, e ligou para o namorado assim que entrou em casa, pediu pra ele encontrá-lo mais tarde, e ouviu Mark responder que iria com uma animação fora do comum. Agradeceu internamente por ser domingo e por não precisar trabalhar, a conversa com Mark seria longa demais.

Estava sentado, completamente encolhido no enorme sofá quando ouviu a porta se abrir, não se levantou, sabia que ele tinha chegado, apenas aconchegou-se melhor e quando Mark chegou perto o bastante para lhe dar um pequeno beijo, desviou a face, deixando que Mark encostasse os lábios em sua bochecha.

O outro loiro suspirou e sentou ao seu lado, apoiou o cotovelo nos joelhos e segurou a cabeça entre as mãos. Ele sabia o que viria pela frente.

_Mark, eu...

_Eu sei... Eu notei. – disse sem deixar o outro acabar de falar. – Mas eu espero que você saiba que eu não vou deixar ele te roubar de mim assim.

Jensen arregalou os olhos.

_Eu não...

_Jensen... – encarou os olhos verdes. – Eu vou lutar por você. Eu sei que a gente pode dar certo... E você deve saber que o Misha nunca teve nenhum envolvimento com outro homem antes...

_Você não sabe, Mark...

_Talvez ele esteja apenas te usando para descobrir novos prazeres... E é claro que você vai se deixar levar por ele... – Jensen tinha os olhos marejados agora e o coração doía. – Até o dia em que ele achar uma mulher mais interessante que você, ou um outro homem!

Mark não media as palavras, machucava o loiro sem se importar, porque achava que a sua dor era maior. Jensen não merecia aquelas palavras, e sua mente lhe acusava constantemente, mas a sua boca não parava de falar.

_Saia da minha casa, Mark! – o loiro tinha se levantado e apontava a porta para o outro. – Agora!

_Boa noite, Jensen! – disse antes de tomar o caminho que lhe era apontado.

_Não é uma boa noite... – sussurrou para si mesmo no vazio. – Você conseguiu acabar com ela.

Afundou-se novamente no sofá. Sabia que tudo estava indo muito rápido, rápido demais, mas ele simplesmente não podia evitar, o seu corpo não obedecia aos seus comandos quando aquele moreno irresistível chegava perto demais.

Amaldiçoou-se por ser tão sensível. E se Mark estivesse certo? E se Misha quisesse somente experimentar e depois jogá-lo fora? Mesmo que West tivesse falado que o pai ficava com um brilho a mais no olhar, como poderia saber?

Misha não parecia o tipo de homem que enganava as pessoas, mas as aparências enganam, e também West era pequeno demais para que ele acreditasse nas palavras do menino, não que ele não merecesse algum crédito, afinal era filho de Misha e o conhecia melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa que tinha contato com o moreno.

Mesmo assim, não podia se deixar levar pelo brilho daqueles olhos, e nem pelo calor gostoso daqueles lábios.

_Oh meu Deus, me dá força! – disse para o cômodo vazio, olhando para cima.

Do lado de fora Mark seguia a pé para casa, no caminho ficava pensando que talvez devesse pedir desculpas, afinal não era assim que teria o loiro novamente. Não deixaria Misha tirá-lo de si, Jensen era seu e de mais ninguém.

Tirou um cigarro da cartela e acendeu com o isqueiro que o ex-namorado tinha lhe dado, nunca em toda sua vida tinha encontrado uma pessoa tão surpreendente como Jensen. O loiro parecia ser uma exceção em um mundo onde as pessoas eram fúteis, egoístas e prepotentes, sabia que o loiro era capaz de tudo para fazer a pessoa que amava ser feliz e realizada.

E ele mesmo já tinha chegado à conclusão de que, o que quer que estivesse acontecendo entre seu loiro e o Misha, não duraria muito tempo. Tinha absoluta certeza que o moreno não era o tipo de homem que ficaria com outro em uma relação séria, o natural de Misha era que ele ficasse com uma mulher.

Pelo menos era o que ele achava, mas não podia estar mais enganado.

Misha _era_ completamente heterossexual, gostava de mulheres, até alguns dias atrás não pensava que poderia sentir o que estava sentindo agora, quando via Jensen, outro homem, mas não se sentia menos homem por estar loucamente apaixonado por uma pessoa fisicamente igual a ele, sempre manteve fixa a idéia de que se apaixonava pelas qualidades e defeitos de suas parceiras, nunca por seus corpos, mesmo sabendo que todas as mulheres com quem tinha se relacionado, eram muito bonitas.

_Oh meu Deus... – sussurrou para si mesmo. – O que eu faço?

Não tinha nenhum problema em estar apaixonado por Jensen, o que o fazia questionar era o fato de estar sozinho tanto tempo. E se ele estivesse apenas carente? Jensen apareceu de um modo inesperado, foi amável com seu filho. Talvez só estivesse confundindo as coisas.

_Não. – respondeu ao próprio pensamento, ele era experiente demais pra saber que não se tratava de carência, sabia até mesmo que não se tratava de paixão, era algo mais forte, algo que estava dominando seu corpo e suas vontades.

Já era tarde, mas mesmo saiu e suspirou quando o ar gelado bateu em sua face, pegou um taxi e deu o endereço do bar que costumava freqüentar com a esposa, ou melhor, com a falecida esposa. No dia do encontro com Katie, preferiu beber sozinho ali, a ir encontrar a moça em um restaurante luxuoso, sentia-se mal por tê-la deixado esperando.

_Eu quero uma dose dupla! – disse ao se escorar no balcão.

_Sim, senhor Collins.

Ficou ali, pensando em tudo que tinha lhe acontecido, era mais de três horas, e ele teria que trabalhar ainda naquele dia. Levantou da banqueta e deu alguns passos vacilantes de encontro à porta, foi quando esbarrou na última pessoa que queria encontrar ali, ainda mais porque se encontrava meio bêbado, porque é o que acontece quando você perde a conta de quantos copos de uísque entornou.

_Misha?

Ela parecia surpresa, mas sorriu radiante para ele, os olhos azuis buscando os dele a todo o momento.

_Olá, Katie. – respondeu, fazendo menção de sair.

A mão pequenina que segurou seu ombro o fez voltar-se para encará-la.

_Você não parece capaz de se guiar para casa... Sozinho.

Ele sentiu o olhar dela percorrer seu corpo, e ficou constrangido.

_Eu... Vou pegar um taxi.

Tinha uma razão para ele não querer encontrar-se com ela, o fato de ficar a sós com aquela mulher lhe dava arrepios, mas de longe eram aqueles arrepios agradáveis, que sentia quando estava no mesmo cômodo de Jensen.

Repreendeu-se por pensar nele, quando nesse exato momento ele poderia estar em uma cama com o professor de seu filho.

_Não se incomode. – a voz dela soava como uma canção aos seus ouvidos, como se ela quisesse enfeitiçá-lo. – Eu posso levá-lo, eu também já estou indo embora.

_Você acabou de chegar, Katie. – disse ele.

_Eu não me importo de ir embora, se for para te deixar bem na sua casa. – ela retrucou. – Eu não vou conseguir dormir, vou ficar preocupada se você sair por essa porta, desacompanhado e desse jeito. – a voz dela ficava cada vez mais mansa.

_É... Você tem razão... Mas eu não quero estragar sua noite, por favor, não se incomode eu sei me cuidar. – disse e virou-se novamente saindo.

Tentava chamar um taxi a todo custo, mas nenhum daqueles malditos carros amarelos parecia vê-lo ali.

_Taxi!

A voz de Kate encheu seus ouvidos e enquanto desviava sua atenção para admirá-la sobre as luzes da estrada, um carro amarelo parou a frente de ambos. Ela sorriu ao notar que ele lhe olhava, meio embasbacado por ela conseguir aquilo tão facilmente.

_Eu tenho facilidade porque ando neles praticamente o dia inteiro, Mis.

O moreno levantou as sobrancelhas ao ouvir o nome ser diminuído, mas nada falou. Ela entrou no carro e o chamou.

_Vamos rachar. – disse com um sorriso que alcançava seus olhos.

_Tudo bem. – disse antes de enfiar-se no taxi.

O caminho inteiro foi marcado pelo silencio de ambos, nem mesmo uma palavra foi trocada. Depois de alguns minutos o taxi parou, mas Misha sabia que não era a sua parada, Katie sorriu e abriu à bolsa pegando algumas notas, Misha colocou a mão sobre a dela.

_Não. – ela olhou fundo em seus olhos. – Eu pago, Katie.

_Mas, eu...

_Eu pago. – sorriu. – Me deixe ser um cavalheiro, sim?

_Tudo bem, mas ainda assim eu te devo uma. – ela disse risonha.

O taxista olhava a movimentação no banco de trás com pouco caso, como se quisesse que a moça loira saísse logo, para que ele pudesse terminar aquilo e receber. Não foi surpresa para ele quando a moça, que ele sabia, chamava-se Katie, debruçou-se inteiramente sobre o moreno capturando seus lábios em um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Misha assustou-se ao sentir os lábios macios dela contra os seus, e não teve como não compará-lo ao beijo de Jensen. Os lábios dela eram macios e cheios, Katie o beijava com fúria e desejo, mas ainda que fosse bom, não sentia as mesmas sensações que o beijo do loiro lhe causara.

O beijo de Jensen era calmo, sôfrego, como se por toda a eternidade ele tivesse esperado para tocar seus lábios, como se os seus lábios tivessem sido feitos para beijar a boca de Jensen, pois era apenas com o loiro que ele sentia a boca encaixar-se perfeitamente.

Afastou-se dela, olhando para baixo, com vergonha de encará-la. Ela viu que tinha cometido um erro e arrumou a saia justa que vestia antes de sair do carro e acenar para ele, que agora sim tinha coragem de olhar em seus olhos.

_Boa noite, Misha. – mas não ouviu a resposta do moreno, o taxi logo arrancou, deixando-a sozinha para trás. Ela suspirou entrando no prédio que morava.

Demorou mais alguns minutos para ele finalmente chegar em casa, pagou o homem que tinha um ar malicioso agora, muito provavelmente pela cena que presenciara minutos atrás. Misha ignorou-o e entrou no edifício, ainda meio cambaleante.

O elevador não parecia estar se movimentando, parecia-lhe que já estava dentro daquele cubículo por uma eternidade. Suspirou quando as portas finalmente abriram-se no andar em que morava, saiu e parou em frente à porta de casa, logo tateando os bolsos a procura da chave, que ele sabia, devia estar perdida em algum dos bolsos.

Foi quando colocou a chave na fechadura que percebeu que a porta já estava aberta. Entrou desesperado, a lucidez voltando com uma velocidade espantosa. Correu até o quarto de West e viu a cama desarrumada, mas vazia.

_West! – chamou, mas não ouviu nada como resposta, sentiu o peito apertar e seus olhos começaram a arder. – West! – gritou. – Filho!

Foi ao banheiro, ao próprio quarto, à cozinha, revirou todos os cômodos da casa, mas o menino não se encontrava em nenhum deles.

_Jensen! – exclamou de súbito, correndo para a porta e saindo desesperado.

O loiro ria enquanto via o leão e a leoa brincarem na grande tela da sua TV. Ouviu batidas rápidas na porta e correu para atender. Olhou para o relógio e espantou-se, eram quase quatro da manhã, quem poderia ser a essa hora?

Abriu a porta e arregalou os olhos ao ver Misha a sua frente, os olhos marejados. O moreno aproximou-se dele e segurou sua face, sentiu o coração parar naquele momento, teria sorrido se não tivesse percebido o desespero e angustia no olhar azul.

_Jen... Você sabe onde está o West? Ele sumiu!

_Ele está aqui, acordou agora a pouco e me ligou, disse que você não estava em casa. – o loiro deu passagem para o outro. – Ele só não queria ficar sozinho, Misha.

O moreno agachou-se em frente ao filho que dormia no sofá, passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos do filho, a calma inundando seu coração.

_Eu nunca mais vou deixá-lo sozinho, filho me desculpe. – disse e depois se virou ao outro que de pé observava a cena. – Obrigado.

_Não se preocupe, Misha. – respondeu com um sorriso.

_Não... Por favor, me desculpe eu não deveria tê-lo deixado sozinho e você precisa trabalhar...

_Não foi nenhum incomodo, se é o que te preocupa. – sorriu genuinamente.

Misha levantou e parou em frente a ele, puxou o loiro para si, segurou-o firme em seus braços como se nada no mundo pudesse fazê-lo soltar de Jensen.

_Obrigado... – sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo a pele do loiro arrepiar-se. – Muito obrigado por ter entrado na nossa vida.

_Sou eu quem agradece. – retrucou, segurando a face de Misha com as duas mãos. – Por ter me deixado fazer parte da vida de vocês.

Então sentiu a boca de Misha colar-se na sua, e daquela vez ele não fugiu. Oh, não... Ele nunca mais fugiria dos braços daquele moreno.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos o sorriso estampou-se em seu rosto. Suspirou alto e pensou que talvez ele estivesse sonhando, se estivesse nunca mais queria acordar. Abriu os olhos e seu sorriso aumentou. O filho estava agachado em frente a sua cama, encarando-lhe com os olhos azuis fixamente nos seus.

_Oi, West... – disse ainda sem tirar o sorriso do rosto. – Bom dia.

O menino inclinou a cabeça para o lado, como se algum estranho estivesse ocupando o lugar de seu pai.

_Está tudo bem?

_Sim, está. – respondeu sentando-se na cama. – Por que não estaria?

O garoto ruivo olhou desconfiado para o pai, Misha assoviava uma música qualquer que West não saberia dizer qual era.

_Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não estou sabendo? – perguntou.

_Não... Quero dizer, nada.

West ergueu as sobrancelhas o máximo que pode.

_O senhor está mais esquisito hoje, está até assoviando, isso simplesmente é impossível de acontecer, então eu suponho que...

_Não aconteceu nada, West. Eu só... – sorriu mais ainda, enquanto levantava indo ao banheiro. – Eu só estou de bom humor.

_Aham. – disse, claramente desconfiado.

_Eu posso perguntar uma coisa? – Misha o olhava pelo reflexo do espelho.

_Claro, pai.

_Você gosta do Jens, né?

_Sim. – respondeu.

_E você se diverte quando está com ele, não estou certo?

_Está. – disse. – Por que o senhor não para de fazer rodeios? Me diz o que quer dizer, pai!

Misha sentiu as bochechas arderem, virou-se para o filho e encarou o menino que com os olhos azuis enormes esperava que o pai continuasse.

_Bom... Ele e o professor Pellegrino não estão mais juntos... – disse e esperou para ver a reação do pequeno, mas ele apenas acenou com a cabeça e fez um gesto para que ele continuasse. – Então... Como eles não estão mais juntos eu pensei que, talvez, eu pudesse convidá-lo para sair conosco, um dia desses, então... O que você acha?

_Ah...Ta bom.

_Só isso? Você não vai dizer mais nada? – foi a vez do mais velho levantar as sobrancelhas.

West deu de ombros.

_Devia ter chamado o Jens para sair logo que descobriu que gostava dele, pai.

_Mas eu não disse que gos...

_Aham, ta. – disse girando os olhos e o pai sorriu. – Eu vou tomar café, quer que eu faça torradas ou panquecas?

_Eu... Eu estava pensando em irmos tomar café na cafeteria Ferris, o que você acha?

O menino sorriu e concordou com a cabeça antes de correr para o quarto, terminado de se arrumar. Misha sorriu e olhou pra sua própria imagem no espelho. Olhou fundo nos olhos azuis que lhe encaravam, ele mesmo percebia um brilho ali, que há muito tempo tinha se apagado.

_Oi. – cumprimentou a si mesmo. – Eu acho que agora nós vamos conseguir não é mesmo? – o sorriso aumentou em sua face.

_Vamos, pai!

Misha desceu as escadas e West levantou as sobrancelhas ao ver que o pai estava mais arrimado e perfumado que o normal. Sorriu.

_O Jensen vai junto? – o moreno avermelhou, mas acenou com cabeça, concordando.

West correu pra porta, saindo em disparada para a casa do vizinho, que agora, era mais do que apenas um amigo. Parou em frente à porta, esperando pelo pai que ainda estava tentando fechar a porta da própria casa, o que era muito difícil, devido ao seu nível de nervosismo. O menino sorriu ao ver o pai derrubar a chave três vezes antes de finalmente conseguir o seu objetivo.

Misha sorriu, logo indo para o lado do filho, com a mão trêmula bateu na porta. West olhava risonho para o pai, que completamente nervoso, não conseguia se manter parado. Jensen não demorou a abrir a porta, e o menino viu o sorriso na face do pai, alcançar os olhos.

_Bom dia, Jensen. – cumprimentou baixinho.

O loiro chegou perto dele e deu um beijo em sua bochecha, West achou que o pai teria um enfarte, pois o vermelho que antes se concentrava apenas na bochecha, agora se espalhara pelo rosto do homem.

_Bom dia, Mish. – respondeu. – Oi, West.

O menino ruivo sentiu os braços do loiro rodearem seu corpo em uma abraço gostoso.

_Oi, Jens.

_Entrem, por favor. – disse o loiro, que parecia não conseguir se manter em seu corpo. – Eu só vou colocar uma camisa, eu já venho. – disse antes de sumir no quarto.

Misha dirigia enquanto Jensen e West conversavam animados, o menino no banco de trás remexia-se contando para o loiro sobre o episódio de algum desenho japonês que, provavelmente, o moreno não conhecia.

Sentiu quando uma felicidade tomou conta de seu peito, como se tudo aquilo fosse um sonho muito bom, do qual ele não queria acordar nunca mais. Começou a rir, atraindo a atenção dos dois passageiros, que mesmo sem saber o porquê do riso repentino, deixaram-se contagiar por aquele clima gostoso de amor e paz.

West ria no banco de trás, olhou para cima, sorrindo ainda mais e fechou os olhos. Misha viu pelo retrovisor o filho mexendo os lábios, mas nenhum som saia de seus lábios, desviou então seus olhos para o loiro, o coração batendo descompassado enquanto o via jogar a cabeça para trás rindo.

Voltou sua atenção para a estrada, mas nada no mundo conseguiria tirar aquela felicidade que tomava conta de seu corpo, de sua existência, cada vez mais.

"__Mãe... Onde quer que a senhora esteja... Obrigado, muito obrigado por colocar o Jens na nossa vida... Eu te amo, e sinto a sua falta."_, foi o que West disse, mas ninguém conseguiu ouvir.

Misha parou o carro em frente à cafeteria, West sorriu ao ver o letreiro com o nome da esposa de Jim Beaver. Abriu a porta do carro e saiu correndo em direção ao estabelecimento.

_Sam! – o menino gritou enquanto corria até o balcão, a mulher sorriu grande ao ver o ruivo ali, com olhos grandes e azuis lhe pedindo um abraço. Agarrou-se ao menino, apertando-o, mesmo que não tivessem ficado tanto tempo sem se ver.

Misha sorriu, entrando no estabelecimento com Jensen ao seu lado.

_Oh, Misha! – a mulher agora, vinha na direção do moreno, abraçou-o forte, quase o fazendo perder o ar. – Quanto tempo!

_Pois é... Faz algum tempo mesmo, Samantha. – ele concordou passando as mãos pelo cabelo, Jensen o olhava, se encantando com os gestos do moreno. – Esse é o Jensen. – virou-se para apresentar o loiro, o sorriso no rosto de ambos delatando o quanto estavam apaixonados.

_É um prazer conhecê-lo querido. – disse ela, logo abraçando o loiro também.

_O prazer é todo meu. – sorriu, logo sentindo as bochechas avermelharem. Misha tinha pegado em sua mão, entrelaçando a própria mão na sua. Olhou para o moreno, que apenas sorriu.

_Eu não quero ter medo de amar você. – disse simplesmente, ganhando do loiro um sorriso apaixonado.

West já estava sentado em uma das mesas, tomava um copo de vitamina, enquanto observava o pai, mas seus olhos arregalaram-se ao ver o professor de artes entrar. Levantou-se rápido e foi para o lado do pai, sentindo uma sensação estranha apertar seu peito.

_Pai, eu quero ir... – não terminou de falar.

_Olá. – Mark, estava muito bem vestido, e cumprimentou-os com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Misha viu o olhar de fascínio que ele lançou para Jensen e fechou o semblante, não deixaria o professor, roubar parte de sua felicidade, não agora que se sentia tão completo. Faria o possível e o impossível para não se sentir vazio novamente.

_Oi. – respondeu, mas o tom de sua voz não expressava simpatia, muito pelo contrário.

_Olá, Mark. – Jensen não sabia como agir, quando olhava para o rosto bonito do professor lembrava-se das palavras duras que tinha ouvido, no último encontro que tiveram.

_Jensen... Eu quero me desculpar pelo modo como tudo acabou... Eu espero que me perdoe. Você não merecia ouvir todas aquelas barbaridades que eu disse – e ele parecia tão sincero que o loiro apenas sorriu pequeno e concordou com a cabeça. – Eu espero que agente possa ser amigo, daqui por diante.

_Está tudo bem, Mark... – o loiro sorriu.

_Que bom... – sorriu também e pegou o pedido que tinha feito, que Jensen sabia ser café preto, sem açúcar. – Tchau, e eu vejo você em... – olhou o relógio de pulso. – Vinte e cinco minutos. – e sorriu para West, saindo porta afora, logo desmanchando a mascara de falso contentamento.

Os três sentaram-se, aproveitando o café da manhã, mas Misha não conseguia tirar da cabeça o fato do professor ter aceitado tão rápido o rompimento com o loiro.

Deixaram West no colégio, e Misha insistiu para levar o loiro ao trabalho. Logo pararam em frente à loja de musica e o moreno encarou o letreiro, que dizia que já estava aberta.

Ainda dentro do carro Jensen tocou de leve a mão de Misha e o moreno voltou seus olhos azuis para ele. Sorriram um para o outro, o moreno não acreditava que alguém podia ser tão feliz quanto ele.

Colocou uma das mãos na face de Jensen, que passou a língua pelos lábios ao ver que o moreno encarava sua boca. Misha sentiu o coração descompassar no peito e aproximou-se dele, fechou os olhos sendo acompanhado pelo loiro.

Os lábios carnudos do loiro colaram-se nos do outro e logo o moreno deu passagem para que aprofundasse o beijo. Sentia a língua dele enroscar-se na sua, sentia o gosto dele tomar conta de sua boca, afastarem-se minimamente em bisca de ar, e Jensen encarou os olhos azuis.

_Eu sei que não faz muito tempo que a gente se conhece, mas... Meu Deus, você não sai da minha cabeça. – viu o sorriso do moreno se ampliar e sentiu os lábios dele roçarem os seus em uma caricia. – Eu gosto tanto de você que meu coração parece que vai explodir quando eu te vejo, quando eu te toco. – passou o dedo pelos lábios rachados do homem, contornando o desenho daquela boca que foi feita para beijá-lo.

_Eu me sinto da mesma forma, Jensen... Eu quero ficar com você pra sempre. – e as palavras de Misha entravam nele como promessas, que ele sabia que seriam cumpridas.

O moreno entrelaçou suas mãos com as dele e sorriu, olhando-as.

_Elas se encaixam perfeitamente... – disse sem pensar e o loiro sorriu, era o que ele achava também.

Beijaram-se longamente e então o loiro saiu do carro, despedindo-se do moreno, mas nem ao menos tinha alcançado a porta quando sentiu mãos fortes segurarem seu quadril fazendo-o virar o corpo completamente. Sentiu o gosto doce da boca de Misha invadir seus sentidos e sorriu enquanto beijava o moreno, que o segurava fortemente nos braços, não querendo deixá-lo ir.

_Você me faz agir como um adolescente apaixonado. – disse depois que se afastou do loiro.

Jensen jogou a cabeça para trás gargalhando.

_Você quer jantar comigo hoje? – convidou.

_Eu adoraria. – sorriu, logo completando. – Eu espero que não fique chateado se apenas eu aparecer.

_West não vai?

_Ele vai dormir na casa de um colega. – sorriu.

Jensen sorriu também, as bochechas avermelhando-se. Misha roubou-lhe mais um beijo e então se foi, e o loiro pensou que só não queria estar sonhando.

Entrou na loja cantarolando uma música qualquer e Jared arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver o amigo passar por ele e nem ao menos cumprimentá-lo.

_Oi, pra você também. – disse, revirando os olhos, mas sorriu.

Jared conhecia Jensen desde sempre, não tinha um aspecto do loiro que ele não conhecesse, e assim que o loiro entrou na loja ele percebeu, dessa vez o amigo estava apaixonado de verdade, ele só esperava que pelo menos, a pessoa merecesse.

Foi com os olhos arregalados que, às 17hrs21min da tarde, ele viu Misha estacionar o carro na frente da loja. Estava terminando de fechar o caixa quando o moreno entrou inundando o ar com aquele perfume que o deixava louco.

Misha parou em frente a uma das estantes. Pegou um CD qualquer e se dirigiu a bancada de onde Jensen o olhava com a respiração falha. O moreno sorriu, a gengiva aparecendo. O sorriso chegava aos seus olhos e Jensen sorriu ao sentir a felicidade dele inundar seu próprio corpo.

_Eu quero esse. – disse o moreno entregando o CD ao loiro.

_Eu não acho que esse faça seu estilo, senhor.

O loiro mostrou a capa do CD ao moreno, que levantou as sobrancelhas ao ver a mulher loira com uma pintura esquisita no rosto.

_Na verdade... – Misha aproximou-se um pouco mais do balcão, e sussurrou como se fosse um segredo. – Eu só queria levar você pra jantar, foi o melhor jeito que eu consegui pensar, para me aproximar de você. – ele falava sério, Jensen gargalhou, o moreno se deliciando com o som rouco da risada dele.

Jared varria um dos corredores e olhava de longe os dois homens, que claramente se divertiam na companhia um do outro, mas logo voltou ao seu trabalho. Jensen assoviou, e ele se virou na direção do amigo.

_Fecha pra mim? – o loiro perguntou e ele acenou com a cabeça, logo pegando chave que o amigo tinha jogado para ele.

Sorriu ao ver o amigo enlaçar as mãos com as do outro homem, e mesmo que Jensen dissesse que já era grande o suficiente para fazer suas escolhas, ele não podia deixar de ficar com um pouco de receio. Deu de ombros para o próprio pensamente, o que quer que acontecesse, ele sempre estaria ali para o loiro, eram amigos, eram companheiros... Mas acima de tudo eram irmãos.

Jensen sorria grande ao entrar na casa de Misha.

_Nós vamos sair? – perguntou, não conseguindo conter a ansiedade.

Misha sorriu.

_Não, na verdade... Eu estava pensando em fazer a minha especialidade para você. – disse.

_Você não cozinha, Mish! – retrucou sorrindo para o namorado.

_Você é quem pensa. – disse o moreno, tirando o paletó e arregaçando a manga da camisa.

Jensen sorriu ao vê-lo colocar um avental e colocar alguns ingredientes no balcão, que ficava perto do fogão e da torradeira,

_Então ta. – disse sentando em uma das banquetas. – Qual sua especialidade?

_Na verdade eu estou desesperadamente tentando te impressionar, mas eu vou tentar fazer uma macarronada. – disse pegando uma panela.

Jensen sorriu, encantado com as atitudes do outro.

_Você está conseguindo... – disse dando a volta na bancada e parando em frente ao moreno que sorria para os enormes olhos verdes do loiro.

_Você é tão lindo, Jen. – disse acariciando-lhe a face.

_Você que é lindo, Mish. – retrucou depositando nos lábios do moreno toda a força de seu sentimento.

Conversaram animados durante todo jantar, identificaram-se em muitos aspectos, discordavam em mais ainda, mas não conseguiam parar de se encantarem, um pelo outro. Quando o jantar acabou, Jensen lavou a louça e Misha enxugou, sempre falando sobre assuntos variados.

Misha apagou a luz da cozinha, Jensen já o esperava no sofá, mas só se escutava a TV que estava ligada. O moreno juntou-se a ele, e o loiro aconchegou-se em seus braços. Jensen fechou os olhos ao sentir as mãos morenas passeando em seu cabelo, e não pode evitar um arrepio que cortou sua espinha.

Deitou a cabeça na coxa do moreno, e mesmo que o cômodo estivesse parcialmente escuro podia ver com exatidão o rosto de Misha, banhado em cores pelo reflexo do objeto. As mãos dele ainda acariciando-lhe os fios loiros.

O moreno desviou sua atenção do filme para olhá-lo, o loiro tinha um sorriso bonito no rosto, e sem poder evitar abaixou a cabeça para encontrar os lábios carnudos.

Jensen deliciava-se com a boca do moreno movimentando demoradamente sobre a sua, desesperado por mais contato, levantou-se, ainda sem quebrar o beijo e passou as pernas pela lateral do corpo moreno. As mãos fortes seguraram-lhe o quadril e ele gemeu baixinho dentro da boca do outro.

Jensen pensou que poderia entrar em combustão espontânea porque o calor que alastrou-se por seu corpo o fazia perder o ar e a capacidade de raciocinar.

_O meu Deus... – sussurrou quando o moreno abocanhou seu pescoço. Chupando a pele, deixando-a instantaneamente avermelhada. – Eu quero você, Mish... – pediu sôfrego.

Misha sentiu o coração acelerar.

_Eu também quero você, Jens. – disse ele e sua voz não passava nada além de puro e complexo amor.

Jensen segurou-se nos ombros largos do moreno, que se levantou com o loiro nos braços e subiu em direção ao quarto. Misha abriu a porta com um dos pés, caminhou até a cama e deitou o loiro com cuidado.

Beijou-lhe os lábios com paixão e antes que pudesse pensar em tirar alguma peça de roupa do corpo alheio, sentiu as mãos rápidas de Jensen desabotoar a camisa social que usava. Tentava a todo custo livrar-se da camisa dele, mas não tinha tanta prática. O loiro sentou-se e arrancou a própria roupa, jogando-a em um canto qualquer do quarto, onde a camisa de Misha já tinha sido descartada.

_Você é lindo... – sussurrou entorpecido, o corpo em chamas. – Você é lindo...

Misha espalhava beijos pelo peito descoberto do outro, beijou-lhe toda a extensão do tronco, não tinha um pedaço de Jensen que ele não quisesse conhecer e deixar sua marca.

Sentiu as mãos de Jensen acariciar-lhe o pênis por cima do tecido liso, e gemeu, notando apenas naquele momento o quanto estava duro. O loiro sorriu malicioso e antes que Misha pudesse ter qualquer reação, o mais novo abaixou-lhe a calça, e encarou a boxer azul marinho que ele usava.

Ergueu o olhar para o moreno que agora em pé ao lado da cama olhava em sua direção, a respiração alterada. Depositou as mãos no quadril do outro, passou os dedos pelo elástico da cueca e viu o moreno tentar controlar a respiração, a cueca com alguns resquícios de pré-gozo.

_Misha...

_O que? – a voz do moreno era falha.

_Eu não quero que você se prenda...

Misha suspirou quando as mãos dele acariciavam-lhe o membro, ainda dentro da cueca.

_O que quer... Dizer? – perguntou fechando os olhos, e deliciando-se com aquela sensação.

_Eu quero te ouvir gemer... Eu quero te ouvir gritar... – a voz de Jensen era rouca e sensual. – Eu quero ver você perder o controle. – e abaixou a cueca com um puxão ao terminar de falar, logo vendo o pênis ereto apontando para seu rosto, sorriu de lado.

Abocanhou-o de uma só vez, e foi quando Misha gritou, sentindo a língua quente dele deslizar por todo seu pênis.

_Oh, meu Deus! – gritou quando Jensen agarrou sei quadril com as mãos fortes e começou um ritmo mais rápido, o fazendo enlouquecer. – Jens!

Misha o fez afastar-se e o loiro encarou a face dele com uma interrogação.

_Eu quero gozar dentro de você... – respondeu a pergunta muda, e Jensen sentiu o mesmo arrepio de antes, voltar, agora com mais força, aquela voz rouca fazendo todos os seus pelos se eriçarem.

Abriu a braguilha da própria calça, mas antes que pudesse puxá-la para baixo, as mãos de Misha tomaram o lugar das suas e escorregou o tecido jeans pelas pernas esguias, logo tirando a boxer vermelha que o loiro usava.

Jensen estava tão duro quanto ele, não pode deixar de notar, e mesmo que nunca tivesse feito aquilo, beijou o abdômen do loiro, desceu as mãos pelo meio de suas coxas e deu pequenas arranhadas com as unhas, lentamente fazendo o loiro jogar a cabeça pra trás e apreciar aqueles espasmos de prazer que agora percorriam todo o corpo.

Jensen ofegou quando sentiu a língua dele lamber timidamente a ponta de seu membro, ofegou alto, logo o moreno lhe abocanhava, assim como tinha feito antes com o mesmo. Não o deixou continuar por muito tempo, se Misha continuasse Jensen iria ter um orgasmo maravilhoso, mas ele queria ter esse orgasmo com o moreno lhe preenchendo e estocando-lhe o interior.

_Eu quero você dentro de mim, Misha. – disse a voz falha e entrecortada.

Misha entendeu e se posicionou em cima do loiro, beijando seus lábios com paixão. Jensen pegou dois dedos da mão morena e interrompeu o beijo, logo substituindo a língua de Misha pelos dedos cumpridos.

_Coloca em mim... – disse e o moreno obedeceu.

Tocou-lhe a entrada e viu o loiro jogar a cabeça pra trás quando ele entrou com os dedos, devagar começou a tirar e colocar, logo aumentando o ritmo, preparando-o para algo muito maior.

_Misha eu quero você... – sussurrou com certa dificuldade. – Eu preciso de você.

E logo que terminou de falar, sentiu o pênis do moreno pedir passagem. Misha empurrava-se para dentro dele com dificuldade, o loiro era apertado demais, mas logo conseguiu deslizar inteiro para dentro dele.

Esperou um pouco antes de começar a se mover, mas quando o loiro começou a ir em seu encontro pedindo por mais, estocou com mais força, aumentando o ritmo alucinadamente. Jensen gemia, como se fosse a única coisa que ele podia fazer, e de fato era.

Não demorou a atingirem o orgasmo, e ele veio tão forte e avassalador que os corpos tremiam, beirando a convulsão. Misha retirou-se de dentro dele e sorriu, puxando o seu loiro para mais perto, fazendo-o se aconchegar em seu peito, mas dormiu antes que pudesse ouvir o loiro dizer que o amava.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Já tinham se passado um mês que estavam juntos, e nada no mundo poderia expressar a felicidade que sentiam em estar tão completos um com o outro. West mais do que feliz não se agüentava no próprio corpo, Jensen fazia seu pai feliz e ele nunca tinha visto o moreno tão bem como ele estava agora.

Chegou em casa e jogou-se no sofá, ligou a TV, mas não prestou atenção ai que o objeto dizia. Sua mente vagava pelas tantas vezes que o professor Pellegrino tinha esbarrado neles, por coincidência.

Não acreditava mais naquele homem, talvez se ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa para afastá-lo de Jensen... Mas não podia fazer nada, porque agora, mesmo que Misha tivesse falado muitas vezes ao loiro, Jensen continuava amigo de Mark, mas qualquer podia ver que não era a posição de amigo que o professor queria.

Resolver ir até a cozinha, a garganta seca pedia por algum liquido qualquer um que fosse. Abriu a geladeira e sorriu ao ver uma jarra com um conteúdo laranja, sorriu ao ver o papel grudado no vidro do recipiente.

_Jensen... – sorriu balançando a cabeça ao terminar de ler.

Típico dele, deixar comida e suco naturais para o menino. Até parecia um pai coruja, porque era o que Jensen tinha se tornado pra ele. Saiu de seus devaneios quando escutou batidas na porta.

_Pois não, eu posso... – não terminou de falar ao ver o grande buque de rosas vermelhas, tinha um cartão com o nome de Jensen, e por Deus ele conhecia aquela letra, precisava esconder aquilo antes que o pai chegasse, mas onde esconderia? Aquilo parecia mais uma arvore do que um buquê!

Olhou o molho de chaves penduradas e arregalou os olhos, tinha esquecido que Jensen não tinha dormido ali a noite passada, então a chave do apartamento dele não estava lá pendurada.

Perguntou-se o porquê de Mark ter enviado um buque para Jensen, na casa deles, mas era obvio o bastante que ele queria fazer ciúmes para Misha. Pegou o enorme pacote e correu escada acima e jogou o buque embaixo da própria cama.

_West!

O menino se assustou ao ouvir o pai chamar, mas logo correu para baixo.

_Oi, pai! – jogou-se nos braços do mais velho apertando-o contra si. – Cadê o Jen? – perguntou vendo que o loiro não estava atrás do pai.

Misha deu uma risada e apontou na direção do apartamento do loiro.

_Será que eu posso ir lá falar com ele?

_Claro, e manda um beijo pra ele, é que eu vou precisar trabalhar, não terminei alguns relatórios, o escritório estava saturado de papeis hoje. – disse antes de sumir pela escada que levava ao quarto com uma xícara de café na mão.

West subiu as escadas também, e sem que o pai notasse pegou as rosas e saiu em direção ao apartamento do loiro.

_Jens! – chamou e logo o homem abriu a porta, com uma toalha enrolada no quadril e outra na cabeça, que West achou estranho, afinal, Jensen cortava os fios loiros em estilo militar, não tinha muito cabelo então. – O professor deixou isso aqui lá em casa. – disse estendo as rosas, que já estavam caídas e algumas quebradas. – Oh, me desculpe, eu tive que jogá-las embaixo da cama pro meu pai não ver. – disse, mesmo que não se sentisse arrependido ou culpado pelas rosas estarem daquele modo.

_Está tudo bem, West. – Jensen sorriu para ele. – Não tem problema, entra.

Eram 19hrs quando Misha bateu na porta do namorado, o loiro foi atendê-lo e não pode deixar de notar como o moreno ficava sexy de óculos, enquanto segurava alguns papéis nas mãos. Misha olhou pra ele por cima dos óculos e sorriu mostrando a gengiva.

_Ah... Tem um garoto chamando o West, ele disse que é algo como o trabalho de Geografia, ou sei lá... Eu não prestei muito atenção. – sussurrou a última parte e o loiro sorriu.

_West! – foi Jensen que chamou e logo o menino veio. – Você tem algum trabalho de Geografia para fazer?

West colocou a mão na testa e passou correndo pelos dois, dizendo que depois ou amanhã o pai de Jason, o amigo dele, o traria de volta. Misha com as sobrancelhas levantadas disse que tudo bem, e acenou para o filho que sumia com Jason para dentro do elevador.

_Eles crescem tão rápido! – brincou ainda encarando a porta do elevador que se fechava.

Jensen sorriu, e quando Misha voltou-se para ele viu o loiro o encarando de cima abaixo. Olhou para si mesmo, estava com uma calça jeans escura, uma camisa branca, estava descalço e de óculos, isso sem falar nos papéis que segurava.

Estava parecendo um nerd, totalmente parecido com o que algum dia fora, quando freqüentava a faculdade. Riu de si mesmo, mas parou assim que viu o loiro passar a língua pelos lábios. Oh meu Deus, ele sabia o que aquilo significava!

Jensen não demorou a puxá-lo para dentro, empurrou-o de encontro ao balcão que ficava próximo a porta e Misha soltou um suspiro alto. O loiro sorriu para ele enquanto abaixava-se lentamente.

_Sabe... – comentou encarando os olhos enevoados de Misha, através dos óculos. – Eu acho que você faz isso de propósito...

_O q-quê...? – a boca entreaberta deixou escapar as palavras fracas que ele se esforçou para conseguir formar.

Jensen puxou a camisa dele para cima, beijou o peitoral e foi descendo pela barriga, fazendo um rastro leve de saliva, Misha jogou a cabeça para trás o coração descompassado e a respiração ofegante, enquanto esperava a resposta.

_Isso... – disse o loiro abrindo o zíper devagar, os olhos de Misha cravado em suas ações. – Vir até minha casa...

_Mas... – ofegou forte quando a calça parou em seus joelhos. – Mas, eu... Eu sempre venho... – o loiro passou as unhas curtas pelas coxas peladas. – Aqui.

_É... Você sempre vem mesmo... – disse, e então passou a língua pela extensão do membro de Misha, ainda coberto pela box branca.

O moreno gemeu alto, as mãos seguravam fortemente o balcão e ele jogou a cabeça para trás mais uma vez, estava tão duro que se Jensen não terminasse logo com aquilo ele mesmo faria.

Sentiu as mãos fortes apertarem-lhe o quadril, os dedos puxaram devagar o elástico da cueca que logo cedeu escorregando pelas pernas torneadas encontrando a calça, que agora estava no tornozelo.

_Jens... – o nome do loiro lhe escapou da boca quando este lhe beijou abaixo do umbigo, o mais novo estava de joelhos, ainda completamente vestido.

Misha abriu os olhos, desapontado quando o loiro afastou-se dele. Jensen riu da cara de frustração que o moreno fazia.

_Eu já volto... – disse jogando um beijinho para ele antes de sumir no quarto.

Misha suspirou e riu sozinho. Tirou toda a calça junto com a cueca e caminhou para o quarto, não agüentaria esperar o loiro voltar, iria fazê-lo seu naquele instante, precisava fazê-lo seu, necessitava entrar naquele corpo e se sentir acolhido por ele. Queria sentir Jensen, queria fazê-lo urrar o seu nome, porque tudo o que precisava agora era de Jensen.

Entrou no quarto, procurando pelo namorado, completamente nu, entrou no banheiro que tinha lá, mas o loiro parecia ter sumido daquela casa.

_Jens? – chamou. – Onde você... Que diabos? – gritou quando sentiu algo empurrar-lhe para a cama.

Jensen estava por cima dele, estava esticado na cama com os braços abertos, com o loiro sentado em cima de sua barriga, e esse loiro tinha um sorriso muito sacana no rosto. Deixou a cabeça afundar no travesseiro macio enquanto aquela boca sugava a sua com desespero.

As mãos do loiro passeavam por seus braços, e não foi esforço algum levá-los até a cabeceira da grande cama. O loiro sorria durante o beijo, mas Misha só percebeu que tinha algo errado quando escutou um clic metálico e algo prendeu seus pulsos.

_Mas... Que porra é essa Jensen? – o olhar do moreno estava furioso, mas o loiro apenas gargalhou.

_Você vai gostar... Não se preocupe, eu vou fazer com você o que eu quiser... Você é todo meu Misha. – e o sorriso aumentou em sua face.

O moreno estava pronto para mandá-lo parar com aquela brincadeira de mau-gosto quando o loiro passou a língua por seu peitoral, chupando um de seus mamilos enquanto acariciava o outro com os dedos, mordeu de leve enquanto a língua ainda brincava com a auréola rosada.

Misha contorceu-se embaixo dele, sentindo a língua de Jensen caminhar para baixo, chegando em seu umbigo e umedecendo-o com a saliva. Olhou para baixo com dificuldade, o loiro lhe encarava com os grandes olhos verdes.

_Sabe, Misha... – comentou enquanto, de quatro em cima dele, enquanto pegava-lhe o pênis em uma das mãos o acariciando. – Desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, eu nunca pensei que você fosse o tipo de cara que se deixasse dominar...

Misha ouvia atentamente as palavras dele, mas não podia evitar gemer ao sentiu seu sexo crescendo pela constante masturbação.

_Dominar? – sussurrou meio grogue pela sensação que se alastrava em seu corpo.

_É... – disse dessa vez em seu ouvido.

O moreno jogou a cabeça pra trás sentindo um arrepio lhe cortar a espinha, por Deus, a voz de Jensen o estava enlouquecendo.

_Jens... – sussurrou.

Jensen sorriu, queria o moreno, mas queria que ele implorasse para fazê-lo seu. Continuou distribuindo beijos pelo corpo do moreno até chegar onde queria. Abocanhou o pênis do outro, chupava-lhe com vontade e Misha não duvidou, que se quisesse o loiro podia sugar-lhe a alma.

_Eu quero você, Misha. – disse rouco de desejo quando sentiu o pré-gozo do moreno em sua boca. – Me deixa ter você?

_Tudo o que você quiser Jens, tudo o que você quiser meu amor! – respondeu. – Mas eu quero poder tocar em você... – disse olhando para cima onde os pulsos estavam algemados na cabeceira da cama.

Jensen sorriu para ele.

_Claro. – disse pegando a chave e libertando o companheiro.

Beijaram-se avidamente, Misha segurando-lhe a face para que o loiro não desgrudasse dele, mesmo essa não sendo a intenção do loiro, tinha dito a si mesmo que nunca mais fugiria das mãos daquele moreno envolvente.

Jensen mordeu de leve o lábio do outro, fazendo um gemido manhoso escapar dele. Envolveu suas mãos no quadril do homem que agora pedia para que ele o fizesse seu.

_Eu quero você Jens... – sussurrou no ouvido do amado. – Eu preciso que você me faça seu.

_Eu prometo que vou ter o máximo de cuidado com você, meu amor. – disse. – Mas ainda assim isso vai doer, Mish...

Misha sorriu abraçando-o.

_Eu vou ficar bem... – disse olhando em seus olhos. – Porque é você... Eu sempre fico bem com você.

_Eu te amo, Misha. – disse pegando o lubrificante e espalhando no orifício apertado do moreno.

_Eu te amo, Jens... – disse e fechou os olhos.

Jensen o invadiu com um dedo, fazia movimentos repetitivos com o máximo de cuidado, tudo o que não queria era machucá-lo. Logo o moreno não se contorcia mais de desconforto, a dor de estar sendo aberto estava cedendo e dando lugar a um prazer, que apenas o único dedo que o loiro usava, não podia suprir.

_Eu... Preciso de... Mais! – sussurrou ofegante demais.

Jensen assentiu. Esparramou lubrificante no próprio pênis, tentando ao máximo não causar nenhuma dor ao moreno, que ali, deitado em sua cama, pedia por ele.

Posicionou-se e se empurrou devagar demais para dentro dele, viu Misha cerrar os dentes e apertar os olhos com força. Sabia o quanto doía, mas tinha certeza que podia fazê-lo esquecer esse incomodo primário, o faria gritar de loucura por tê-lo dentro de seu corpo.

_Eu te amo... – beijou-lhe os lábios. – Você é lindo... – disse ofegante, enquanto entrava nele um pouco mais.

_E-eu... Te amo também, Jens... – disse, sentindo o loiro completar-se dentro dele.

Jensen não se moveu, por mais que sua vontade e sua mente lhe mandassem começar a se movimentar como um animal, ficou lá, parado dentro dele, enquanto via o moreno começar a acostumar-se com a invasão.

Misha abriu os olhos depois de um tempo, e sorriu para os olhos verdes que lhe encaravam com uma preocupação visível. Beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz, e então desceu para sua boca, tomando-a em um beijo voraz, cheio de paixão e desejo.

_Vai, Jens... – disse.

O loiro pensou que só com uma estocada chegaria ao orgasmo, porque Misha era deliciosamente quente e apertado, sentia-se sendo esmagado por ele, e agradeceu por não gozar como um adolescente na primeira transa.

Começou a movimentar-se devagar, o moreno ainda fazia algumas caretas de dor, mas elas logo sumiram completamente, quando sentiu Jensen acertar em um ponto que lhe fazia ver estrelas,

_Jens! – gritou alto, tombando a cabeça para trás.

Misha enlaçou as pernas no quadril do loiro que agora se movimentava vigorosamente, entrando e saindo dele com força e rapidez. Misha gritava e logo seu gozo explodiu no próprio abdômen. Percebeu que foi capaz de chegar ao seu melhor orgasmo sem nem mesmo ser tocado por Jensen, porque tudo o que o loiro estava fazendo era estocá-lo forte e rápido.

_Oh meu Deus! – uma nova onda de sensações atingiu seu corpo fazendo-o derramar-se mais uma vez, enquanto sentia o loiro lhe inundar, o liquido quente escorrendo para fora de seu corpo, enquanto Jensen se retirava dele.

_Eu te amo. – disse o loiro deitando ao seu lado e puxando-o para si.

Misha bocejou, o cansaço tomando conta de seu corpo humano.

_Eu te amo, também. – respondeu logo caindo no sono.

Acordou as 2hrs da manhã para tomar um copo de água, estranhou quando olhou para o lado procurando o corpo moreno e não o encontrou, será que Misha tinha resolvido ir embora? Será que tinha feito algo errado?

Levantou-se às pressas e vestiu uma cueca branca que estava em cima do abajur, era a cueca de Misha. Saiu do quarto, logo passando pela sala para chegar à cozinha. Assustou-se ao ver o moreno sentado olhando um maço de rosas vermelhas todas destruídas que estavam em cima da mesa.

_Mish... – chamou. – O que você...

_Você saiu com o Mark? – o olhar se voltou para ele, à fúria naquele azul poderia ser comparado a um mar revolto em uma tempestade.

_Não, eu não...

_Não mente pra mim, Jensen! – gritou, jogando um bilhete na direção dele.

Jensen abriu o papel, vendo a letra bem desenhada do professor. _'Obrigado pela sua companhia Jensen, eu adorei te ver novamente',_ embaixo a assinatura de Mark.

_Eu não sei o que eu ainda estou fazendo aqui! – disse indo para o quarto.

Jensen o seguiu, viu o moreno pegar a camisa branca e colocá-la de qualquer jeito, ia avisar que estava do lado avesso, mas achou melhor não irritá-lo mais do que ele já estava irritado.

_Misha, me escuta... – começou. – Eu não...

_Onde está a minha maldita calça? – perguntou-se andando de um lado para o outro sem dar atenção ao loiro.

Jensen segurou-o pelo braço e o jogou na cama, o moreno arregalou os olhos encarando os verdes do loiro.

_Você vai me escutar agora, Misha! – disse o tom de voz autoritário fazendo subir um arrepio pelo corpo do moreno. – Se eu disse que não sai com o Mark, você acredita em mim! Você não me julga e nem dá ataques de desconfiança. É você quem eu amo, eu estou com você porque você é perfeito pra mim, eu nunca vou te abandonar, se eu quisesse ficar com o Mark eu estaria com ele, e não aqui, com você, implorando pra que você acredite que eu não tenho mais nada com ele.

Misha olhava espantado para Jensen, e antes que o loiro pudesse dizer que nunca pensaria em trocá-lo, ainda mais pelo Mark, o moreno retrucou.

_Mas e aquele maldito bilhete, hein?

_O que tem?

_O que tem? – perguntou tentando imitar a voz do loiro. – O que tem? Seu ex-namorado te manda rosas vermelhas com um cartão, agradecendo pela sua companhia e quando eu pergunto sobre o maldito cartão tudo o que você diz é 'O que tem?', sério? – levantou-se furioso. – Eu vou embora!

Saiu do quarto indo em direção a porta, puxava a calça para cima, mas antes que pudesse abri-la e sair do apartamento o loiro o segurou, trazendo-o para si.

_Eu não me encontrei com o Mark, Misha. – disse sério. – Eu esbarrei nele sem querer um dia desses e o ajudei com umas coisas que ele estava precisando. Só isso! – acariciou a face morena e sorriu ao vê-lo fechar os olhos.

_E por que não me contou?

_Porque ia acontecer exatamente o que está acontecendo agora, você ia ficar com ciúmes, quando não tem nenhuma razão para isso. – disse. – Eu sou apenas seu, Misha, de mais ninguém.

E então beijou o moreno, que retribuiu com amor. Assim que se separaram, Misha correu até a cozinha e Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas. O moreno voltou de lá com as rosas na mão, abriu a porta do apartamento e jogou-as na primeira lixeira que viu, Jensen sorriu balançando a cabeça.

_Por que você fez isso? – perguntou querendo irritá-lo.

_Porque eu quis, porque você disse que era só meu, e enquanto eu estiver aqui, nenhuma coisa que pertence ao Mark vai ficar no seu apartamento. – disse entrando novamente.

_Eu não sabia que você era tão ciumento! – comentou divertido.

_Eu não sou ciumento, só cuido do que é meu! – disse e Jensen enlaçou-lhe o quadril.

_Então que tal você cuidar de mim um pouquinho agora?

O moreno sorriu safado e correu para o quarto, Jensen o seguindo. Fizeram amor mais uma vez e exaustos voltaram a dormir, dessa vez nada mais atrapalhou, porque não tinha nada que pudesse separá-los.

Misha acordou cedo para ir trabalhar, deixou o loiro dormindo e lhe deu um beijo antes de sair. Quando chegou ao seu apartamento estava vazio, com certeza filho tinha ido dormir na casa do amigo. Estava feliz, depois que Jensen entrou em sua vida tudo pareceu voltar ao normal como deveria ser uma família.

West tinha mais amigos que antes, ele e Misha conversavam mais agora e o moreno até sabia qual era a atividade preferida do filho: Xadrez. Foi uma noite que Jensen foi dormir lá e estava passando jogo na TV e ele perguntou se o filho gostava, West respondeu que não muito, que não sabia qual era a graça de ficar correndo atrás de uma bola, disse que preferia jogar Xadrez, e até ensinou ao pai algumas jogadas.

Saiu do banho sorrindo, encarou-se no espelho, o mesmo brilho inundava seus olhos azuis, o mesmo brilho que aparecia quando estava com _ela_.

Foi para o quarto e sentou-se na cama, olhou para o porta-retrato da esposa que sorria para ele.

_Oi, Vicky... – começou baixinho. – Eu espero que esteja tudo bem com você, eu estou indo muito bem, estou conhecendo melhor o nosso filho e... Eu conheci uma pessoa. – Misha pensou que o sorriso da esposa sumiria do porta-retrato, mas continuou lá, intacto.

Suspirou alto antes de continuar.

_Então... Eu sei que talvez eu devesse ficar mais tempo de luto, talvez eu nunca devesse ter seguido em frente, mas eu não podia acabar com a minha vida... Tem muita coisa que eu desejo fazer ainda.

Sentiu os olhos arderem, e uma lágrima solitária desceu pelo seu rosto.

_Eu... Eu nunca vou deixar de amar você, você me deu o meu bem mais precioso. – pegou o retrato de madeira. – Você me deu o West, e eu nunca poderia te agradecer por isso. E mesmo que pareça loucura de minha parte... Eu realmente acho que você também é responsável por colocar o Jensen na minha vida, então... Obrigado. Eu nunca pensei que eu poderia ser tão feliz novamente.

As lágrimas secaram, e ele colocou o porta-retrato na gaveta, logo a fechando, escondendo para sempre a face da ex-esposa de sua mente, ela não era mais necessária para ele, porque agora ele tinha Jensen.

_Obrigado, mesmo. – sussurrou para o cômodo vazio.

Sorrindo deixou o apartamento e o prédio, pegou o carro e seguiu para o trabalho. Estava na hora de Jensen conhecer sua família, estava na hora de Jensen se tornar seu para sempre.

Parou em frente a uma joalheria, e entrou com o sorriso largo mostrando a gengiva. Logo uma moça veio atendê-lo.

_Pois não senhor, o que deseja? – ela era muito alta e magra demais, mas o sorriso que ela estampava era cordial e bonito.

_Uma aliança. – disse, sorrindo ainda mais. – Eu vou me casar!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Foi com extrema alegria que Misha voltou do trabalho, eram 21hrs quando chegou, Jensen e West sentados como duas crianças no sofá, olhavam hipnotizados a tela brilhante da TV.

_Oi. – cumprimentou, mas nenhum deles lhe deu atenção, na verdade nenhum notou sua presença.

Sentou-se no meio deles enquanto afrouxava a gravata, só então os dois pareceram notá-lo, West lhe deu um beijo no rosto, já o namorado o abraçou dando um beijo que poderia ser demorado, mas foi interrompido quando o menino ruivo gritou.

_Oh, meu Deus! – as mãos indo parar nos cabelos vermelhos, puxando-os com desespero. – Ele vai morrer Jen!

_Não! – gritou o loiro soltando-se de Misha, que pela primeira vez olhou para a tela brilhante. – Ele era o mais bonito não podia morrer! – Jensen completou, logo olhando de canto para o namorado que bufou revirando os olhos.

_Rei Arthur? – viu Jensen colocar o dedo em frente aos lábios, um sinal claro para ele não falar nada, ainda sem tirar os olhos da tela onde um arqueiro cabeludo morria. – Sério?

_Shhh! – foi a vez de West repreende-lo e Misha se calou, começando a prestar atenção no filme.

Jensen sorriu ao vê-lo compenetrado, esgueirou sua mão até tocar a dele, foi quando o moreno olhou para ele, sorrindo, entrelaçando suas mãos. O loiro sentiu borboletas no estômago, e ali, apenas olhando o sorriso aberto de Misha, as pernas perderam as forças e ele agradeceu por estar sentado, pois do contrário teria caído.

_Eu te amo. – disse.

Simples assim. Já tinha dito mil vezes que o amava, mas algo dentro dele dizia que dessa vez tinha sido diferente, colocou todo o seu sentimento nas palavras, porque uma angústia de repente tomou conta de seu peito, e ele pensou que a qualquer momento se dissolveria em lágrimas.

Apertou sua mão na dele, logo se aconchegando mais ao moreno, a sensação estranha de que iria perdê-lo não abandonava sua mente, mas pensou que talvez só estivesse um pouco inseguro.

O filme acabou e eles foram colocar West para dormir, subiram as escadas, o menino segurando nas mãos de cada um. Abriu a porta do quarto logo se jogando na cama, agarrou-se nas cobertas enquanto o pai lhe dava um beijo de boa noite. Jensen lhe beijou a testa também, lhe desejando boa noite, e o garoto coçou um dos olhos, sinal claro de que o sono havia chegado.

Saíram do quarto de West, fechando a porta, já que, assim como o pai, ele não gostava de portas abertas. Jensen ia comentar sobre o filme, mas Misha o prensou contra a parede, sugando-lhe os lábios com paixão. Perdeu o ar, pensou que explodiria, provavelmente deixaria de existir, porque os beijos do moreno o deixavam assim, neste estado de semi consciência, e sem ar para respirar.

Sentiu o moreno se prensar ainda mais em seu corpo e suspirou, ainda sem conseguir se afastar daqueles lábios que pareciam querer roubar os seus. Colocou uma das mãos por dentro da camisa social que Misha usava, viu quando ele jogou a cabeça para trás contendo um gemido, quando lhe arranhou a pele devagar.

_J-jens-sen... – disse com dificuldade para formar o nome do namorado.

_O que? – perguntou, passando a língua marota pela pele nua do pescoço do outro.

_Vamos para... O quarto... Agora. – disse, enquanto lamentava ter que se afastar dele, mesmo que só por alguns segundos.

Entraram rapidamente, e logo se agarraram novamente, enquanto Misha tentava trancar a porta, para ficarem mais a vontade.

Não demorou a ficarem sem roupa alguma, Misha deitou-se, o loiro por cima dele, beijando-lhe toda a pele exposta que podia. Sentia o corpo convulsionar, não tinha nada no mundo que pudesse afastá-lo do moreno.

Jensen lhe beijou a boca com sofreguidão, enquanto o moreno trocava as posições, colocando o loiro por baixo. Os corpos encaixavam-se perfeitamente. O mais novo enlaçou as pernas no quadril do parceiro, e Misha aproveitou para passar as mãos fortes pela pele desprotegida, enquanto lhe beijava os ombros sardentos.

_Mi-sha! – pediu por ele com desespero.

O moreno não demorou muito para prepará-lo, estavam necessitados demais, e logo se sentiu completo enquanto entrava naquele corpo quente e macio, que o acolhia tão bem.

Jensen não se agüentava, pedia cada vez mais para que o moreno fosse mais rápido, mais forte, o que sempre era atendido. Mas apenas aquilo não era suficiente, começou a empurrar-se contra ele também, sentindo o moreno entrar mais fundo em seu corpo, e então gritou enquanto o corpo convulsionava em um orgasmo enlouquecedor.

Misha com mais algumas estocadas também se sentiu explodir, e logo se retirou do corpo do outro, que ainda com os olhos fechados, apreciava aquele momento com o moreno.

Tomaram banho juntos, e depois voltaram para o quarto. Deitaram-se um de frente para o outro, agarrados por baixo dos lençóis, e enquanto o loiro passava uma das mãos pela face bonita do outro, Misha o surpreendeu.

_Eu quero que você conheça os meus pais! – disse direto.

_O quê? – e sentou-se rapidamente, um leve temor passando por seu corpo. – Mas...

Misha baixou os olhos, talvez estivesse sendo precipitado demais, achando que o namorado estava pronto para assumir uma relação com ele diante da família.

_Me desculpe Jensen... – disse arrependido por ter se adiantado. – Eu não quero...

_Eu não sei, Misha... Talvez os seus pais não aceitem você comigo. – disse inseguro sem ouvir nenhuma palavra do namorado. – E se eles não gostarem de mim? – os olhos arregalaram-se pensando na possibilidade. – Eles vão mandar você se afastar de mim! – disse agora apavorado. – Eu não posso ficar sem você, Mish!

_Ninguém vai te afastar de mim. – disse aconchegando o namorado em seu peito. – Eu nunca me afastaria de você, sem falar que o West morreria se alguém separasse a gente. Ele se afeiçoou muito a você.

Jensen sorriu, erguendo-se até o pescoço do namorado, para depositar um beijo ali.

_Eu só espero que sua família goste de mim. – disse ainda temeroso, mas aliviado, sabendo que Misha nunca o deixaria.

_Não tem como alguém não gostar de você, meu amor. – disse sorrindo.

Dormiram abraçados, sentindo o conforto que é estar nos braços da pessoa amada. O relógio marcava 2hrs da manhã, quando Jensen sentiu algo caminhando em cima dele, abriu os olhos assustado, dando de cara com um menino ruivo que segurava um polvo roxo na mão.

_Desculpe... – disse, ajeitando-se no meio do loiro e do pai, que agora acordado o olhava com cara de sono. – É que... Eu tive um pesadelo. – baixou os olhos, envergonhado.

Jensen sorriu, pegando no queixo do pequeno.

_Tudo bem, querido.

Beijou-lhe a testa, e deu um pouco mais de espaço para que ele pudesse se aconchegar melhor. Não demorou para que dormissem novamente, mas nenhum outro pesadelo os fez perder o sono, agora estavam juntos, e nada os assustava quando estavam juntos.

Jensen abriu os olhos e passou a mão pela cama, sentou-se rapidamente ao ver que estava sozinho no meio daqueles lençóis amarrotados.

_Misha? West? – chamou, mas logo escutou o assovio do moreno.

Foi até o banheiro e não segurou a risada ao ver pai e filho com creme de barbear, o mais velho segurava um barbeador, enquanto West olhava com atenção o pai, o creme espalhado por toda a bochecha.

O menino olhou para o loiro ao ouvir a risada, e Misha o encarou pelo espelho, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios enquanto via o brilho nos olhos verdes do outro.

_Sentiu nossa falta, Jens?

O menino passou a mão pelo rosto, tentando tirar o creme enquanto perguntava.

_Por que vocês não me acordaram? – perguntou.

_Porque meu pai disse: 'Oh não, ele é tão fofo dormindo, não podemos acordá-lo!' – o menino ria escandaloso e Jensen o acompanhou ao ouvir Misha resmungar baixinho.

_Eu não. – disse o moreno de cara emburrada, terminando de se barbear.

Jensen e West riram ainda mais.

Desceram logo em seguida para tomar café, foi quando Misha disse que eles poderiam ir no fim de semana visitar os avós de West. O menino ruivo adorou a idéia, fazia muito tempo que não os via, era a única família que tinha lhe sobrado, já que os pais de sua mãe tinham morrido muito antes dele nascer.

Combinaram tudo, ficariam por lá o final de semana inteiro. Misha sabia que os pais não iriam se opor ao relacionamento dele e Jensen, mas não tinha tanta certeza quanto a sua irmã.

Ela era a mais difícil, mas a amava do mesmo jeito, só esperava que ela o amasse o suficiente para aceita-lo.

Quando a sexta-feira chegou, Jensen mal se mantinha em pé. O nervosismo de conhecer a família do moreno o deixava totalmente desatento.

_Jensen!

Virou-se na direção de Jared que o chamava insistentemente, mas o gigante já tinha desistido de falar com ele. Foi quando o garoto entrou correndo e puxou a barra da camisa dele.

O loiro olhou para baixo encontrando a face rosada e sorridente de West, pegou-o no colo e o menino agarrou-se ao seu pescoço.

_É hoje, Jen! – dizia alto. – Meus avôs vão adorar você! Eu nem acredito que a gente vai mesmo visitá-los.

Jensen sorriu para ele, a insegurança de que os pais de Misha não os aceitassem tomando conta dele, o deixando ainda mais nervoso do que estava anteriormente.

_Ah... – Jared se pronunciou pela primeira vez. – Agora eu sei o porquê de você estar tão fora de orbita. – riu apertando a mão do menino enquanto tirava sarro de Jensen. – Eu também ficaria assim, se tivesse que ir conhecer os meus sogros.

_Não pense que você vai escapar disso, Jared!

Os três olharam na direção de Genevieve, e Jensen olhou para o amigo com uma interrogação enorme no rosto, mas o moreno estava mais preocupado em responder à namorada.

_Oh, meu amor, tenha certeza que eu estou muito ansioso por conhecê-los... – disse com um sorriso torto. – É só você marcar a data e a gente vai.

Jensen levantou uma sobrancelha e franziu a testa.

_Desde quando você está com a Gene?

_E você disse que eu não tinha chance, hein? – disse risonho. – Já faz uma semana, mais ou menos.

_Não é muito cedo para conhecer os pais dela?

_Não. – disse convicto, olhando a namorada de longe. – Eu a amo, ela é a mulher da minha vida, eu iria para o inferno se ela me pedisse para buscar algo lá.

Jensen sorriu, feliz pelo amigo.

_Eca! – e os dois olharam para o menino. – Eu não gosto de garotas, elas são muito chatas! – e fez uma careta.

Jensen e Jared sorriram.

_Vai por mim, todos os garotos da sua idade pensam assim. – disse o gigante. – Mas isso vai mudar depois dos quinze anos. – completou.

West fez uma careta.

_Eu nunca vou gostar delas! Só a Jéssica é legal.

_Jéssica? – o loiro perguntou, olhando o ruivo que agora descia de seu colo.

_É, mas eu só gosto dela. – disse.

_E por que você só gosta dela?

_Porque ela gosta dos mesmos filmes que eu, assiste Pokémon, Naruto e ela sabe jogar vídeo game.

Jensen e Jared gargalharam, enquanto um homem com um cigarro na boca entrava na loja.

_Jensen! Oi. – disse simpático.

O loiro virou-se para encarar o rosto de Mark Pellegrino, e não viu a careta feia que West fez ao ver o professor, que abraçou Jensen, cumprimentando-o.

Jared arregalou os olhos e West puxou os fios de cabelo ao ver pelo vidro, que o pai estava chegando à loja. O gigante olhou para o menino e quando o ruivo pensou em dizer algo, o pai já tinha entrado e encarava os dois homens abraçando-se.

_Jensen?

O loiro afastou-se rapidamente do ex-namorado e não viu a face risonha de Mark, mas isso não passou despercebido pelo moreno de olhos azuis. Misha manteve o controle de suas ações, mas se tivesse cedido à tentação de bater em Mark que não tirava aquele sorriso do rosto, com certeza o loiro mais velho ficaria desfigurado.

_Oi, Misha...

Jensen usou o tom de voz mais manso que tinha, a expressão do moreno mostrava claramente qual era o desejo que ele tinha, sabia que ele mataria Mark se pudesse.

Foi até ele e o beijou nos lábios, Misha viu com satisfação quando o sorriso na face de Mark desmanchou. West, que estava atrás do professor, cutucou Jared que também sorriu para o pequeno. Não é que Jared não gostasse de Mark, mas falando sinceramente, achava que o loiro mais velho não merecia alguém como o amigo, e Jensen estava muito melhor com o moreno.

_Jay, fecha tudo pra mim? – perguntou o loiro.

_Claro. Pode ir viajar com o seu amor.

Jared fez uma expressão engraçada e todos riram, menos Mark, que surpreso com a noticia viu seus planos irem por água abaixo.

_Você vai viajar? – perguntou, como se não tivesse ouvido direito.

_Eu vou levá-lo para conhecer os meus pais. – foi Misha quem respondeu e Jensen apenas confirmou.

_Ah, é que eu estava pensando em levá-lo a uma exposição de arte que está tendo na cidade. – disse, pensando que talvez pudesse fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

_Me desculpe. Mark. – disse o loiro, e completou ao ver a expressão raivosa do namorado. – Eu não vou sair com você, então não me peça para acompanhá-lo nem mesmo até a padaria. Eu estou com o Misha agora, e você me conhece o bastante para saber que eu não sou o tipo de cara que fica com outro, sendo que já tem um perfeito lhe esperando.

Misha olhou para o loiro com um sorriso, as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha pela declaração pública, porque mesmo sem querer as palavras de Jensen atraíram olhares curiosos para o pequeno gripo ali formado.

_Então vocês estão juntos de verdade? – perguntou depois de um tempo com os olhos arregalados. – Quero dizer... É sério mesmo?

_Bom... – Misha puxou o loiro ainda mais para si. – Eu acabei de dizer que vou apresentá-lo aos meus pais, não tem como ser mais sério que isso não é mesmo?

Mark não respondeu, apenas pegou um CD qualquer e levou até o caixa, pagou e foi embora, como se tivesse ido ali, apenas para comprar aquele inútil CD, que jogou fora assim que viu a primeira lata de lixo.

Jensen despediu-se de Jared e de Genevieve, pedindo para a moça cuidar bem do amigo que era muito cabeça-oca, ela riu enquanto Jared fazia uma careta emburrada.

Jared desejou ao loiro uma boa viajem, abraçou Misha e disse para ele cuidar bem do amigo, bagunçou o cabelo de West e logo se desculpou ao ver a cara de bravo que ele fez, mas o menino agarrou em seu quadril, porque Jared era alto demais para ser abraçado pelos ombros.

Entraram no carro do moreno e foram para casa, colocaram todas as bagagens que usariam, e logo partiram, não demorou a chegaram na estrada lisa, o movimento era quase nulo.

Jensen dormiu por toda a viajem sendo acompanhado por West.

Misha olhava de um para outro, mas sempre prestando atenção na estrada. Lembrou do acidente que sofreu com a esposa e pensou que nunca se perdoaria se deixasse aquilo acontecer novamente.

Agradeceu aos céus quando chegou a casa dos pais, pois não houve nenhum tipo de empecilho na viajem. Acordou o loiro com um beijo e viu os olhos verdes abrirem-se, sentiu Jensen sorrir, enquanto ainda o beijava.

_Já chegamos? – o loiro perguntou apreensivo.

Misha sorriu, passou uma das mãos pela face do amado e assentiu. Jensen respirou fundo e olhou para trás onde West ainda dormia profundamente.

_Então vamos lá. – disse tentando sorrir, mas falhando miseravelmente, o nervosismo e a tensão não o deixando relaxar.

_Vai ficar tudo bem, e não se preocupe, eu já contei aos meus pais que você é homem.

_Oh, meu Deus! O que eles disseram? Você me trouxe aqui mesmo eles dizendo que não aceitavam? – as perguntas saiam da boca do loiro sem pausas nenhuma, e o único modo que Misha achou para calá-lo e mantê-lo calmo foi colar seus lábios aos dele.

Jensen ainda manteve os olhos fechados quando a boca foi abandonada pela de Misha.

_Pronto? Está calmo agora? – perguntou.

_Não, eu preciso de mais calmante. – disse, logo puxando o moreno para si.

Beijaram-se mais algumas vezes até o loiro sair do carro, as pernas bambas de nervosismo. O moreno pegou o filho no colo, porque o ruivo ainda dormia. Foi com alegria que viu a mãe acenar para ele, logo vindo em seu encontro e ao do loiro, que nervoso pensou que desmaiaria a qualquer momento.

_Misha! – a mulher sorria grande, e tinha os mesmos olhos do filho extremamente azuis e brilhantes. – West! Como ele cresceu

O menino acordou assim que ouviu a voz da avó lhe chamando. Esfregou os olhos tentando afastar o sono, praticamente pulou no colo dela, beijando-lhe a face cansada.

O avô veio logo atrás, cumprimentou o filho com um abraço apertado e quando viu o loiro o puxou para um abraço também.

_Então você é o homem que conseguiu salvar o meu filho? – o avô de West tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

_Bem, eu diria que foi ele quem me salvou, senhor.

O homem sorriu para Jensen e lhe deu tapinhas amigáveis no ombro, logo dando espaço para a esposa vir cumprimentar o genro.

_Obrigado, meu filho. – disse ela, tão emocionada quanto o marido. – Nem mesmo eu conseguia fazê-lo viver novamente, e agora, até dirigindo até aqui ele veio!

Jensen sorriu para todos, logo sentindo os braços de Misha enlaçarem seu corpo. Entraram e jantaram juntos, conversaram na sala por um tempo e logo foram dormir.

Jensen olhava o moreno pela luz fraca que entrava no quarto pela janela. Sentiu-se feliz.

_Eu adorei os seus pais, e agora eu sei de quem você puxou esse sorriso lindo. – comentou, acariciando a face sonolenta dele.

_E eles amaram você... – disse sorrindo. – A minha mãe disse que você foi uma escolha perfeita, porque além de ser gentil e bondoso, é muito bonito também. – disse tentando imitar o tom de voz sonhador que a mãe tinha usado.

Jensen riu, e o moreno sentiu o coração bater mais rápido. Aquela era à hora perfeita para pedir que o loiro se casasse com ele, amaldiçoou-se por ter deixado a caixinha com a aliança em casa. Iria fazer o pedido assim que chegassem lá.

Jensen dormiu logo, Misha ficou aliviado ao saber que a irmã não era mais preconceituosa, mas não pode deixar de pensar que ela poderia ter se transformado sem precisar sofrer tanto.

A irmã tinha um filho que não sabia ser homossexual, foi um choque para ela ao receber a noticia de que o filho tinha sido morto por um grupo de skinhead, por puro preconceito.

Lamentou não estar presente quando aconteceu, poderia ter ajudado a irmã, claro que não podia devolver-lhe o filho, mas estaria lá para ela se a irmã precisasse.

Dormiu um tempo depois, pensando que agora viveria o presente, porque o passado não lhe era muito feliz para ficar lembrando-se. O fim de semana passou muito rápido, e logo eles tiveram que tomar a estrada novamente.

Jensen conversava animadamente com West, Misha tentava o máximo prestar atenção na estrada, pois desde cedo acordara com uma estranha sensação. A estrada não estava lisa ou escorregadia, mas foi quando Jensen o olhou com desespero que ele soube que não era apenas uma sensação.

A carreta que veio na direção de seu carro estava descontrolada, e ele como em uma última reação jogou o carro na direção contrária, desviando da carreta, mas caindo da ponte.

A água engoliu o carro rapidamente.

Foi com desespero que ele tirou o cinto e tentou soltar o de Jensen, mas o do loiro estava emperrado. Com o coração doendo desistiu do loiro por um momento a fim de tirar o cinto do filho, conseguiu.

West tentava desesperadamente alcançar o bolso da calça, e assim que conseguiu tirou dele um canivete. Misha pegou o objeto e cortou o cinto que prendia o loiro, empurrou a porta enquanto West saia por uma das janelas.

Pegou Jensen, beijou seus lábios a fim de soprar o ar que ainda restava em seus pulmões para dentro dele, porque não suportaria perder aquele homem que o tinha salvado de si mesmo, que o havia feito querer uma família novamente.

Emergiu com o loiro nos braços, West logo veio à superfície também, mas foi com total desespero que não sentiu o pulsar do coração do loiro.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As sirenes se faziam ouvir em uma distancia assustadora. West olhou pra cima, as luzes giratórias refletiam em cima da ponte, e logo ele pode ver um bote aproximar-se deles.

Olhou para o pai a fim de avisar que estavam salvos, mas seu coração quebrou-se ao ver as lágrimas de Misha se misturarem com a água. O loiro, que o pai segurava firmemente em seus braços, tinha a cabeça jogada para trás e West viu os lábios, que antes eram tão vermelhos, tornarem-se roxos pelo frio que a água causava.

Misha passou a mão pelos cabelos amarelos, que molhados, espetavam para todas as direções. Beijou os lábios frios de Jensen, inconformado. Não conseguia desgrudar-se dele, não podia imaginar sua vida sem ele. Soluçou forte, o coração descompassado, imaginando a vida miserável que levaria.

Sentiu uma mão forte segura-lo, e duas outras , mãos lhe tiraram Jensen dos braços. O homem negro que lhe segurava, falava com ele, mas Misha não conseguia ouvir, os lábios grossos dele moviam-se com desespero e o homem vestido de branco entendeu o que ele dizia assim que conseguiu colocá-lo no bote.

_Jensen... Jensen... – era tudo o que ele dizia.

Viu quando outro homem colocava pressão sobre o peito do loiro, a água que estava nos pulmões saiu pelo canto dos lábios, mas Jensen ainda estava inconsciente.

_Ele está respirando, mas o batimento cardíaco está fraco demais... – dizia. – Vamos ter que levá-lo imediatamente ou ele não vai resistir.

Foi à última coisa que o moreno ouviu antes de desmaiar.

A noticia do acidente já estava em todos os jornais, Mark que estava em frente a uma vitrine de televisores, arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer o corpo de Jensen na maca, enquanto os paramédicos o levavam em direção a ambulância.

_Jensen!

Correu até o carro, desesperado. Quase bateu em uma caminhonete que passava, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia prestar atenção em nada que não fosse algo relacionado ao Jensen.

Não foi difícil achar o hospital em que ele estava sendo atendido, quando chegou lá, Jared e Genevieve estavam na sala de espera. O moreno muito alto parecia uma criança, dos olhos caiam lágrimas incessantes.

_Jared! – chamou e o moreno virou-se para ele. – Você tem noticias? Como ele está?

Genevieve passou a mão pelo braço de Jared, em um gesto de conforto.

_Nós ainda não sabemos de nada, a única coisa que disseram quando chegamos, é que ele ainda tinha muita água nos pulmões, e que o batimento cardíaco estava fraco demais. – foi ela quem respondeu a voz diminuindo gradativamente.

Mark colocou as mãos na cabeça, as lágrimas começavam a inundar os olhos claros, a dor atingindo em cheio seu coração e o medo de perder o loiro era o pior sentimento que já tinha provado.

_Professor...

A voz fraca de West fez o loiro olhar para baixo, o menino parado ao seu lado tinha as mãozinhas nos olhos tentando, inutilmente, fazer cessar as lágrimas que escorriam livremente pela face inocente.

_Oi, West... – disse agachando-se. – Você está bem?

O ruivo acenou que sim e logo se jogou nos braços dele, soluçando forte.

_Meu papai... – disse com a voz angustiada. – Eu não posso viver sem o meu papai e o Jensen!

_Eu sei. – o coração dolorido pelo sofrimento alheio. – Eu sei, mas tudo vai ficar bem. – disse tentando acreditar nas próprias palavras.

Foi quando um moreno fraco, de olhos extremamente azuis entrou na sala. A roupa denunciava que era um paciente, Misha andou até o filho que o abraçou ao ver que ele estava bem. O mais velho passou as mãos machucadas pelos cabelos vermelhos do filho, e dessa vez West não reclamou ao ter o cabelo bagunçado.

Os olhos azuis tristes de Misha encontraram os desesperados de Jared.

_O... Jensen... Ele está... Bem? – perguntou com a voz fraca, uma tontura constante lhe fazendo ver a sala girar.

_ Ele está sim. – mentiu, preocupado com Misha, que ainda estava fraco demais para receber qualquer noticia.

_Você é um péssimo mentiroso, Padalecki. – disse encarando o moreno alto, que sentiu as bochechas avermelharem-se ao ser pego na mentira.

_Nós ainda não temos nenhuma noticia. – disse Genevieve.

Misha baixou a cabeça, e então o sangue começou a escorrer por seu braço e ele caiu no chão branco do hospital, tingindo-o de vermelho. Dois enfermeiros que estavam preenchendo alguns documentos na bancada correram para socorrer o moreno, que estava perdendo sangue por ter tirado a agulha do soro que deveria estar recebendo.

_Ele é muito teimoso! – comentou um dos rapazes.

Levaram-no para o quarto e quando o moreno abriu os olhos novamente perguntou para eles se sabiam algo do homem que estava com ele no acidente. Os dois enfermeiros olharam-se e antes de falarem qualquer coisa Mark entrou batendo a porta, uma fúria escandalosa em suas íris claras.

_Misha! Eu nunca vou te perdoar se ele morrer! – gritou, apontando o dedo para onde estava o moreno. – Não se contentou em matar a sua esposa?

Os olhos de Misha arregalaram-se, as lágrimas tomando conta de seus olhos extremamente azuis.

_Hein? – os enfermeiros olhavam assustados de um para outro, sem saber ao certo o que fazer naquela situação. – Você não o merece, sempre soube desde o começo disso tudo que você ia acabar com ele! – dizia rancoroso. – Mas ele não me ouviu! O melhor para todos era que ele continuasse sendo feliz comigo, eu nunca faria o que você fez! – os olhos de Misha arregalaram-se mais. – Você com certeza matou sua esposa e agora matou o Jensen! – acusou o outro, possesso.

Misha mordeu o lábio inferior até sentir o gosto ferroso de sangue invadir sua boca.

_Você tem razão. – disse e Mark se desarmou porque aquela era a única atitude que não esperava dele. – Mas se eu matei o Jensen... – baixou os olhos. – Então eu não quero mais viver.

_Chega! – um dos enfermeiros interveio. – O homem que estava o acompanhando... Jensen não é? – perguntou olhando uma ficha que estava nas mãos, Misha acenou positivamente. – Ele está bem, está em observação agora, mas provavelmente vai ter alta em um ou dois meses, por precaução.

_Senhor, por favor, se retire, o Sr. Collins precisa descansar. – disse o outro, agradecendo pela discussão ter findado.

Antes de Mark virar as costas para ir contar a Jared a noticia a voz rouca e quebrada de Misha se fez ouvir no cômodo muito branco.

_Espere! – viu quando o loiro se virou, a expressão aliviada depois de ter recebido a noticia do estado de Jensen. – Você ainda tem razão. – e olhou os dois enfermeiros em um pedido mudo para deixá-los a sós, que foi prontamente atendido.

_Como? – perguntou incerto. – Razão do que?

_Eu matei minha esposa... – disse com os olhos baixos. – Indiretamente, mas matei. Eu nunca me perdoei por isso, Mark, e sei que nunca vou me perdoar. – O loiro estava constrangido, nunca pensou que teria aquele tipo de conversa com Misha. – Mas eu sei que eu morreria todos os dias se Jensen morresse por um descuido meu, porque ele é a pessoa que eu mais amo, depois do meu filho. – as lágrimas encharcavam o rosto pálido.

_O que quer com tudo isso?

_Eu quero que você fale para Jensen que eu não o quero mais. – Misha sentiu o coração morrer ao pronunciar aquelas palavras, mas era preciso. Isso deixaria Jensen longe dele, e em segurança. – Diga a ele que não desejo mais ficar ao lado dele, diga que eu pensei que o amava, mas que agora percebo que tudo não passou de uma atração. Diga que para mim, foi apenas diversão.

_Está me pedindo para magoá-lo? – perguntou incrédulo.

_Não... – disse e encarou os olhos de Mark Pellegrino. – Estou te pedindo para consolá-lo, estou te pedindo para ficar com ele, porque você... É a melhor escolha para Jensen, você pode fazê-lo feliz.

_Então prometa que não vai mais procurá-lo quando ele receber alta.

_Eu prometo. – disse.

Mark sorriu grande ao ver o moreno admitindo a derrota, ao vê-lo tão destruído ao notar que ele, Mark, era o melhor. Acenou positivamente e saiu do quarto sem despedir-se, Misha apenas virou-se de lado em direção a janela, a vontade de morrer assolando seu corpo, mas ele precisava ficar bem, porque West precisava dele.

Mesmo assim uma lágrima solitária escorreu pela bochecha dele, mas tudo o que não podia era destruir tudo, como já tinha feito antes com Vicky.

_Por que tinha que ser assim? – perguntou para si mesmo, a sonolência tomando seus sentidos, talvez se não tivesse tão frustrado e amargurado com si mesmo, tivesse ouvido seu coração dizer que não tinha que ser daquele jeito.

Adormeceu, mas não sonhou com nada, não tinha mais nada que pudesse fazê-lo sonhar, pois a única pessoa que podia, ele tinha deixado escapar.

Acordou no dia seguinte e West lhe encarava, como todas as manhãs. Sorriu para o filho e o menino retribui o sorriso.

_O senhor vai poder sair hoje. – disse risonho, feliz pelo pai estar bem, pois a cena que viu na sala de espera o deixou chocado, afinal o pai tinha caído banhado em sangue, isso assusta qualquer um.

_Isso é bom. – comentou, mas não tinha vontade nenhuma de deixar o hospital em que o loiro estava, precisava lutar contra si mesmo, porque a vontade de ver os olhos verdes em si outra vez era sufocante.

_Eu vou chamar o médico, e então, depois que ele te examinar, podemos pedir para ele deixar a gente ver o Jen. – disse risonho, saindo pela porta sem esperar resposta.

_Desculpe, West. – disse baixo para o cômodo vazio. – Acho que nunca mais vamos vê-lo outra vez. – e suspirou pesado, amaldiçoando a escolha que tinha feito. Tinha escolhido viver sem o loiro, mas sabia que esta escolha era a mesma que escolher não viver.

Foram embora no fim da tarde, West não quis falar com o pai o resto do caminho, depois de saber da decisão que o moreno tinha tomado. Tinha dito ao pequeno que ele e Jensen não estavam mais namorando, o que queria dizer que muito provavelmente, não seriam nem mesmo amigos dali para frente.

Chegaram em casa e West trancou-se no quarto, Misha foi levar vitamina para ele, mas o menino não abriu a porta, tentou de todos os modos convencê-lo a sair do quarto, mas a única resposta que ouvia era para deixá-lo em paz, e então depois de algum tempo desistiu, afinal conhecia muito bem seu filho, para continuar insistindo.

Os dias foram se passando, West e Misha voltaram a ser como antes, estranhos completos, um para o outro. O ruivo sentia falta de Jensen e um dia tentou visitá-lo no hospital, faltou aula para isso, mas os médicos disseram que só podia entrar acompanhado por alguém mais velho. West não tinha ninguém. Ninguém para levá-lo até o seu segundo pai, a quem ele tanto amava.

Chorou inconsolável no caminho para casa, amaldiçoando o pai por ser tão covarde, a ponto de ter medo de ser feliz.

Misha passava os dias no escritório, chegava tarde demais, a ponto de não ver West acordado. Começou a trabalhar no sábado, mesmo a empresa não precisando de tanto empenho, já que crescia cada vez mais.

Jim Beaver, que era como um segundo pai para o moreno, tentava lhe dar conselhos, tentava fazê-lo voltar atrás na decisão que tinha tomado, mas nada conseguia fazer Misha mudar de idéia, e também nada conseguia afastar o loiro de sua mente.

Começou a sair com Katie, e cada vez que iam para a cama, Misha pensava que conseguiria esquecer Jensen, mas quando Katie gemia, envolvida pelo prazer que o moreno lhe proporcionava, eram os gemidos do loiro que ele desejava ouvir.

Quando os lábios finos e avermelhados pelo batom o beijavam, com gosto artificial de morango, era o gosto de Jensen que ele desejava sentir, eram os beijos de Jensen que ele queria, eram as mãos grandes e firmes de Jensen que ele desejava em seu quadril.

A loira fazia de tudo por ele, não podia estar mais feliz e realizada, mesmo que às vezes a tristeza dele a contagiasse também, o beijava com intensidade e paixão, mas sabia que ele não retribuía com a mesma vontade que ela.

Sempre que via West, lhe dava presentes tentava agradá-lo, mas o menino simplesmente pegava os presentes jogava no quarto e nunca mais tocava neles, sentia-se uma intrusa naquela casa. Estava namorando Misha há três semanas e nunca teve uma conversa com West.

Teve a idéia de passar na casa do moreno, um pouco depois de West sair da escola. Sabia que Misha não estaria em casa, pois ultimamente ele tinha se tornado obcecado com o trabalho, então ficou esperando o menino, a frente do apartamento deles.

West saiu do elevador e entrou em casa sem se importar com a loira que estava parada na porta.

_Será que eu posso entrar? – perguntou ela, vendo a indiferença do menino.

O ruivo deu de ombros enquanto se jogava no sofá e ligava a TV.

_Eu... – começou ela sem saber ao certo o que dizer, enquanto se sentava no mesmo sofá que ele. – Bem... Eu...

_Quer me perguntar o porquê de não gostar de você? – perguntou ele, sem desviar os olhos da tela.

_Eu... – ela pigarreou, a forma direta como ele falava, lembrava muito o pai. – Na verdade eu tinha esperança que você gostasse de mim pelo menos um pouco. – disse constrangida.

West desviou os olhos azuis para encará-la e ela sentiu o coração parar, toda a tristeza do menino podia ser vista pelos olhos extremamente expressivos dele.

_Entenda... – disse ele. – Não é que eu não goste de você, na verdade eu não me importo muito com isso. Se o meu pai está feliz, eu estou feliz. – disse se voltando para frente.

_Você não parece feliz. – comentou.

_É porque eu não estou. – respondeu.

_Mas, você disse que se...

_Ele também não está feliz... E você sabe disso, o que me intriga é o porquê de você ficar com ele sabendo que ele ama o Jensen. – viu a loira arregalar os olhos claros.

_Eu estou com ele... Porque ele me pediu para tentar fazê-lo feliz. – respondeu sincera e West acenou positivamente, calando-se.

Ela suspirou pesado e saiu do apartamento sem se despedir. Ligou para Misha, mas só caia na caixa postal, deixou uma mensagem e pegou um taxi, indo para casa.

Misha chegou em casa e foi até o quarto do filho. A porta estava trancada como em todas as noites anteriores, foi para o próprio quarto, tirou a roupa e jogou-se na cama, ligou o celular que tinha desligado por causa da reunião e viu que tinha uma nova mensagem de voz.

Logo a voz de Katie encheu o cômodo.

"__Oi, Misha." _– ele estranhou o modo como ela disse seu nome, afinal ela sempre o chamava de querido ou amor, mas continuou a escutar a voz agradável da secretária de Jim. – _"Eu... Eu estive pensando... Eu... Eu não estou conseguindo te fazer feliz, e você é quem está sofrendo com isso... Eu estou acabando, o quer que tenha sido isso tudo. Precisamos ser honestos um com o outro, eu estou sendo honesta com você agora, você precisa parar de pensar que ficará bem sem o Jensen, porque você não vai. Até amanhã no escritório, chefe."_

Misha afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, sabia que ela tinha razão, mas não podia admitir. Sentiu as lágrimas voltarem e o desespero que sentiu quando o coração de Jensen não batia, adormeceu com as imagens do acidente em sua mente, podia ver com nitidez Mark lhe apontando o dedo, dizendo que tinha matado o loiro.

Debatia-se na cama, acordou assustado e com os olhos molhados, West lhe encarava, os olhos azuis como os seus também marejados, refletiam a dor que o pai sentia.

_Eu sinto tanta falta dele! – disse com angústia e sentiu o filho abraçá-lo.

_Vai ficar tudo bem... Não se preocupe. – disse toda a mágoa que sentia sendo esvaziada nas lágrimas que deixava cair. – O que tem que acontecer, acontece, pai. O Jensen vai voltar...

Dormiram juntos, pai e filho, sentiam-se como se os laços estivessem se renovando, e pela primeira vez desde o acidente, Misha se sentiu em paz. Estava com seu filho, e isso era tudo o que importava.

Amaldiçoou-se por ter feito aquela promessa para o professor, mas como sempre mantinha sua palavra, não se aproximaria mais de Jensen. Nunca mais.

Já fazia um mês e duas semanas que Jensen dormia profundamente, entorpecido pelos remédios, mas quando os médicos reduziram as quantidades o loiro começou a reagir melhor.

Jared perguntou o porquê de demorarem tanto para acordar o amigo, e lhe explicaram que precisavam trazer Jensen de volta aos poucos, por causa do cérebro, que tinha se acostumado com o estado de inconsciência.

Se o trouxessem novamente de uma hora para outra ele sofreria uma convulsão e as chances de Jensen não sobreviver eram de 85% para mais.

Foi em dia ensolarado que o loiro abriu os olhos devagar, pela primeira vez depois do acidente, seu corpo inteiro doía, não podia se quer mexer-se, mas quando viu Mark dormindo na cadeira decepcionou-se por não ser quem desejava. Só então se lembrou do acidente, desesperou-se, e se algo tivesse acontecido com West e Misha?

_Misha! – gritou, a voz rouca pela falta constante de água.

Sentou-se na cama macia do hospital, arrancou as agulhas do braço que teimavam em prendê-lo naquele lugar, levantou e antes que pudesse alcançar a porta, Mark lhe segurou os punhos. O loiro tinha acordado quando o outro gritou o nome que não queria mais ouvir pelo resto da vida.

_Me solta!

Jensen estapeava o outro, e foi com assombro que notou a área perto do olho esquerdo de Mark ficar arroxeada pelo soco que deu em seu rosto. Os enfermeiros logo chegaram, o levando para a cama novamente. Colocaram algo em sua veia e logo tudo escureceu.

Acordou novamente um tempo depois, Mark continuava lá, a marca do soco mais evidente.

_Boa noite. – cumprimentou.

_Mark... – disse com dificuldade, a boca seca demais.

O mais velho lhe deu um copo com a água e ele bebeu rápido, a sede sendo saciada à medida que o liquido descia pela garganta.

_Mark... – chamou de novo, desça vez a voz normalizada, o loiro mais velho o olhou com atenção, sabendo a pergunta que viria. – O Misha... Ele e o West estão bem?

_Bem até demais. – disse sarcástico, e o loiro não entendeu.

_O que quer dizer com isso?

_Se você quer mesmo saber, Jens... O Misha não veio te ver nenhum dia em que você ficou aqui.

_Ele tem que cuidar da empresa dele, Mark. – disse sentindo os olhos arderem.

_Você já esta aqui há quase dois meses... Acha mesmo que se ele não poderia vir?

_Dois meses? – perguntou baixando os olhos.

Mas Mark não lhe ouviu e continuou a falar.

_Ele até está namorando, pelo que eu sei... Parece que você não era tão especial assim para ele não é, Jens?

_Namorando? – o mundo parecia rodar e Jensen levou a mão na cabeça que começava a latejar.

_Sim, uma garota... Katie... Esse nome te lembra alguém? – perguntou cínico. – Ele parece estar muito feliz com ela. E você quer saber o que ele me disse quando saiu daqui?

_O que... Ele... Disse? – segurava as lagrimas para não chorar na frente de Mark.

_Ele disse que não te queria mais, ele disse que não tinha mais nenhum interesse em você... Que não tinha passado de uma diversão, e ele agradeceu por você diverti-lo por tanto tempo.

Jensen baixou os olhos chorando, virou-se de lado, para que Mark não pudesse ver o quanto estava magoado.

_Saia, Mark. – disse e sua voz estava quebrada, assim como seu coração, porque ele não podia acreditar que tudo não passou de uma mentira, uma diversão.

O loiro mais velho saiu com um sorriso vitorioso na face. Avisou Jared que Jensen tinha cordado e o moreno alto foi ver o amigo. Entrou no quarto como um furacão, abraçou o loiro com desespero.

_Eu senti tanto a sua falta, Jen. Bem-vindo de volta. – disse sorrindo enquanto as lágrimas desciam por sua face.

_Jay, eu quero que faça uma coisa por mim...

Jared o olhou, viu os olhos verdes magoados, e praguejou o maldito Collins.

_Tudo o que você quiser meu irmão...

_Eu quero ir embora...

_Mas para onde? – perguntou.

Jensen pareceu pensar um pouco, antes de responder, decidido.

_Você ainda tem aquela casa no Kansas? – Jared acenou que sim. – Então é para lá que eu vou.

_Quanto tempo vai ficar? – perguntou esperançoso que ele dissesse alguns dias.

_Até eu conseguir uma casa mais longe. – respondeu. – Você busca as minhas coisas e manda pra lá, eu vou assim que sair desse hospital.

_Vai sozinho?

_Eu não tenho mais ninguém, Jay. – respondeu, e Jared engoliu a vontade de gritar que ele estava ali, porque eram amigos, eram irmãos, nunca poderiam se separar.

_Certo. – assentiu. – Eu vou buscar as suas coisas o mais rápido possível.

Jensen suspirou. Iria partir e nunca mais se entregaria a ninguém, porque mesmo que quisesse negar, não tinha como pegar seu coração novamente, ele ficaria para sempre com Misha e West.

Jared saiu, e então ele se entregou as lágrimas, soluçando forte.

_O que eu faço? – perguntou-se, mas a resposta não veio.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jared mesmo contrariado chegou ao apartamento de Mark. Chamou o loiro pelo interfone, e logo o viu descer apressado em sua direção, segurou-se para não rir da marca, agora amarelada que contornava um dos olhos, sabia do soco que o amigo tinha lhe dado, e achou mais que merecido.

_Aconteceu algo com o Jensen? – perguntou preocupado.

_Não ele está bem. – disse fazendo Mark soltar um suspiro de alivio. – Ele me pediu pra ir juntar as coisas dele no antigo apartamento, e como ele perdeu a chave no acidente... Bom, eu pensei que...

_Você quer a chave que eu tenho? – o moreno alto acenou positivamente para o outro. – Tudo bem, eu vou pegar. Você... Quer ajuda com as coisas dele?

Jared pensou que ajuda nunca era demais e acabou aceitando que Mark fosse com ele encaixotar os pertences do amigo.

_Tudo bem. – sorriu.

Mark não demorou e logo os dois estavam no carro. Não conversavam sobre nada, Jared se sentia cada vez mais desconfortável com aquele silencio todo, já que, na maioria do tempo, tagarelava sem parar.

_Você... Pretende voltar com o Jensen? – perguntou, mais pra puxar assunto do que qualquer outra coisa.

_Eu não sei. – respondeu sincero. – Eu nunca o deixei, foi ele quem decidiu se afastar de mim. Se ele me quiser... – deu de ombros. – Eu estou aqui, basta ele querer ficar ao meu lado.

_Hmm. – respondeu. – Eu acho que... Bom, ele precisa de um tempo, afinal não é nada fácil saber que a pessoa que você ama, só quis se divertir com você. – Jared o olhou de esgoela, dando a entender que falava de Misha.

_É. – respondeu apenas, sem sentir remorso por saber a verdade, e a verdade era que Misha nunca quis deixar o loiro.

O silencio novamente pareceu ensurdecedor para o moreno, e em uma atitude desesperada para não ouvir o nada, ligou o rádio.

Assim que o carro parou em frente ao prédio, o porteiro viu o moreno abaixar o vidro, sorriu para Jared, já tinha vis to o moreno entrar várias vezes ali para visitar o amigo.

_Olá, Jared! – cumprimentou. – Faz tempo que não aparecia por aqui. – comentou vendo o moreno dentro do carro, sorrir.

_É, eu ando meio ocupado com a loja e a namorada. – disse e o homem sorriu.

_Oras, o que essas mulheres não fazem conosco não é mesmo? – Jared riu do comentário. – Veio visitar o Jensen? – perguntou, mas logo continuou sem esperar resposta. – Porque perdeu a viajem, faz dois meses, mais ou menos que ele não vem pra casa, acho que ainda deve estar viajando. – comentou o fofoqueiro. – O senhor Collins já voltou, será que ele deixou seu amigo sozinho? Quero dizer... Ele tem entrado várias vezes com uma moça muito loira aqui. – disse baixo, para que só Jared ouvisse. – Ela vem sozinha algumas vezes, mas o menino, West, disse não gostar dela. Você acha que eles não estão mais juntos?

Jared queria rir da curiosidade daquele senhor, mas resolveu dar de ombros, logo falando:

_Jensen está no hospital. – viu o velho arregalar os olhos, - Ele sofreu um acidente, agora... Sobre namoro dele como Misha, eu não sei de nada.

_Coitado... – comentou o velho senhor, escorando-se na pequena janela da guarita. – Manda lembranças a ele. – disse logo apertando um botão, para que o portão de ferro se abrisse.

Mark revirou os olhos, não gostava nada daquele velho fofoqueiro, mas Jared ria divertido, de um modo que fez o loiro sorrir das covinhas que surgiram na face do homem ao seu lado.

_Você tem covinhas. – apontou e Jared parou de rir, achando estranha a constatação daquele fato apenas agora, já que conhecia Mark desde a faculdade.

_É eu tenho. – confirmou, logo voltando a rir do loiro que parecia embaraçado por ter feito o comentário em voz alta.

Saíram do carro e se encaminharam ao elevador.

Diferente do desconforto que sentiu no carro, Jared não se sentiu daquele jeito ao entrar apenas com Mark naquele cubículo fechado e com uma musica irritante, estava mais perdido em pensamentos.

Mark passava a palma das mãos, que estavam suadas, na calça jeans escura, visivelmente nervoso, já que os movimentos não paravam. Jared notou, mas não comentou nada.

O loiro remexia-se, o andar que estava o apartamento de Jensen, parecia nunca chegar. Olhou para Jared, via nos olhos do gigante que ele acompanhava os números dos andares que iam acendendo e passavam para o próximo. Estava tão perdido na face do outro que não percebeu quando as portas abriram-se.

_Vamos? – aqueles olhos verdes musgos lhe encaravam.

_Eu... – engoliu em seco, a garganta coçava. – Claro! – respondeu baixando a cabeça e empurrando-se para fora do elevador, antes que o outro perguntasse algo.

Mark fechou os olhos enquanto Jared abria a porta com a chave que Jensen tinha lhe dado quando começaram a namorar.

'_Jensen'_, suspirou. Será que o amava como achava?

Sempre leu sobre o amor, sobre como ele deixava as pessoas bobas e sentimentalistas. Não se sentia assim com Jensen.

Os livros descreviam o amor como uma vontade de ficar o tempo todo com uma pessoa, diziam que as pernas ficavam bambas quando a pessoa amada chegava, diziam que o coração batia descompassado em um ritmo alucinado e que poderia morrer de encarte. Mark achava aquilo uma bobagem.

Sabia que sentia um enorme carinho por Jensen, o loiro era lindo, bondoso, meigo e um companheiro leal, mas Mark não sentia vontade de ficar o tempo todo com Jensen.

Lembrou-se da pergunta que o ex-namorado fez quando estavam indo para a casa do mesmo. _'Onde você se imagina daqui a uns vinte anos, Mark?'_, podia ouvir a voz do loiro gritar dentro de seu cérebro, tinha-lhe respondido que queria estar com ele, mas não era verdade. Achava que aquela era a resposta que o outro queria, mas não, nunca conseguiria se imaginar com Jensen.

Era engraçado perceber isso só agora.

Gargalhou chamando atenção do moreno a sua frente, que se virou para ver Pellegrino de uma forma que nunca tinha imaginado que veria. O loiro ria descontrolado, segurando a barriga, pela possível fumigação, já ria tão descontraído.

_O que foi? – perguntou, curioso.

_Eu não sei. – respondeu simplesmente.

Jared se deixou cativar pela risada do outro, logo misturando seu riso ao dele. Nunca foi intimo de Mark, conversava com ele apenas quando ele vinha falar com Jensen na faculdade em que estudavam, e depois quando ia buscar o namorado na loja.

Estava, definitivamente, encantado com aquele lado oculto de Pellegrino.

Pegou-se pensando o porquê de Jensen tê-lo trocado por Misha. Não que o moreno de olhos azuis não fosse bonito, não era isso, mas Mark era divertido e parecia rir com facilidade, diferente de Misha, que o máximo que vira, apenas sorria corado.

Afastou aqueles pensamentos da cabeça.

_Vem, vamos entrar senhor risadinha. – disse divertido. – Temos muitas coisas para encaixotar.

Entraram, logo arrumando algumas coisas que estavam espalhadas.

Misha chegou cedo do trabalho. Viu uma movimentação no apartamento ao lado, mas não podia simplesmente aparecer lá e perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

Lembrou-se da conversa com Katie.

_É você tem razão, amiga. – disse para a sala vazia. – Mas quem disse que é fácil quebrar uma promessa? – suspirou pesado.

A voz da loira parecia encher sua mente com mil motivos para ele jogar tudo pra cima e ir procurar o loiro, mas Misha sabia que seu orgulho nunca permitiria que ela ganhasse essa batalha.

Se assustou quando o filho entrou, a mochila nos ombros, que logo foi jogada no chão.

_Oi. – disse o menino indo até o pai e beijando-lhe o rosto com carinho.

_Oi, querido. – respondeu, sentando-se no sofá macio. – Tudo bem na escola hoje?

_Eu beijei uma menina. – disse o menino olhando o pai.

Misha virou-se rápido em direção a ele, os olhos esbugalhados.

_Como?

_Eu beijei a Jéssica. – disse as bochechas ganhando o tom de seus cabelos vermelhos.

_Por que fez isso? – Misha, não sabia como reagir.

_Porque ela me pediu. – respondeu.

_Mas... Vocês... Vocês beijaram na boca?

O menino acenou que sim com a cabeça.

_E você gostou? – perguntou, erguendo a face do filho, para olhar em seus olhos.

_Eu... Eu gostei. – disse sincero. – Mas eu não quero mais beijar nenhuma menina.

_Por quê? – perguntou o pai, um pouco mais confortável com a situação.

_Porque eu só gosto da Jéssica. E o Jens disse que a gente só pode beijar quem a gente gosta.

Misha deu um sorrisinho, lembrando do loiro.

_Isso é verdade. – concordou, espreguiçando-se, os músculos tensos pela última conversa que tivera com Katie, onde ela disse a mesma coisa, só com palavras diferentes.

_Então... – esperou o pai encarar seus olhos para continuar. – Por que o senhor beija aquela moça loira?

Misha sentiu o olhar de West entrar em sua mente, a pergunta repetindo-se insistente em sua cabeça. Ele não sabia a resposta.

_Eu não a beijo mais. – respondeu.

_Mas beijava. - o pai concordou. – Por quê?

Suspirou, procurando uma resposta pronta em sua mente, mas não conseguia encontrá-la, ou melhor, a encontrou, mas nunca a diria em voz alta. Olhou o filho com os grandes olhos azuis esperando a resposta do pai, eram tão parecidos fisicamente, se relevasse o cabelo, mas como podiam ser tão diferentes internamente?

West era corajoso, sempre foi. Falava o que queria, o que pensava não se deixava intimidar por situações novas, era exatamente como Vicky. Suspirou, pensando que talvez devesse ser sincero pelo menos com o próprio filho.

_Porque... Porque eu sinto falta do Jensen. – disse.

West tombou a cabeça para o lado, franziu as sobrancelhas como se apenas aquelas palavras não fizessem sentido.

_Se sente falta dele... Não é a boca dele que tem que beijar? – perguntou, fazendo o pai avermelhar.

_Não é tão fácil assim... – disse. – Eu não sei se ele vai me aceitar agora, afinal... O que eu pedi para o professor falar não é algo que ele vai perdoar. – sorriu triste para o filho.

_Porque não vai falar com ele?

_eu não saberia o que dizer. – respondeu.

_Diga a ele, o que disse para mim. – retrucou sorrindo.

Misha balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, negando. West sabia que o pai tinha admitido a derrota sem ao menos lutar, não podia acreditar que aquele homem, seu pai, estava desistindo de algo que lhe trouxe tanta alegria.

Teria que fazer alguma coisa, já que o pai não era capaz de lutar, ele seria o bom soldado que lutaria pela felicidade daquele lar, porque, era só com Jensen e por Jensen que eles realmente se tornaram uma família.

_Tudo bem, então. – disse, dando a entender que não tocaria mais no assunto.

Misha subiu as escadas, disse que ia tomar um banho longe e iria dormir. Era tudo o que West precisava, sorriu travesso ao ver que o pai lhe virava as costas para ir ao quarto.

Entrou no escritório de Misha, mexeu em alguns papeis que repousavam arrumados em um canto, pegou a pequena agenda, folheando rápido procurando com desespero o nome que desejava. Sorriu grande.

_Isso! – deu um soco no ar, comemorando a primeira vitória.

Em pé na cadeira do pai, pegou o telefone e discou com rapidez os números escritos no papel que segurava.

"__Oi, Misha... Eu disse que não precisava fazer os cálculos hoje..."_ – disse a voz rouca do homem, denunciando que ele estava dormindo.

_Ahn... Aqui é o West, Jimmy. – disse o menino.

Beaver tossiu do outro lado.

"__West? Filho seu pai está e casa? Está tudo bem? O que aconteceu?"_ – a voz do homem ganhava um tom acima a cada nova pergunta que fazia, West sorriu carinhoso com a preocupação do seu quase avô.

_Está tudo bem... E o papai está dormindo. – o tranqüilizou, logo ouvindo o suspiro de alivio do outro.

"__Então... Você precisa de algo?"_ – perguntou.

_Eu quero que o senhor me ajude a contar ao Jensen que o meu pai quer ele de volta. – disse rápido, torcendo para que o homem lhe ajudasse.

"__West, isso... Filho escute... Isso não é tão simples... Quer dizer..."_ – o homem enrolava-se com as palavras diante do pedido do menino.

_Não vai me ajudar? – perguntou com a voz triste, o coração de Beaver batendo forte no peito, pensando na possibilidade de fazer o menino chorar, com certeza não podia fazê-lo chorar.

"__Claro que vou ajudá-lo."_ – respondeu por fim. _"– Mas isso não é tão simples. Entenda, para algumas pessoas é fácil expressar os sentimentos, as emoções, mas você sabe que seu pai não é uma dessas pessoas não é?"_

West girou os olhos, mesmo que o homem não pudesse vê-lo. Sabia melhor que qualquer um o quanto o pai era fechado, mas Jensen conseguiu mudá-lo, então porque o pai não conseguia dizer ao loiro que o amava? Era tão simples! Pelo menos para si parecia ser totalmente descomplicado.

_Meu pai disse que sente falta dele. – disse triste, fazendo Beaver passar a mão pelo rosto cansado.

"__É, ele sente sim."_ – respondeu apenas.

_Então por que é tão difícil para ele dizer isso para o Jens?

"__Por que ele tem medo."_

_Mas... Medo do que? – o menino fazia gestos com as mãos como se o outro pudesse vê-lo, estava totalmente descontente com as atitudes que o pai havia tomado.

"__Ele tem medo que Jensen não o ame mais..."_ – respondeu.

_Mas o Jensen ama o meu pai, não é? – perguntou, e de repente passou a sentir o mesmo medo que assolava o pai, por Deus será que o loiro não queria mais ser da família deles?

"__Eu não sei, West."_ – disse o mais velho. _"– Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, um amor como o deles, não se esquece em uma semana ou em alguns meses." _

_West! – ouviu o pai gritar seu nome.

_Eu tenho que ir Jimmy. – disse e desligou sem esperar uma resposta.

Subiu as escadas correndo, quando entrou no quarto do pai, o viu sentado na cama, estava com uma calça de moletom e uma pantufa verde nos pés. Achou engraçado o mais velho com os pés cobertos por aquela cor berrante, mas a vontade de rir passou quando olhou a face abatida do pai.

_Me chamou? – perguntou, sentando ao lado dele.

_Você sabe onde eu coloquei meus remédios?

West engoliu em seco, sabia o que aquilo significava.

_O senhor jogou fora, uns quatro meses atrás. – mentiu.

_Oh... – disse e deitou-se com as pernas encolhidas, enquanto puxava a coberta. – Me lembre de comprar amanhã.

_Claro. – sorriu e beijou-lhe a testa, assim como o mais velho fazia consigo. – Dorme bem, pai e boa noite.

_Boa noite. – respondeu, fechando os olhos, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria dormir sem os remédios.

West voltou ao escritório do pai sorrateiramente. Abriu a segunda gaveta da escrivaninha e pegou o potinho alaranjado que continha os comprimidos dentro.

_Você jogou fora, papai. – disse para o cômodo vazio, enquanto saia de lá.

Chegou à cozinha e abriu o potinho, jogou as pequenas bolinhas brancas na pia e em seguida abriu a torneira, vendo os remédios do pai irem embora com a água que caia.

Saiu de casa depois de ouvir vozes no apartamento do lado, onde Jensen morava.

_Será que ele já voltou? – perguntou-se esperançoso.

Correu até lá e bateu na porta, mas para sua surpresa não foi o loiro que escancarou a porta para que ele entrasse.

_Oi, carinha! – disse o moreno.

_Oi. – respondeu, olhando o apartamento praticamente vazio, apenas algumas caixas ainda repousavam no chão. – O Jensen não está aqui?

Jared abaixou-se para tentar ficar na altura do pequeno.

_Não, ele não vai mais morar aqui, West. – disse com pesar, o coração parecer doer ao ver os olhões azuis se encherem de água. – Eu sinto muito.

_Não. – disse vendo todo seu plano de tentar juntar o pai a ele novamente quebrar-se. – Por que ele quer ir embora?

Jared engoliu em seco, esperava aquela pergunta, mas sabia que se respondesse com sinceridade iria machucar o menino com as palavras

_Eu não sei. – disse por fim.

_Está mentindo. – disse apontando o dedo comprido para seu rosto. – Por que está mentindo? Por que não quer me dizer a verdade?

_Porque a verdade machuca pequeno. – disse Jared, as lágrimas do menino fazendo seus olhos arderem.

West escutou passos na sala, mas não pode ver a pessoa que lá estava, pois as lágrimas borravam sua visão.

_West? – a voz parecia surpresa. – O que está fazendo aqui? Onde está o seu pai?

Mark viu o menino soluçar alto.

_Ele está dormindo. – respondeu, e então olhou para Jared novamente. – O meu pai precisa do Jensen, você tem que me ajudar... Meu pai sente muita falta dele.

Jared engoliu em seco e olhou para o loiro, que com os olhos arregalados ouvia atentamente o menino.

_Ele queria tomar os remédios que fazem dormir, mas eu joguei fora. – enxugou as lagrimas que caiam com as costas das mãos. – Ele não pode mais tomar aquilo...

_Por quê? – Jared pegou o menino no colo.

_A última vez que ele tomou... – soluçou forte antes de continuar. – O médico disse que ele quase morreu, foi o Jimmy que me ajudou. É que meu pai tomou muitos, e eu não conseguia fazê-lo acordar... Ele parou de tomar os remédios por causa do Jensen.

Mark sentiu o coração se apertar. Ele nunca foi bom o suficiente para o loiro, na verdade ninguém nunca seria bom o suficiente para Jensen, mas Misha precisava dele.

_Eu ajudo você. – disse surpreendendo a si próprio.

_Você? – as vozes de Jared e West se misturaram naquela palavra, e mesmo que o momento não fosse propício pra uma crise de risos, Mark gargalhou com o assombro que se mostrou no rosto dos dois a sua frente.

_Sim, eu. – disse por fim, os dois ainda lhe encarando de forma indecifrável.

West não sabia naquele momento, mas tinha ganhado um grande aliado para sua causa. Descobriu naquela noite que algumas coisas inesperadas, quando acontecem fazem com que a esperança se renove.

Mark gostava de Jensen sim, mas não o amava, conseguiria viver sem ele, mas pelo que pode perceber Misha não poderia.

Desejou que algum dia pudesse encontrar alguém que despertasse esse sentimento nele, esse que Misha sentia por Jensen e vice-versa, mas nunca admitiria para ninguém que invejava aquele sentimento. Por toda sua vida buscara por ele, mas o maldito amor sempre o recusara.

Sempre lhe diziam que estava procurando nos lugares errados, e sim, talvez estivesse, mas onde é que se ia para encontrar esse sentimento?

Ninguém lhe saberia responder, pois o amor acontece em qualquer lugar, em qualquer hora, em qualquer tempo, pois o amor simplesmente acontece.

Estava voltando tranqüilo para casa, pensando em inúmeras coisas, mas sempre que se deixava levar por algum pensamento, se pegava novamente pensando nas lindas covinhas do rosto de Jared.

_Por Deus! – bufou consigo, irritado.

Enfiou as mãos no bolso do casaco, o ar quente saia de sua boca fazendo uma nuvem branca ao entrar em contato com o ar gelado da noite. Parou no meio do caminho, fechou os olhos e ergueu a cabeça em direção ao céu.

_Por favor... Não me faça conhecer a dor de um amor não-correspondido. – implorou ainda com os olhos fechados.

Foi quando a maldita imagem das covinhas de Jared tomaram sua mente de novo, praguejou baixo voltando a andar. Tinha absoluta certeza que não dormiria aquela noite.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jensen não achou estranho o fato de Mark chegar à casa de Jared e logo entrar sem que o loiro fosse atendê-lo, isso já estava acontecendo há uma semana, então não foi surpresa ao senti-lo jogar-se ao seu lado no sofá e pegar um punhado de pipoca de sua bacia. Não reclamou, nem comentou.

_O que você 'ta fazendo aqui, Mark? – perguntou, sem desviar os olhos da tela.

Pellegrino olhou pra ele e deu um sorriso, mas logo o sorriso deixou seu rosto para dar lugar ao rubor que lhe subiu nas bochechas e Jared, era o motivo delas ficarem com esse tom avermelhado.

_Oi, Mark. – cumprimentou o moreno

O corpo molhado e apenas a toalha enrolada no quadril, fizeram Mark esquecer de respirar por alguns segundos, até que pudesse recuperar o cérebro e reponde-lo de forma educada um 'olá' baixinho e com uma vergonha que Jensen nunca tinha visto no ex-namorado.

Jared logo sumiu por uma das portas, e o loiro mais velho engoliu em seco enquanto tentava acalmar o coração que batia descompassado.

_Algum problema? – a voz de Jensen pareceu chegar ao seu ouvido como se tivesse vindo de outra dimensão. – Mark?

_O quê? – perguntou, ainda tentando desmanchar a imagem de Padalecki quase nu de sua mente.

Jensen riu e apontou um dedo em direção ao rosto do outro.

_Mark, Mark! – disse ele achando graça. – Que pensamentos impuros passaram por sua cabeça quando viu meu amigo passar por aqui daquele jeito?

Pellegrino engasgou com uma das pipocas que comia, porque no momento em que Jensen disse aquelas palavras Jared saiu do quarto secando os cabelos rebeldes.

O moreno estava de boca aberta encarando Mark como se ele fosse de outro planeta, enquanto o mesmo tossia compulsivamente mesmo Jensen lhe estapeando de leve as costas.

Jared saiu do transe momentâneo e correu até eles, ajudando Jensen a desengasgar o outro. Mark sentiu que desmaiaria ao sentir as mãos grandes do moreno lhe acariciar de leve as costas quando finalmente conseguiu respirar normalmente.

_Jen, pega um pouco de água pra ele, por favor? – perguntou o moreno, Mark sentiu a pele arrepiar ao ver que ele não desviou o olhar do seu, mesmo quando falou com o outro loiro.

Quando se viu sozinho com ele naquela sala enorme, sentiu o coração se acalmar e não pareceu o fim do mundo quando a voz de Jared soou baixo, perto de seu ouvido, a mão dele ainda espalmada em suas costas aquecendo o lugar onde estava repousando.

_Você tem algo a dizer sobre o que o Jensen perguntou?

Mark tremeu, mas logo viu sua salvação entrar na sala com o copo de água na mão.

_Obrigado, Jen.

Jared afastou-se dele, naquele momento Pellegrino tinha lhe escapado, mas da próxima vez tiraria aquilo a limpo, e por Deus, ele não sabia o porquê de estar tão interessado naquela resposta.

Foi ao quarto novamente, colocou uma camisa, já que estava apenas de calça jeans, e saiu, perguntando-se se Mark já tinha feito o convite a Jensen.

_E então o que você acha?

_Pra que sair Mark? – perguntou, girando os olhos. – Eu não estou com vontade nenhuma de deixar esse sofázinho confortável. – disse massageando o estofado.

Mark olhou Jared que escorado na soleira da porta olhava a cena, fez sinal pedindo ajuda enquanto Jensen se concentrava em um desenho qualquer que passava na tv.

_Hey, vamos sair? – disse o moreno alto e Mark bateu de leve na própria testa.

Jensen olhou de um para outro, achando esquisito os dois o convidarem, fez cara de quem estava desconfiando de algo e isso lhe fez lembrar de West. Como será que o menino estava?

Não estava mais se agüentando de saudade deles. Ainda não tinha entendido como Misha tinha sido capaz de brincar com seus sentimentos de forma tão desumana.

_Como ele pode fazer isso comigo?

Jared e Mark olharam para o loiro que de repente tinha ficado com uma expressão de tristeza no rosto. O moreno alto observou atentamente quando o professor mordeu o lábio, até que esses se avermelhassem, o arrepio que cortou sua espinha foi prazeroso e mesmo se recriminando por aquilo não deixou de se sentir vaidoso por um homem tão bonito quanto Mark, estar possivelmente atraído por ele.

_O que disse? – viu o loiro mais velho perguntar.

_Nada. – respondeu Jensen, mudando a expressão para uma raiva súbita. – Vocês não queriam sair? – mudou de assunto, levantando-se do sofá em que estava jogado.

_Claro. – responderam juntos e não demorou a saírem os três em direção ao elevador.

_E pode deixar, nós vamos conseguir fazer você esquecer esse cara... – completou Jared. – Somos seus amigos estamos aqui pra te ajudar.

_Claro. – disse sem realmente se importar.

O sol clareava o cômodo e Misha afundou mais a cabeça no travesseiro macio, desejou poder ficar ali por toda a eternidade, de tanto que seu peito doía.

_Pai...

Sentia as mãos pequeninas de West chacoalharem de leve seu ombro, e abriu um dos olhos para encarar o filho.

_Podemos ir tomar café na tia Sam?

Misha apertou os olhos, como se com esse movimento pudesse fazer o cérebro despertar, fez que sim com a cabeça e ouviu os gritinhos de alegria do filho ecoar em sua cabeça.

_Então, vamos! – disse ele animado puxando o braço do pai para fora da cama macia.

_Já vamos... – respondeu, apertando novamente os olhos para depois finalmente levantar-se.

West sentou na beirada da cama, impaciente. Viu o pai desaparecer para dentro do banheiro e consultou o relógio mais uma vez, já perdido as contas de quantas vezes tinha encarado o visor do celular.

_Vamos, pai! – gritou mais uma vez, afinal se Misha demorasse muito iriam se desencontrar com o professor.

Pela semana inteira tinha bolado esse plano com Mark, iria levá-los ao mesmo lugar e fingiriam que era uma mera coincidência, e o lugar escolhido foi a cafeteria da mulher de Jim Beaver, que também sabia do plano deles e dava total apoio.

_Só um momento, West! – disse calmo.

A água gelada caiu em seu corpo de forma suave, sentiu os pelos eriçarem e a pele arrepiada logo se acostumou com a temperatura. Passou o sabonete branco pelos músculos, fechou os olhos e sentia o deslizar de sua mão na pele sensível.

Os gemidos de Jensen vieram a sua mente de forma arrebatadora e sem perceber já se tocava ao som dos gritos e ofegos do loiro que ecoavam em sua cabeça lhe deixando louco.

_Jensen – gemeu baixinho o único nome que fazia sentido em sua cabeça naquele momento.

Passou uma mão pelo peito e a outra continuava masturbando o sexo pulsante, não demorou a sentir o liquido viscoso e quente lambuzar sua pele, logo indo embora junto com a água que ainda caia.

Encostou-se na parede fria e ofegou, deixou-se escorregar até o piso molhado e chorou.

West andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, a impaciência tomando conta de seu corpinho.

_Pai... Está tudo bem ai? – perguntou, ouvindo alguns soluços virem do banheiro.

Bateu de leve na porta e logo a voz do pai soou baixa.

_Eu... Eu estou bem... Já estou saindo, querido.

O menino sentou-se novamente, mas a inquietação ainda continuava. Logo que o pai entrou no quarto, notou nos olhos vermelhos que o mais velho tinha chorado, mas não comentou nada, apenas segurou em sua mão e juntos desceram as escadas.

Antes mesmo que Misha pudesse perguntar sobre as chaves, West segurava o chaveiro em uma das mãos.

_Se Jensen estivesse aqui, ele com certeza iria rir.

_É. – apenas concordou, sentindo o coração pesar pela falta que o outro fazia.

Maldita hora em que tinha feito aquela maldita promessa, lembrou de quando estava no hospital, de quando Mark, o professorzinho tinha lhe jogado a morte da esposa na cara.

Teve vontade de gritar que já se sentia culpado o suficiente e que não precisava de mais ninguém lhe acusando, mas o que fez foi totalmente o contrário, além de admitir que o outro fosse o melhor para Jensen, ainda tinha entregado o loiro de bandeja para ele.

_Você... – limpou a garganta, sentindo os olhos do filho sobre seu rosto. – Você sabe se o professor e o Jensen... Se eles... – encarou a estrada, impossibilitado de continuar aquele pensamento.

_Não. – respondeu e olhou pra frente, sorrindo.

Misha olhou para o filho e voltou sua atenção para o trânsito, mas desta vez, ele também sorria.

Jensen bufou enquanto entrava na cafeteria de Samantha.

_Sério, Jared? – perguntou para o amigo, não acreditando.

_O que? – deu de ombros, como se não soubesse de nada.

_Você sabe muito bem de quem é esse restaurante – disse perdendo a paciência.

_É claro que ele sabe. – cortou Mark, antes que Jared falasse alguma coisa e estragasse tudo. – É o restaurante do meu ex-sogro. – disse enquanto via a boca do moreno se abrir em total surpresa.

Girou os olhos e foi em direção a uma mesa que ficava próxima a janela, os outros dois o acompanharam, Jared ainda embasbacado com a noticia de que Mark tinha namorado o filho de Jim.

_Você era namorado do Richard! – disse Jared do nada, como se apenas naquele momento tivesse se dado conta de quem estava falando.

_É... Eu era. – concordou, mas logo desviou o assunto. – Vamos pedir o que?

Olhou compenetrado o cardápio que estava repousado na mesa, não viu quando Jared levantou-se da mesa indo para o banheiro. Assustou-se com o celular que começou a vibrar em seu bolso e acabou por derrubar um vidro de pimenta que estava na mesa.

_Está tudo bem, Mark? – perguntou o loiro em sua frente.

O outro não respondeu o coração aos pulos e os olhos arregalados encaravam fixamente a tela do celular onde tinha uma mensagem de Jared.

_Eu... Vou ao banheiro. – disse rápido, atropelando-se nas palavras e saiu sem ouvir resposta.

Mark leu novamente as palavras do moreno e o coração batia acelerado no peito, como se a qualquer momento fosse sair de seu corpo.

'_Estou atrás da cafeteria, venha aqui, precisamos conversar._

_Jared'_

Contorcia as mãos em sinal claro de nervosismo e desespero.

_Você queria falar comigo? – perguntou assim que viu o moreno, ainda que este estivesse de costas para ele.

Jared se virou e encarou os olhos claros de Mark, que idéia estúpida tivera, nem sabia o que queria perguntar!

_Mark, eu... – limpou a garganta, antes de continuar. – Eu quero saber... Eu quero saber sobre o que você e o Jensen estavam falando. – disse por fim.

_Estávamos escolhendo algo no cardápio, íamos escolher pra você também já que sumiu de lá... – brincou logo fazendo o sorriso desaparecer ao ver o rosto de Jared.

_Você sabe do que eu estou falando Mark! – disse chegando mais perto, fazendo o outro perder os sentidos por causa de seu perfume.

O loiro fechou os olhos e Jared encarou-lhe a face bonita.

_Eu... Gosto de você, Jared... – disse sentindo o mundo desabar por ter que confessar um amor, por quem nitidamente não lhe retribuía. – Eu... – riu amargurado. – Eu gosto mais de você nesses dias em que estamos nos conhecendo do que do Jensen, nesses dois ou três anos em que namoramos.

Jared deixou escapar de sua boca um sonoro 'a', mas Mark não se intimidou e continuou falando.

_Você não sabe com é... Eu quase infarto quando você fala comigo, eu morre um pouquinho cada vez que você se afasta, e seja lá o que for isso que está dentro de mim... – apontou para o peito. – Começou no dia em que eu reparei nas suas covinhas. – sorriu, lembrando-se do dia em que o moreno lhe batera na porta a fim de conseguir a chave do apartamento do amigo.

_Eu... Eu não sei o que te dizer Mark...

Mark sorriu infeliz.

_Eu sei que você ama a Genevieve e não tenho nenhuma chance de fazer você se apaixonar por mim, então você com certeza não precisa jogar isso na minha cara.

_Eu sinto muito. – disse enquanto olhava para o lado e socava de leve a lateral da perna comprida. – Mas eu não quero que isso... Sabe, afaste você de mim, do Jens... A gente é amigo, não é?

E Mark sentiu o coração doer ao ver o quanto aquele homem prezava sua amizade, mas era apenas isso, mais nada, nem um pontinho de esperança que Jared pudesse gostar dele de forma diferente de que um amigo gosta do outro.

Suspirou derrotado, antes de responder.

_É claro que a gente é amigo... – e se deixou sorrir, mesmo sabendo que por dentro seu coração tinha vontade de chorar.

Acompanhou Jared novamente para dentro do salão da cafeteria, mas diferente do que o moreno pensou a situação não estava sendo fácil, para nenhum dos dois, mas interiormente ele sabia que quem mais sofria era Mark, com o amor não-correspondido por ele.

Suspirou pesado antes de se sentar ao lado de Jensen, que nem mesmo parecia interessado com o que acontecia a sua volta.

Olhava para o copo de café em sua frente e Jared apostava que o liquido escuro já estava frio, embora o amigo não tivesse bebido nada.

Mark olhava para Jared, vendo o moreno alto com uma expressão desconfortável, tido o queria era sair dali, fugir dos sorrisos de Jared, porque ele sabia que logo os sorrisos apareceriam quando Genevieve entrasse por aquelas portas.

Consultou o relógio de pulso e fez cara de desagrado, West estava atrasado.

Ouviu o pai cantarolar baixinho mais uma canção que não conhecia, mas mesmo assim o ritmo era contagiante e depois de algum tempo assim como o pai ele também resmungava, mesmo sem saber o que estava cantando.

Misha estacionou o carro e West saiu do veiculo correndo, entrou na cafeteria e logo recebeu um abraço apertado de Samantha.

_Oi, Sam. – disse o menino baixinho. – Eles estão aqui? – perguntou e logo a mulher apontou para a mesa que estava sendo ocupada por três homens.

_Oi, Samantha. – a voz de Misha se fez ouvir pelo pequeno salão.

Mas Misha não percebeu quando os olhos verdes arregalados de um Jensen apavorado se virou na sua direção, lhe encarando como se o moreno fosse um fantasma.

_M-Misha? – disse alto, levantando-se da cadeira, fazendo com que todos que estavam ali prestassem atenção na cena que se seguia. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Um arrepio cortou a espinha do moreno a ouvir aquela voz que não saia de sua cabeça. Virou-se devagar como se fizesse algum movimento brusco o loiro pudesse desaparecer.

Engoliu em seco ao ver aqueles olhos fulminando os seus, uma raiva que ele sabia muito bem o motivo.

_Eu... Vim tomar café com o meu filho. – respondeu com as pernas bambas de nervosismo diante do loiro que tanto amava.

_Você sabe muito bem o que eu quis dizer... – retrucou e Misha sentiu as palavras ferirem sua alma.

West olhava de um para o outro, e não entendia o porquê deles não estarem se declarando um para o outro.

"_- Mas isso não é tão simples. Entenda, para algumas pessoas é fácil expressar os sentimentos, as emoções, mas você sabe que seu pai não é uma dessas pessoas não é?""_

A voz de Jim Beaver ecoou na cabeça ruiva e ele sentiu que talvez estivesse fazendo tudo errado.

_Oi, Misha. – Jared acenou para o moreno, tentando fazer o clima tenso desaparecer, mas não houve resposta e ele abaixou a cabeça.

A cafeteria de Samantha parecia ter parado no tempo, as pessoas todas mudas e estáticas, não comentavam e nem davam palpite, apenas encaravam com curiosidade como se fosse uma cena importante de alguma novela.

Misha olhou para West como se tudo fizesse sentido, e jensen fez o mesmo com os amigos que sentados, tentavam não chamar a atenção para si.

_Como vocês puderam me enganar desse jeito? – perguntou furioso. – Você e sabiam que ele é a ultima pessoa que eu gostaria de ver! Por que continuam insistindo em uma coisa que só me machuca?

As lágrimas banhavam o rosto do loiro deixando as bochechas mais vermelhas que o normal. Misha sentiu uma dor forte no peito. Era isso, tudo o que ele causava em Jensen era sofrimento.

West olhou para o pai com os olhos pidões e puxou a barra da camisa social que o moreno vestia. Abaixou-se para poder ouvi-lo.

_Fala pra ele, pai. – disse o menino. – É fácil, é só dizer o que você disse pra mim.

Misha sorriu triste, e mesmo sabendo que qualquer palavra não traria seu Jensen de volta respondeu ao pequeno, no exato momento em que todos ficaram calados.

_Eu não posso... – disse. – Eu fiz uma promessa, eu dei a minha palavra, e eu não quebro uma promessa minha. Nunca.

Jensen olhou para Misha com os olhos cheios de água, ainda sem saber a certo como reagir, porque aquela era uma situação na qual ele nunca se imaginou.

Assustaram-se quando o professor esmurrou a mesa, fazendo novamente o molho de pimenta cair, dessa vez indo ao chão e partindo-se em milhões de pedaços.

_Devia saber que fazer o que o seu coração manda é mais importante do que uma promessa – vociferou. - Você não está feliz, o Jensen não está feliz, por Deus! Ninguém está feliz vendo que vocês estão se destruindo por não estarem juntos. Qual é? A que ponto o orgulho é mais importante que ficar com a pessoa que você ama? – disse encarando um e outro que o olhavam com cara de espanto.

_Ele deve ter ficado louco. – um dos espectadores comentou baixinho.

_Eu nunca vou ter o que vocês tem, e mesmo assim estão jogando isso fora? – ele parecia ensandecido, as mãos apoiadas na mesa, o mantinham firme para que não perdesse a coragem de falar tudo o que estava entalado na garganta. – Se é pela promessa que você me fez naquele hospital, Misha, sinta-se totalmente absolvido dela, até porque foi uma promessa idiota.

West sorriu para o professor, não sabia do que ele estava falando, mas estava ajudando de alguma forma porque de repente viu o pai assentir, concordando, com seja lá o que for que ele estivesse dizendo.

_Vocês vão mesmo passar o resto da vida se martirizando e me culpando por não poderem viver juntos? – perguntou como se estivesse falando sozinho, continuando seu monólogo sem deixar ninguém interromper. – Eu me recuso a fazer parte dessa palhaçada toda, vocês são livres, e eu entendi que a partir do momento que Jensen disse que tinha se apaixonado por você Misha, eu não tinha direito nenhum de lutar por ele, afinal, eu não o amava, ele não me amava, então por que cada um não pode ficar com a pessoa que quer? – perguntou.

Ninguém ali foi capaz de responder, talvez ninguém ali soubesse, mas Mark estava conhecendo na pele qual era o grau de sofrimento de uma pessoa que não estava com o ser amado.

Olhou para Jared antes de continuar, Genevieve que tinha chegado há pouco tempo estava enroscada no braço do gigante, e Mark sentiu uma vontade enorme de chacoalhar Jared e lhe dar muitos motivos do porque ele, Mark, poderia ser melhor do que ela.

Mas não foi o que ele fez, apenas continuou falando como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

_Mesmo que eu nunca vá ficar com o Jared, não quer dizer que vou atrapalhar a vida dele só para tê-lo por alguns míseros segundos, isso que eu estou vivendo agora em ensinou que, a gente precisa aproveitar quando nossos sentimentos são retribuídos, por que não tem nada pior do amar uma pessoa, sabendo que essa mesma pessoa não te ama como você gostaria. – sorriu triste.

Jared abaixou a cabeça e Genevieve arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, completamente surpresa. Mark teria gargalhado se não fosse tão trágico.

– Só pensem nisso ta! Porque a vida se resume a nada e o que seria de todos nós sem uma pessoa do nosso lado?– e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Jensen, ainda embasbacado com as palavras do ex-namorado, olhou para o moreno, que assim como ele não tinha idéia de que atitude tomar.

O loiro sabia que Misha não faria nada se não tivesse um sinal claro de que o loiro estava lhe aceitando de volta, então abriu um sorriso enorme e disse com alegria.

_Eu senti tanto a sua falta.

Misha correu até ele, agarrou-o com desespero em seu pescoço e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

_Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo, Jensen.

A boca de Misha encontrou-se com a do loiro e assim como na primeira vez que se beijaram a sensação foi que elas se encaixavam perfeitamente, porque sim, agora o moreno tinha certeza, a boca carnuda do seu Jensen tinha sido feita para beijar a sua.

Sorriu feliz, enquanto sussurrava mais uma vez que o amava.

O loiro riu também, enquanto com uma das mãos chamava West para se juntar ao abraço. O menino não demorou em atender ao pedido e logo os abraçava também.

_Eu senti sua falta, pai. – disse quando Jensen soltou Misha por alguns segundos, para poder pegar o menino no colo.

_Eu também senti. – disse beijando o topo da cabeça ruiva. – O que vocês acham da gente ir pra casa agora?

Pai e filho concordaram, e saíram os três da cafeteria ao som dos aplausos dos espectadores que em momento nenhum desviaram a atenção do casal apaixonado.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jensen sorria grande ao colocar suas coisas na mochila que estava em cima da cama. Lembrava-se de Misha lhe dizendo o quanto o amava, e isso o deixava tão feliz que ele nem ao menos queria saber o motivo que tinha levado o moreno a mentir para ele.

_Oi. – disse Mark batendo de leve na porta aberta.

_Ah, oi, Mark. – respondeu sem desviar sua atenção da mala que estava quase pronta.

_Apressado em ir pra casa? – perguntou, e dessa vez Jensen olhou para o outro loiro vendo as profundas olheiras e as marcas recentes de quem tinha chorado há pouco tempo.

_Está tudo bem, Mark? – perguntou, ignorando a pergunta que o outro fez.

_Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe. – disse aproximando-se e sentando na beirada da cama macia.

_Eu sinto muito pelo Jared... Eu quero dizer... Sabe... – tentava achar um modo de não machucar Mark com suas palavras, sabia o quanto ele devia estar sofrendo.

_Está tudo bem Jensen, mesmo. – disse ele. – Eu sempre soube que não tinha chance alguma com o Jared...

_Isso não quer dizer que não dói, Mark. – retrucou enquanto sentava-se ao lado do amigo.

_Bem... Deixemos de lado as minhas perturbações. – disse. – Eu preciso te contar uma coisa da qual eu não falei antes...

Jensen o encarou com seus grandes olhos esverdeados, esperando que o outro continuasse.

_Você lembra o que eu falei quando você acordou pela primeira vez? – perguntou vendo os olhos do outro se tornar tristes.

_Sim. – disse, tentando entender no porque de Mark estar voltando naquele assunto tão doloroso.

_Eu disse que Misha estava apenas se divertindo com você, disse que você não significava nada pra ele... – disse.

_Isso acabou, Mark. – olhou o outro com esperança de que ele parasse de lhe torturar com aquelas memórias. – Eu não me importo mais com aquilo, eu estou com o Misha agora, é tudo o que me importa.

_Eu sei, mas eu não posso deixar minha cabeça me acusar toda vez que eu deito minha cabeça no travesseiro.

_Do que está falando?

_Eu não me lembro muito bem, pois já fez alguns meses, mas depois do acidente eu acusei Misha de ter matado a esposa, estava completamente fora de mim e me arrependo muito de ter dito isso, pois não era verdade.

Jensen tampou a boca com uma das mãos não acreditando na crueldade do outro.

_Você o quê? – perguntou, não conseguindo esconder sua indignação.

_Eu sei, o quanto eu fui cruel, mas eu estava fora de mim, e ainda pensava que estava apaixonado por você. Eu só quero esclarecer que depois que eu disse isso ele se sentiu mais culpado ainda e me pediu para dizer aquelas coisas a você.

_Mas... Por quê?

Ele não conseguia entender.

_Eu o acusei de quase provocar a sua morte também. – respondeu envergonhado. – Eu só...

_Você fez o quê? – Jensen levantou-se com raiva. – A culpa foi sua! Foi por sua causa que Misha se afastou de mim! Como você pode Mark?

_Sim, foi por minha causa, mas eu estou tentando consertar isso dizendo a verdade. – disse sentindo-se mal de repente. – Eu só quero deixar claro que Misha nunca quis se afastar de você, ele sempre te amou e só falou aquilo porque eu fui ridículo o suficiente para sentir inveja de um amor que eu nunca senti e que nunca vai acontecer comigo.

Jensen o olhou apavorado.

_Eu queria viver uma história como a de vocês... Eu queria ser especial para alguém. – disse sentindo-se a pessoa mais miserável do mundo. – Assim como você é especial para ele.

Jensen abaixou a cabeça e sentou-se novamente ao lado do outro.

_Me desculpe ser grosseiro, Mark. – disse abraçando o outro, sentindo o loiro fungar forte logo começando a soluçar. – Está tudo bem! Está tudo bem!

Mark agarrou-se mais a ele, com desespero de uma criança.

_Me perdoa, me perdoa, por favor, Jens.

Jensen fechou os olhos acariciando a cabeleira amarela do professor.

_Está tudo bem, eu perdôo você.

Assim que Mark ouviu os passos de Jared, desenroscou-se de Jensen e limpou a face, que ainda vermelha denunciava o choro desesperado ao qual ele havia se entregado.

_Eu preciso ir, Jensen. – disse saindo do quarto. – Obrigado por me conceder o seu perdão, diga a Misha que eu sinto muito e que eu não queria ter dito aquilo.

_Por que você mesmo não diz? – perguntou.

_Eu estou indo embora. – respondeu.

_Eu sei, mas não custa nada passar na casa de Misha para lhe dizer algumas palavras.

_Não, você não entendeu. – disse sorrindo.

_O que eu não entendi?

_Eu estou indo embora, Jensen. Eu vou para a Rússia, tenho uma proposta de trabalho lá. E não é como professor, tem uma escola de artes que está disposta a patrocinar meus quadros.

_Você vai embora? – a voz de Jared ecoou pela sala, assim como o barulho de cacos de vidro, do prato que o moreno segurava.

Jensen olhou os olhos do moreno que abobalhado parecia não acreditar nas palavras que escutara por acidente.

_Sim, estou indo amanhã, tenho que arrumar as minhas bagagens agora. Vou para a Rússia. – respondeu, e Mark sabia que se Jared pedisse que ele ficasse não pensaria duas vezes em atender ao pedido, mas sabia que isso nunca aconteceria.

_Mas a Rússia é muito longe. – disse, ainda sem se preocupar com os cacos de vidro que estavam espalhados pelo chão.

Jensen olhou de Jared para Mark, ainda sem entender o que tinha acontecido com o moreno para que ele estivesse falando aquilo, pois ele e Mark não eram tão íntimos quanto pareciam naquele momento, e Jensen sentiu-se um intruso naquela sala.

_Bom... Eu preciso ficar um pouco longe... – respondeu o professor. – Preciso colocar minha cabeça no lugar.

Jared assentiu, mas era claro que ele não aprovava aquele tipo de escolha e Jensen quase pode ver um brilho de angústia em seu olhar quando Mark cruzou a porta indo embora.

Jared olhava pra fora da janela e quando Mark passou em frente a ele, gritou lá de cima chamando a atenção de várias pessoas e também de Mark, que era com quem ele realmente queria falar.

_Você vai voltar? – gritou lá de cima sem conseguir se conter.

Viu Mark sorrir, olhando em sua direção.

_Sim, Jared. – respondeu, gritando também. - Eu vou voltar.

Viu o sorriso do moreno e seu coração acelerou grandemente, acenou para ele um tchau tímido e se foi, mas Jared ficou vendo-o ir embora, até que o corpo de Mark se tornou um borrão no meio da multidão que se movimentava na rua.

_Eu posso estar enganado... – começou Jensen, que se sentara perto dele. – Mas essa não foi uma atitude que um amigo teria, sabe... O grito desesperado para saber se ele voltaria.

_O que quer dizer? – perguntou ele ainda abobalhado.

_Nada... – e voltou para o quarto, sorrindo.

Misha passou na casa de Jared mais tarde para pegar as coisas de Jensen, e então os dois seguiram para a nova casa que Misha tinha comprado para viverem juntos.

Chegaram a casa e Jensen mal podia acreditar que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo. Tinha uma casa, onde viveria pra sempre com o homem que amava, até mesmo um filho tinha ganhado, e ele pensou que não merecia tudo o que a vida estava lhe dando.

Misha abriu a porta pra que ele entrasse, rindo do rosto abobalhado do namorado. O loiro entrou na sala vazia, reparando na cor branca das paredes, no detalhe das janelas, no chão de madeira.

_É tudo tão lindo... – disse baixinho, deixando sua mala escorregar pelo braço, indo parar no chão encerado.

Correu para a cozinha, olhando tudo com curiosidade, tinha apenas um balcão, e ele sabia muito bem de onde era aquela peça, riu encarando o moreno, que se aproximava dele.

_Eu conheço esse balcão. – disse.

_É? – perguntou o outro, fingindo não saber do que ele falava. – De onde?

Jensen riu e beijou-lhe a boca, sem dar a resposta, mas logo se desenroscou dele, subindo as escadas com rapidez.

_Onde é o quarto do West? – gritou lá de cima, enquanto Misha sorria para o nada e subia as escadas atrás dele.

_É o da direita. – disse ele apontando. – Ele tem alguma coisa contra a parte esquerda das coisas, sempre fica com o lado direito.

Jensen sorriu e entrou no quarto do menino, era o único cômodo da casa que já tinha uma cama e um guarda-roupa.

_O que você acha se a gente pintar alguns... – Jensen pareceu pensar um pouco antes de continuar. – Bem, ele gosta do Chaplin, não é? O que você acha da gente pintar ele em uma das paredes?

Misha sorriu abraçando Jensen por trás, afundando seu nariz no pescoço do outro, inalando o cheiro gostoso que o corpo do loiro tinha.

_Misha... – gemeu baixinho fechando os olhos. – West vai chegar, ele não pode ver a gente assim. – mas o moreno passou a língua pelo seu pescoço e ele perdeu a razão.

Virou-se para o moreno, enroscou uma das mãos no cabelo preto e puxou a cabeça de Misha para si a fim de juntar os lábios dele com os seus.

_Vem... – disse o moreno com dificuldade. – Está na hora de você conhecer o nosso quarto.

Pegou o loiro nos braços, mesmo que fosse menor que ele, era com certeza mais forte que o outro. Empurrou a porta com o pé, e Jensen arregalou os olhos ao ver uma manta branca cobrindo uma parte do chão, as pétalas de rosa vermelha espalhadas pelo chão e duas taças acompanhadas de uma garrafa de vinho.

Jensen olhou pra ele desconfiado e o moreno sorriu, enquanto o colocava sobre a manta.

_Você já tinha planejado isso, não é? – perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

_Nós precisávamos estrear a casa nova. – disse o moreno abrindo a garrafa de vinho.

Jensen sorriu, e pegou uma das taças que Misha lhe ofereceu. Tomou um gole, mas logo a deixou de lado para sentar no colo do outro. Acariciou o cabelo preto e olhou fundo nos olhos azuis.

_Você é tão lindo... – disse, embriagado pela essência do outro e Misha sorriu, corando. – E não digo apenas fisicamente. Você é lindo por dentro e por fora.

Beijou os lábios dele com calma e paixão.

Misha colocou sua taça no chão e agarrou-se ao quadril do loiro que lhe beijava a boca, agora com um pouco mais de desespero, como se necessitasse de mais e mais contato.

_Eu te amo. – ouviu o loiro dizer, depois de largar seus lábios por alguns segundos, para logo depois perder-se neles novamente.

Misha puxou a camisa branca do outro para cima, o livrando do tecido que não lhe permitia tocar a pele sardenta. Jensen ofegava em seu colo, gemendo em antecipação, pelo que viria.

Deitou Jensen no chão coberto, e ficou por cima dele. Tirou sua própria camisa com a ajuda das mãos desesperadas do loiro. Puxou a calça de Jensen para baixo junto com a boxer preta, livrando a ereção já pulsante do loiro.

Jensen abriu-lhe o zíper, mas logo desistiu de despir o moreno, ao sentir as mãos fortes dele em seu pênis. Gemeu alto e jogou a cabeça pra trás, deixando que Misha fizesse o que queria.

Sentiu a língua molhada envolve-lo e prendeu a respiração, Misha lhe sugava forte e logo ele não pode mais segurar os gemidos que lhe inundava a garganta.

_Miis... – e derramou-se na boca do outro, que engoliu e logo veio lhe dar um beijo.

Jensen ainda ofegava pelo orgasmo recente, quando sentiu os dedos de Misha lhe acariciando a entrada, sentia o gel gelado que o moreno passava a fim de facilitar a penetração que logo viria.

Sentiu-se ficar duro de novo apenas com aquele contato. O primeiro dedo do moreno lhe invadiu e ele abafou um grito de excitação.

_Jens... – disse o outro com a voz falha.

O loiro abriu mais as pernas e Misha encaixou-se no maio delas, invadiu o outro com o segundo dedo e logo Jensen rebolava, buscando mais contato com ele.

_Misha... Eu preciso. – disse ofegante, e então sentiu os dedos do moreno deixar o seu corpo.

Suspirou, enquanto o via colocar suas pernas em volta do quadril. Sentiu o moreno forçar a passagem para entrar em seu corpo, e mesmo sentindo um pouco de dor tentou ao máximo relaxar.

_Está... Tudo bem?

E Jensen viu naquela pergunta o quanto Misha controlava-se para não machucá-lo, deu um sorriso apaixonado e confirmou, enroscou seus braços no pescoço do outro e antes que o moreno pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, empurrou-se de encontro a ele, sentindo pênis de Misha entrar forte em apenas uma estocada.

O grito de prazer que o moreno soltou, o fez gemer baixinho, o corpo formigando como se estivesse prestes a gozar novamente, e não pode deixar de se senti um adolescente na primeira transa.

_Eu quero ficar com você pra sempre. – disse para o moreno, e recebeu um beijo apaixonado como resposta.

Misha começou a movimentar-se, forte e fundo, do modo como Jensen gostava. Ouvia o loiro gritar e se contorcer embaixo de seu corpo e sorria. Aumentou o ritmo, ouvindo os gemidos aumentar a freqüência à medida de suas estocadas naquele corpo tão quente e apertado.

Beijou a boca carnuda, beijou o pescoço e os ombros sardentos, não tinha uma só parte de Jensen que ele não quisesse beijar e conhecer.

_Eu... Te amo... Tanto... – disse com dificuldade.

Sentiu Jensen apertar-se ainda mais em volta de seu pênis e não agüentou, logo se derramando dentro dele, ao mesmo tempo em que o loiro gozava, sem nem ao menos sem tocado.

Deitou-se ao lado do loiro, o quarto cheirando a sexo. Sentiu Jensen agarrar-se a ele, descansando a cabeça em seu peito, que subia e descia a respiração ainda desregulada pelo orgasmo recente.

_Eu tenho uma pergunta. – disse.

_Pergunta? – e sorriu ao ver o outro encará-lo com os olhos sonolentos.

_É. – disse o moreno desvencilhando-se dele e ouvindo um gemido de protesto.

Jensen obrigou-se a sentar enquanto via Misha caminhar totalmente nu em direção à própria calça que estava jogada em um canto qualquer do quarto. Viu-o tirar um objeto pequeno de dentro de algum bolso, mas o moreno logo escondeu a mão onde estava o objeto que tinha ido pegar.

Misha sentou-se de frente ao loiro, olhando nos olhos verdes com uma paixão imensurável e sorriu.

_Eu sei que não faz tanto tempo que estamos juntos, mas nesse pouco tempo passamos por tantas coisas juntos que se alguém me perguntar se é isso mesmo que eu quero, eu responderia com certeza absoluta, que essa é a vida que eu sempre quis pra mim.

Jensen o olhava com curiosidade, mesmo sem saber o porquê de Misha estar falando aquilo pra ele.

_Por que está dizendo isso? – finalmente perguntou.

_Porque eu quero saber se é assim que você se sente também, eu quero saber se essa é a vida que você quer. Ficar do meu lado pra sempre.

_Claro que eu quero ficar com você. – sorriu.

_Então... Casa comigo. – pediu mostrando a caixinha de veludo preto, que continha duas alianças douradas.

Misha viu os olhos verdes encherem-se de lágrimas, e logo os braços de Jensen agarraram seu pescoço, o loiro soluçando forte enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.

_É claro que eu me caso com você! – disse ainda jogado nos braços do outro.

Misha sorriu e fechou os olhos, deixando-se aproveitar aquele momento tão especial.

_Um ano depois._

O loiro abriu os olhos e sorriu instantaneamente, esticou a mão esquerda para ver o anel dourado e brilhante que agora tinha no dedo anelar. Ainda não acreditava que estava casado.

Virou-se de frente para Misha que ainda dormia. O moreno tinha uma das mãos em cima do peito e a boca aberta enquanto ressonava baixinho. Jensen sentiu o sorriso crescer em seu rosto, nunca se cansaria de olhá-lo.

Levantou-se devagar, tudo para não acordá-lo. Tomou banho, arrumou-se e saiu do quarto, logo indo ver se West ainda dormia. Quando abriu a porta do quarto do menino com o máximo de cuidado o viu acordar.

West sentou-se, esfregando um dos olhos.

_Bom dia, pai. – disse.

_Bom dia, querido. – respondeu sorrindo. – Tome um banho rapidinho e desce pra tomar café, nós precisamos ir buscar o bolo. – disse ele, olhando para o corredor, com medo que Misha pudesse acordar e escutar sobre o que eles falavam.

_Oh! É mesmo. – levantou-se rápido indo ao banheiro.

Jensen desceu as escadas, e enquanto arrumava a mesa para o café, pensava em como a vida tinha mudado. Agora ele tinha uma casa, tinha se casado com o homem que amava, tinha um filho, tinha começado a fazer faculdade e não podia estar mais feliz por seus amigos.

Jared e Genevieve estavam esperando o primeiro filho, Mark estava voltando pra casa, Jim que tanto lhes ajudara nesse tempo todo estava mais feliz ainda com Samantha, os negócios na empresa de Misha estavam ótimos e o valor deles na Bolsa de Valores apenas crescia, sem falar nas três filiais que tinham construído pelo país.

Misha e Mark tinham se tornado amigos desde a última vez em que se falaram, e Misha agora patrocinava a arte do outro loiro. Estava tudo em paz e harmonia.

Jensen suspirou e logo ouviu o menino ruivo descer as escadas com cuidado para não acordar o pai, que ainda dormia feito uma criança. West tomou a vitamina que Jensen sempre preparava pra ele de manhã, e disse que estava pronto.

Saíram e logo Jensen ligou para Jim, avisando que estava tudo pronto e que aquela era a hora dele entrar em ação. O velho confirmou e logo o celular de Misha tocava despertando o moreno.

_Misha falando. – atendeu ainda de olhos fechados, mas logo arregalou os olhos ao passar a mão do lado vazio da cama, onda Jensen deveria estar.

Olhou o relógio e assustou-se ao ver que eram 13hrs15.

"__É o Jim."_ – a voz rouca do homem se fez ouvir. _"– Eu preciso que você dê uma passada aqui na empresa."_

_Hoje é domingo, Jim. – disse ele levantando-se e inspecionando todos os cômodos da casa a fim de encontrar o loiro e o filho, que também tinha sumido.

Estava na cozinha quando viu o papel pendurado na geladeira.

'_Estou no mercado com o west não queríamos te acordar. Beijo, Jensen. '_

"__Misha?"_ – a voz de Jim parecia irritada do outro lado do telefone. _" – Você está me ouvindo?"_

_Desculpe, Jim, o que foi? – perguntou dessa vez prestando atenção no outro.

"__Um processo, é o que está acontecendo!"_ – disse o outro impaciente. _" – Estão nos processando por fraude!"_

_O que? – Misha parecia bravo e Jim, pensou que era melhor ter inventado outra coisa para tirá-lo casa. – Eu estou indo pra lá agora.

Arrumou rápido e saiu de casa.

"__Ele saiu, e eu só espero que ele não me mate por essa mentira."_ – Jim avisou para Jensen pelo telefone, o loiro sorriu e agradeceu a ajuda do outro.

Jared já tinha ido para a casa do amigo, com mais algumas pessoas que eram amigas do casal, eles ajudariam a arrumar a festa. Tinham duas ou três horas para deixar tudo arrumado, porque esse era o tempo que Misha levava de casa até a empresa, se o transito ajudasse talvez tivessem um pouco mais.

Jensen chegou um pouco depois com um bolo enorme, West ajudava carregando algumas bandejas de doces e salgados, Mark vinha logo atrás com mais bandejas e Jared pensou que talvez estivesse tendo um ataque porque suas pernas não paravam de tremer. Assim que Mark livrou-se das bandejas Jared jogou-se nos braços dele, apertando forte o loiro.

Mark sentiu-se flutuar, o cheiro de Jared impregnando seus sentidos, e mesmo que por todo esse um ano e meio ele tivesse se preparando para quando encontrasse com Jared, não lhe vinha nada na cabeça que pudesse fazê-lo lembrar das próprias lições sobre não ficar suspirando como uma garotinha apaixonada.

_Eu senti sua falta, professor. – disse o moreno ainda sem largá-lo.

_Eu também. – retrucou o outro, mas desvencilhou-se de Jared assim que percebeu o olhar de Genevieve sobre eles. – Puxa... Você vai ser pai. – comentou realmente maravilhado e Jared sorriu orgulhoso.

_É vai ser um menino bem bonitão, vai arrasar corações. – disse convencido e Mark sorriu bobo com as covinhas do outro.

Genevieve se aproximou deles, cumprimentando Mark com certo desagrado, pois não gostava dele, Jared só falava dele quando estavam juntos, dizendo o quanto Mark era uma pessoa incrível, tinham até mesmo brigado por causa do loiro uma vez, mas então ela descobriu estar grávida e então o moreno casou-se com ela, dizendo que não faltaria com os deveres de pai.

Ouviram quando Jensen pediu silencio a todos, e logo o carro de Misha estacionou na frente da casa.

_Mas que porra, eu vou matar aquele... – ouviram Misha xingar enquanto rodava a chave na fechadura.

Assim que o moreno entrou na sala deu de cara com todos os seus amigos, estavam todos lá, até mesmo Mark. Viu Jensen com um avental, que logo foi arrancado e sorriu bobo, nunca tinha ganhado uma festa surpresa.

_Feliz aniversário, Misha! – as vozes misturavam-se, mas a alegria contida nelas não se deixava passar despercebida.

O moreno sorriu maravilhado, e logo sentiu os braços de Jensen se enroscarem nele.

_Feliz aniversário, amor. – disse baixinho lhe dando um beijo.

_Obrigado. – disse ainda parado na porta.

_É uma pena que seus pais não puderam vir.

_Está tudo bem, querido. Nós podemos visitá-los no fim de semana. – e sorriu ao ver que o marido também sorria.

West também veio lhe dar os parabéns, mas logo sumiu entre os amigos do pai segurando as mãos de Jéssica. A menina tinha os cabelos bem loiros e enrolados, os olhos bem azuis e os pais do menino tinham se maravilhado com ela assim que a viram.

Logo Misha tinha cumprimentado a todos, e a festa ficava cada vez mais animada. Jared e Mark tentaram, sem sucesso, cantar uma música no karaokê, mas mesmo assim receberam alguns aplausos da platéia.

Eram 19hrs 57mim quando as pessoas começaram a ir embora. Misha agradecia pela presença de todos e Jensen jogou-se no sofá, cansado demais pra ficar de pé.

Jared convidou Mark para passar a noite na casa dele e de Genevieve, já que ele não ia querer ficar lá com Jensen e Misha. West tinha ido dormir na casa de um amigo, que morava perto da casa de Jéssica, então assim que algumas pessoas começaram a ir embora o ruivo também saiu com a menina para levá-la para casa.

Misha fechou a porta despedindo-se de Jim e Samantha que foram os últimos a sair. Sentou-se ao lado de Jensen no sofá depois de fechar a porta.

_Obrigado. – disse beijando a cabeça loira.

_Você mereceu. – retrucou o outro rindo.

Ficaram olhando-se por algum tempo, Misha acariciava de leve a face do marido, beijou-lhe com amor a aliança que Jensen tinha no dedo.

_O que você acha de tomarmos um banho? – perguntou e o loiro acenou que sim com a cabeça.

Misha sorriu, e logo Jensen sentiu-se ser levantado do sofá pelos braços fortes do marido. Agarrou-se ao pescoço dele, enquanto Misha caminhava em direção as escadas.

_Vai ser sempre assim? – perguntou, com os olhos verdes cravados no rosto bonito do outro.

_Sim. – respondeu o outro. – Se depender de mim é assim que sempre vai ser.

E Jensen sorriu, aconchegando-se mais ao outro. Era assim que ele queria que fosse.

Ele e Misha, pra sempre. Juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>N1:<strong> Sobre o Mark e o Jared, eu devo dizer que deixei pra vocês decidirem, se vai ou não rolar algo entre eles, então depende da imaginação de vocês =D

**N2:** Obrigada a quem acompanhou essa fic, eu nem sei como dizer o quanto que os reviews que vocês deixam me fazem feliz. Então obrigada, mesmo. Até a próxima =*


End file.
